The Greatest Power
by Forcetrulyevil
Summary: Naruto has traveled to the past after the end of the fourth Shinobi war. But traveling back had some unforeseen consequences. Full summery inside
1. Return to the Past: Enter Naruko

Naruto has traveled to the past after the end of the fourth Shinobi war. But traveling back had some unforeseen consequences. He is no longer Naruto, Naruto's and Rikudo Sennin souls have become one changing his DNA so he is no longer the child of Minato and Kushina nor is he the Rikudo Sennin he is an entirely new being with powers greater than either. The Jubi that once resided in him has again been separated into the nine Biju.

* * *

><p>Screaming cries of pain, Naruto opened his eyes, to see he was just outside Konoha and the Kyubi was attacking the village. He created a few clones that sat still as he rushed towards Konoha to deal with Kurama himself. Upon his arrival he saw the Yondaime vanish along with the Kyubi.<p>

"**This Chakra**," the Kyubi said Minato turned with his head to see a man approaching, his face hidden in by a mask different than the other masked man it was an ANBU Kitsune mask, but Minato wasn't aware of any ANBU who wore a Kitsune mask.

"This is no battle for a Kage; go home to your child and wife…I will deal with my old friend," Naruto said calmly. The Kyubi readied to fire a bujidama, but before he could toril appeared trapping the raging beast, "Kurama, it is rude to interrupt someone when they are talking."

"**It is you**," Kurama said his eyes widened.

"Who are you?" Minato asked frowning slightly.

"All will be revealed in time," Naruto said as he releasing his Jutsu free Kurama, "Kurama forgive me for this," he said reaching his fist out Kurama just watched the man for a moment and then Kurama gave him a fist bump.

"**So the time has finally come, old man**," Kurama said as Naruto opened the seal on his stomach and massive chains shout out binding the giant kitsune and pulled Kurama inside before the seal closing again.

"Before I leave I will give you a parting gift," Naruto said, as his clones dispelled and he felt the Natural energy flowing thru him, 'Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu,' a giant demonic looking head appeared and green energy was released from the head. All the Sage chakra vanished from him. "All those who have been lost on this night have been returned to you." Minato watched as the man before him vanished just as the masked man did.

Back at the village they all watched as the Kyubi vanished, "Hokage-Sama did it he defeated the Kyubi," a Shinobi said happily but the heaviness of the situation dawned on all the citizens, all the death and destruction left in its wake. There was a green light illuminating the sky, over the next few minutes the strangest thing started to happen, all the fallen started to come back from the dead.

Minato found his wife looking much better than she had when he left her, their daughter was sleeping peacefully.

"Minato what happened?" Kushina asked sitting up looking at her husband.

"There was a man I have never seen before; he spoke to the Kyubi calling him a name… Kurama. And the Kyubi knew him from somewhere," Minato said.

"How is that possible he has been sealed away since Mito-Sama," Kushina said in shock.

"I know…" Minato said but then he heard knocking at the door and Sarutobi entered the small cabin.

"How did you do it? All the people who died are coming back to life," Sarutobi asked watching Minato.

"That is what he did…but how the Edo Tensei or another Jutsu?" Minato said more to himself.

"He… who is he?" Sarutobi asked.

"No idea…he didn't say his name, the only hint we have to his identity is that the Kyubi knew who he was," Minato answered, "He was skilled in Fuinjutsu, Jikukan Ninjutsu."

"He was also skilled in Iryo Ninjutsu, he managed to prevent me from dying even after have hand the Kyubi removed," Kushina added.

"You said he was skilled in Fuinjutsu…what did he do with Fuinjutsu?" Sarutobi asked.

"He sealed the Kyubi within himself…but the Kyubi didn't even try to resist," Minato answered.

Outside of Konohagakure Naruto started to walk from the village a pain coursed thru his body, ever step he took was harder than the last. He fell to the ground panting hard, he whipped the blood running from his mouth, "I guess this is it…" he said chuckling softly, "it's a shame I wanted to see if I could fix this world."

Sixteen years later a very beautiful girl was making thru Hi no Kuni with her Sensei, she had deep red hair her eyes were bright blue she had three whisker marks on her cheeks, she wore an orange and black vest, a black tank top that showed off her well toned stomach, she had black detected sleeves with orange forearm protectors, fingerless gloves. She had orange short shorts, and her sandals were black, the cloth on her Hitai-ate was black also.

"Ero-Sennin, how much do you think Konoha has changed?" The girl asked softly it has been three years since the last time she laid eyes on her home.

"Probably not as much as you," he said glancing at her thru the corner of his eye; he remembered her when they left, she was a tomboy in every sense of the word. She wore a load orange and blue jumpsuit and if it was possible she was even loader than her jumpsuit…thou she was still load but she had calmed down a bit. She has grown mentally and physically, she was going to be a little heart breaker when they returned.

"Ero-Sennin do you know no shame checking out your own Goddaughter," she said smirking.

"I was not checking you out, Gaki!" Jiraiya shouted, "Kids have no respect now days," he muttered to himself but Naruko just smiled. It didn't take long before the gates came into sight, a large grin crossed her face as she looked at the village she couldn't wait to see her friends again and see how strong they had all become during their time apart.

"I know that you want to visit your friends but first I think we should go pay your father a visit…or he ban my book," he said more to himself.

"Fine Ero-Sennin I will do this for you…but you have to treat me to ramen," she said grinning evilly, his eye twitched.

"Forget it I have been taking care of you for the last three years," Jiraiya snapped.

"Fine then I will just have to tell dad that the only time you watched me was when I was in the bath," she said devilishly.

"I never…"

"But even if he believes you if my mom hears that what do you think will happen," she asked innocently.

"You are evil," Jiraiya said in a deadpan tone.

"Thank you," was her only reply.

"It wasn't a complement," Jiraiya said putting his face in the palm of his hand, "fine you win…I give up…I will treat you to ramen, after we see your dad."

"Ok," she said happily. The sun was barely up as they made their way thru the village the shop just starting to open.

"Daddy" Naruko shouted happily as she climbed thru the window hugging her dad tightly.

"Wow, who is this young lady before me?" Minato said jokingly.

"It's me Naruko," she said looking up.

"No you can't be my little girl she was only this tall last time I saw her," he said putting his hand up to his waist, "and…where are your clothes?"

"I am wearing clothes," she said giggling.

"Not enough," he said looking up at Jiraiya.

"Hey don't look at me she picked the outfit out," Jiraiya said putting his hands up in the air.

"Ero-Sennin, don't be ashamed you said I would be a total babe in this," Naruko said innocently.

"I said no such thing!" Jiraiya shouted, Naruko just giggled. Minato just smiled, he was happy to see his daughter again she had grown so much over the last three years.

"Naruko-Chan why don't you go home and say hi to your mother," Minato said patting her on the head.

"Hai, I will see you later," she said heading out of the office.

Mean while the rookie nine minus Sasuke and Naruko were making their way thru the village, "when do you think Naruko-Chan will return?" Hinata asked softly.

"Naruko…the only girl flatter than Sakura," Kiba said smirking as he glanced over at Sakura and he barley dodged her monstrous punch, "I was kidding you're not flat…you have a very nice chest."

"Why are you looking at my chest, you…Ero-mutt?" she asked cracking her knuckles.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said under his breath, "did you have a crush on Naruko?"

"No…I thought she was cute…like an annoying little sister," Kiba said a little too quickly.

"That explains why she beat you so easily during the Chunin exam," Ino teased, "all she had to do was bat her eyelashes and she had you beat."

Kiba's face turned bright red, "that isn't true…she just caught me off guard, if we were to have a rematch I would beat the hell out of the flat chest…"

"Who is this flat chest that caught you off guard, Kiba?" they all turned around to see a Red headed girl standing behind them.

"Guys, who is this…I have seen her around before," Kiba said.

"Very funny dog breath," she said crossing her arms only amplify what already there in an abundance.

"Naruko is that you?" Choji asked.

"Who else would it be?"

"You have changed…a lot," Kiba said his eyes falling from her face, his face turning bright red.

"Kiba is something wrong?"

"Naruko, I see you've got a new look," Sakura said feeling a little jealous of Naruko.

"Hai, I thought it was time," Naruko said smiling.

"Naruko, how about lunch," Choji asked timidly, "we can go to Yakiniku Q, if you want."

"Hai, I just have to go home really quick to say hi to my mom," Naruko said smiling.

"Why don't we all go and catch up," Kiba said.

"That sounds fun, I will meet you guys in about an hour," she said smiling then off she went. Choji face fell slightly.

"You need to tell her before someone else says something to her," Shikamaru said to Choji in a tone that only he could hear.

"I guess…" Choji said unsure of himself.

Back at Minato's office, "how did her training go?"

"Better than I expected, a year after we left for our training she started to change she stopped bugging me to train her and she would run off before I would wake up in the morning and not return until after she thought I was asleep, sometimes she would return for a dew days," Jiraiya said, "I thought that she had been wasting time, so I challenged her to a spar and someone had been teaching her elemental Jutsu."

"Did you ever find out who it was training her?" Minato asked and the color from Jiraiya's face drained out and he slowly nodded.

"I think he was also the reason…well…for her change in attire," Jiraiya said nervously.

"So who is this guy?" Minato asked.

"I don't know but, but according to Naruko he wasn't a Shinobi."

"Do you know his name?" Jiraiya just shook his head.

"But there is something that I didn't have the heart to tell Naruko…"

About an hour later the rookies started to make their way to the restaurant, Choji was the first to arrive, then Ino and Sakura followed by Hinata, Shino and Kiba, the last to arrive was Shikamaru accompanied by Temari.

"Hi guys," Naruko said happily as she took a seat between Kiba and Choji, both boys stiffened slightly, but Naruko didn't notice.

"So tell us everything about your trip, did you meet any guys?" Ino asked smirking devilishly, Naruko's face turned bright red.

"It looks like you did, who is he?" Sakura asked smirking. Kiba and Choji frowned slightly.

Flash back

_A fourteen year old Naruko had stormed off leaving Jiraiya at the inn alone, she was tired of him snubbing her training, she wondered into to the forest. She was wearing her usual orange and blue jumpsuit, she muttered under her breath, "Baka…Ero-Sennin," she repeated it over and over again kicking a tree. She kicked the tree as hard as she could and someone fell on top of her from the tree and the she opened her eyes looking back at her where these bright blue eyes brighter than blue has seen before._

"_I am sorry," he said sitting up, his hair was golden brighter than the sun, his smile so warm and inviting, his cheeks had the same whisker marks that she did but they where thicker than hers his pupils where slits, he had light sliver rings in his eyes. There was something about him that seemed to be unreal, "Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine get off me!" she said pushing him off her._

"_Calm down Red," the man said, she glared at him getting a good look at him and he looked to be around her age._

"_Don't call me Red!" Naruko shouted._

"_Calm down Red, I would want you going and attacking a poor innocent tree," he said innocently, this just pissed her off even more._

"_How about I beat the hell out of you," she said dangerously._

"_I might be frightened if I was a tree," he said smiling and that was it he just dodged a punch aimed at his head and he started running. He turned around but she was gone._

"_Looking for me," he turned just in time to dodge a kick to his head._

"_Come on Red, let's calm down before someone gets hurt," he said putting his hands up smiling sheepishly._

"_The only one who is going to get hurt is you," she said menacingly. She aimed another punch at him but he dodged it, and at the same time he aimed a kick at her that she managed to block but it was a lot stronger than she thought it was going to be. It was enough to knock her off balance as he regained his._

"_Wow, that punch looks like it would have hurt if it would have landed," he said rubbing the back of his head. She attacked him again for thirty minutes she attacked him none stop until she collapsed._

"_Feel better," he asked smiling at her kindly._

"_What are you talking about," Naruko asked frowning, and then she realized what he had done._

"_What's your name Red?" he asked sitting next to her, she frowned slightly before answering._

"_Naruko," she said simply glancing over at him._

"_Konoha no Naruko," he said smiling._

"_How did you know I was from Konoha?" she asked jumping to her feet glaring at him, "are you stalking me?"_

"_Your Hitai-ate, Naruko-Chan," he said pointing to her head forehead, she blushing in embarrassment, "you can call me Kurama."_

"_What were you doing in that tree?" Naruko asked sitting down beside him._

"_That is where the road of life led me here," he said laying down looking up at the sky thru the trees._

"_Are you a Shinobi Kurama?" she asked wondering why he didn't look tired after sparring with her for half an hour._

"_No, but I do know a thing or two," he said smiling brightly._

"_Would you mind being my sparring partner once in a while…if you are not too busy…I mean you put up a little better fight than a tree," she said looking away her face a little flush._

"_I don't see the problem in that," he said beaming. _

_Over the next few days she met up with Kurama in the same spot that she had on the first day, "Naruko-Chan you are early today," Kurama said sitting in the tree the sun hadn't even come up yet._

"_You're here early too," she pointed out, he jumped down from the tree landing in front of her his hand out stretched._

"_Come with me there is something I would like to show you," he said smiling warmly, he hesitated for a second but she took his hand. He led her deeper into the forest, until they reached a small wooden cabin._

"_Isn't it a little early to introduce me to your family?" she asked jokingly._

"_I don't have one so you don't have to worry about that," he said still smiling warmly._

"_I am sorry…I didn't…"_

"_Don't worry about it," he said pushing the door open and all over the place there were books and scrolls then she noticed sitting on the mantel over the fire place was a sword the blade had what looked like a Kitsune, the hilt was orange and black._

"_You can have it if you want it, I don't like using swords that much," Kurama said kindly._

"_I couldn't…I don't even know how to use it," Naruko said her eyes never leaving the weapon._

"_I will teach you and I have some scrolls that you can have as well," Kurama said she turned to look at him he was smiling standing there looking as unreal as the first time that she had seen him, there was something about him he seemed to good to be real._

End flash back

"Do you have the sword?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not with me…it's at home," Naruko answered.

"How long did you spend with this guy on the trip?" Choji asked trying to sound nonchalant but a few people around the table noticed and smirked, but Naruko was not one of them who noticed.

"About a month, but he said that he would come to Konoha one day so you guys will get to meet him but something just didn't seem right she looked a little down hearted but she quickly returned to normal.

"What happened to him?" Shikamaru said watching her.

"What makes you think that anything happened to him," Naruko said a little too quickly, "thanks for lunch I am going to get home I am tired after all the traveling."

"Something happened but what," Ino asked.

When Naruko arrived back at home she went straight to her room, she went to her bag and pulled out the sword, it was really beautiful the workmanship on it was top-notch, she replaced it in its sheath then placed it on her dresser before crawling into bed closing her eyes.

Flash back

_She was making her way back to town where she and Jiraiya were staying after a long day of training. She stopped when she found her way blocked by eight Iwa Shinobi. They all turned to face her, a smile crossing one of their lips._

"_Guys you know who this looks like?" he asked his fellow Shinobi, "She looks like the Yondaime's daughter."_

"_She does," another one said smiling, "what should we do with her?"_

"_What better way to get revenge on Konoha no Kiiroi Senko, then to kill his daughter and send him her severed head," the first man asked to his team. She glared at them reaching for the sword that Kurama had given her. One launched a kunai at her but she was able to block it with the sword, but she felt a fist crash into the side of her face she was knocked down as a second stood over her about to hit her again, but she managed to dodge it. She fought the best she could being out numbered, she was getting tired and all she could do was defend herself._

"_Where is your honor as Shinobi," she turned to see Kurama standing there, she had never been happier to see him but she didn't want him here she didn't want him to get hurt._

"_Naruko get out of here," he said coolly for the first time she noticed that he was holding a staff._

"_I won't leave you here alone," she said, "you can't even beat me when we spar there is no way you can beat them."_

"_Maybe one day the road of life will allow your paths to cross again," he said smiling warmly at her there was a twinkle in his eye that she had seen so many times before. She ran as fast as she could back to the town back to Jiraiya to tell him to send him to help Kurama._

"_Ero-Sennin, my friend needs your help he is fight eight Iwa Shinobi alone…and…they will kill him if we don't hurry!" she shout on the verge of tears._

"_Stay here," Jiraiya ordered and he was gone._

End Flash back


	2. Rescue Mission Save the Kazekage

"Yo," Naruko heard she opened her eyes to see Kakashi sitting in her window.

"Kakashi-Sensei, what are you here?" she asked sitting up.

"Can't I come to visit my cute little student?" he asked in mock hurt.

"Kakashi-Sensei," she said and he sighed.

"Fine, Hokage-Sama has a mission for you," Kakashi said smiling.

"A mission already, what kind of mission is it?"

"Well I guess mission is the wrong word he wants to see how much you have grown these last few years," Kakashi said. Naruko got up and followed Kakashi to her father's office. It didn't take long for them to reach his office even thou neither of them were in a rush. Kakashi never rushed anywhere unless it was to finish a mission so he can get back to doing what he wanted to do, and Naruko knew that this mission was not going to be any fun. Inside the office was Sakura and a guy that she didn't know, he had short jet black hair extremely pale skin he looked as if he had never seen the sun before, his eyes were as black as ink, he had a black midriff shirt and black pants. Strapped to his back was a tanto.

"Naruko-Chan, Jiraiya told me what he worked on with you but I would like to see how much you have grown over the last three years," Minato said then he noticed that she was looking at the new guy in the room, "His name is Sai, and he will be your new teammate."

He just gave her a fake smile, there was something about him that she didn't like she didn't know what it was but there was definitely something off about him. But she turned back to her father, "so what is the mission?"

"You will fight someone of my choice to test your individual skills and to see if you can work as a team," Minato said.

"So who are we fighting?"

"Me," Kakashi said in his lazy tone reading his book.

"Don't think you will be able to get away with reading that book while you fight me this time," Naruko said smirking at her Sensei.

"We will see, I will meet you guys at the training ground in an hour so you all can get to know each other a little better," Kakashi said vanishing never looking up from his book.

"Damn Ero-Sensei," Naruko muttered.

"What did I do know," Jiraiya said pouting.

"You are Ero-Sennin, not Ero-Sensei," Naruko glared at him, "and don't forget you still owe me ramen!"

A few minutes later she was walking out with Sakura and Sai who had been giving her a strange look the whole time, "Can I help you with something?" she asked finally getting tired of it.

"No, thank you Hussy-Chan," he said still smiling. Naruko stopped with a murderous look on her face.

"What did you call me?" she fought to keep her voice level, as she smiled at Sai.

"I read this book that said you should come up with nicknames for people, and you look like a Hussy doesn't she, Ugly-Chan," he said turning to Sakura.

"Sai…I am going to kill you," Naruko said calmly.

"No, no, no Naruko, I am going to kill him," Sakura said cracking her knuckles, but Sai just stood smiling.

"Naru-neesama," a voice called out she turned to see Konohamaru and his friends heading towards her, but he stopped when he got a good look at her, his face turned bright red.

"Konohamaru-Kun, are you alright?" she asked titling her head to the side, all he could do was nodded as he stared at the beauty before him, he couldn't help but to think that puberty had hit him all at once, "Have you been training hard?"

Again all he could do was nod, "are you going to saw anything?"

"You…look different Naru-neesama," he said choking on his words as he fought to get them out.

"Do I look different in a good or a bad way?"

"You look great," Konohamaru said unable to take his eyes off of her, "do…you…want to go and get ramen with me?" he asked in a soft voice.

"I am sorry I don't have time, I have to get to the training ground so I can show my dad how strong I have gotten," Naruko said smiling.

"Can I watch?"

"I don't see why not, you might learn something," she said smiling. They all started for the training grounds Konohamaru and Udon walked a little ways behind them, "why don't you two walk up here with us?"

"We are fine back here," Konohamaru said rubbing the back of his head nervously as Naruko looked back.

"If you are sure," she said turning back to face forward.

An hour later Kakashi arrived with his book still out, "you have until night fall to get the bells," Kakashi said nonchalantly holding up the bells for them all to see.

Just over Sunagakure a hawk circled over watching as the village was attacked by the Akatsuki, soon the Kazekage entered the fray, and the battle was taken to the air. The hawk flew higher in the sky watching as the Kazekage's sand chanced Deidara around on his clay bird as other clay bombs charged Suna's leader, but his sand shielded him from the blasts. The battle raged on for long time, but in the end Deidara won the battle because Gaara had to protect the villagers while he fought which made it that much more difficult. As soon as the battle ended the hawk flew off towards Konoha.

The hawk easily beat the massager bird to Konoha, but it didn't go all the way into the village it waited on a branch just out village. In the morning a team was sent out that had five people in it, two men and three women, all of them where running towards Sunagakure as fast as they could as soon as they passed under the bird flew up and followed.

"Kakashi-Sensei, that bird has been following us since we left the village," Naruko whispered.

"I know," Kakashi answered glancing up, then he stopped and the bird flew in low landing on Kakashi's shoulder, and it was then when he noticed the eyes, "it can't be."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"This Hawk has…the Sharingan…but not like any I have seen before," the bird's eyes met Kakashi and the whole battle between Gaara and Deidara played before his eyes from the hawk's perspective. Kakashi wondered who had implanted Sharingan in this hawk and then would send it to them.

"We need to hurry," Temari said as Kakashi studied the hawk that was perched on his shoulder.

"Your right," Kakashi turned and off they went the bird flew just over head.

The Two Akatsuki members were about to reach their bass when they found their way blocked by a man in a white high collar jacket with short sleeves, he wore a black bandana and standard ANBU gear. The mask he wore was that of a Kitsune.

"Who are you my man?" Deidara asked.

"I am here for the Kage," he said softly.

"You can have him after we get what we want from him," Sasori said coolly.

"That doesn't work for me, hand him over now or I will take him either way he is coming with me."

"My man, do you think you can beat both of us?" Deidara asked.

"I don't think…I know," the stranger said pulling out a Kunai and threw it, the blade hit the bird and it fell apart and the masked Shinobi grabbed Gaara before he hit the ground, with one free hand he made a hand sign, 'Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu,' from the water the largest water dragon they had ever seen emerged and smashed right into them. Deidara was washing off while Sasori's puppet armor was destroyed.

"Impressive, to use such a Jutsu with just one hand and still have so much power," Sasori said in a passive tone.

"You haven't seen anything yet," and before Sasori could react he was bound but tree roots.

"A Mokuton user…" Sasori said impressed, the masked Shinobi threw a Kunai and the blade hit Sasori in the chest, ending the Puppet users' life. He pulled the Kunai from Sasori's chest along with his hear. Then he sealed Sasori in a scroll.

Gaara was alone surrounded by darkness, from the reaches of the darkness a finger sat on a swing, Gaara walked up to the boy, it was him when he was younger and made of sand, tears welling up in his eyes, the shadow beneath the his younger Gaara took the form Ichibi. From the shadow rose the Ichibi up from the ground and swallowed him whole.

Little Gaara watched as the other kids ran and played kicking a ball, one of the kids kicked it too hard and it bounced onto a ledge beyond the reach of all the kids. The ball rose into the air drifted down into the out stretched arms of Gaara, "can I play with you?" Gaara asked softly.

"Run it's the demon…run!" the kids shouted as they ran off.

"Please don't go," Gaara said just as softly, without realizing what he was doing he sent the sand after a little girl a few years older than he was and it dragged her closer.

"Gaara stop it!" the sound of the familiar voice caused the sand to release the girl. Gaara turned to look at Yashamaru who smile at Gaara, "let's go home Gaara," he said kindly. Everything went black and when the scene materialized before him once more he was sitting outside looking over the village in the moon light.

His sand as it did so often acted on its own, protecting him from the unseen kunai speeding towards him, he slowly turned as his defense fell and h saw a mask Shinobi.

"Why me…why me…only me!" Gaara shouted as his sand smashed into the assassin's chest knocking him into a wall but the force never letting up until the man was unable to stand anymore. Gaara stood over the man and removed the mask he felt a sharp pain in his chest as he looked down at the man who tried to kill him.

"Impressive…Gaara-Sama," the man said coolly.

"Yashamaru…" Gaara said tears welling up in his eyes then started to flow uncontrollably, "why."

"It was an order…I was ordered to assassinate you," Yashamaru said weakly, "by your father…Kazekage-Sama."

Gaara felt sick to his stomach, he quickly pressed his mouth before he vomited. Yashamaru started to explain the reasons for his father's orders.

"Then…then you had no choice…it was because of father…"

"No…you're mistaking…Yes I received Kazekage-Sama's orders…I could have declined it if I wanted to," Gaara didn't know what to say, tears falling faster down his face as Yashamaru continued to speak, "Gaara-Sama…deep down inside…I must've always…resented you…for coming into this world stealing life away from my dear sister…I tried my best to love you by thinking you as her memento…but I couldn't…but I couldn't. She never wished to give birth to you. She was sacrificed for this village and therefore died cursing it. Perhaps…from that moment on, I've been carrying never healing emotional scares. Your mother gave you that name…Gaara, 'the demon that loves only itself… love only yourself and fight only for yourself.' She wished and believed that your existence would be forever as long as you lived so."

The words faded as Gaara stared off without seeing only to be shaken back to reality but the cruelest words anyone had ever spoken to him, "you were never loved…this is it…please die," Yashamaru said reaching up slowly and revealing explosive tags. There was a large explosion; his sand rose up to protect him.

In the sand his face appeared, "you are nothing more than a demon that is why, mother never wanted us, father hated us the only person who ever showed you any affection hated you more than those you scorned you, who shunned you…no one will ever care about you."

"You are not a monster…" a soft angelic voice called out to him, he turned now he was standing in a tree looking down on his brother Kankuro dropping a boy with a girl with firry red hair standing before him trying to look intimidating standing more than a foot shorter than Kankuro. She stood ready to defend the younger boy; Gaara couldn't understand why she would do this.

"Kankuro, enough," he called out before appearing before his brother, "you are an embarrassment," and then his gaze met the girls, his sea foam green eyes into her sapphire blue eyes. She didn't look at him like he was a monster like he was a demon.

"Sorry for the trouble my brother has caused you," he said in an emotionless tone.

"It's nothing, you just saved your brother from a major ass kicking, the name is Namikaze Naruko," she said smiling he felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"Gaara," he replied.

"It was nice to meet you Gaara-Kun," she said walking off with her arm around the younger boy's shoulders.

The scene faded away he was again in the trees facing a weary Uchiha who was barely to stand, then jumping between him and the Uchiha was Naruko, even then she didn't look at him like he was a monster she smiled at him, but it wasn't the same smile he had seen on her countless times. It was full of sorrow.

"Gaara-Kun…why are you doing this," she asked kindly.

"To prove that I exist," Gaara said like a madman.

"You don't need to cause pain to prove your existence," she said softly.

"I am Gaara the demon that loves only himself!" she stepped closer her blue eyes never leaving his.

"Naruko run he is a monster," Sasuke said trying to get to his feet.

"No, I don't want to hurt you…but I won't let you harm my friends or my village," she said her eyes fixed him with an unwavering confidence; he started laughing like a madman.

"You a pathetic little girl like you…defeat me!" he shouted still laughing until he felt a fist crash into the side of his face, he fell back, he looked in shock his defense didn't have time to counter her attack.

"I may not be as strong as bushy brows or Teme, but I am faster," she said coolly, his demonic arm reached out to crush the redhead before him, but she dodged it and formed in her hand a ball of Chakra, and with her superior speed ripping thru his sand armor, it fell apart but Gaara stood harmed before her.

"I will not lose to you!" Gaara shouted she was blasted back Sasuke had caught her before she hit a tree. The sand around him rapidly grew and towering over them was a fifty foot monster. But she didn't back down, she watched as Gaara emerged from the monsters head, 'Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu.'

"**I'm finally out! There are so many people that I want to kill!**" Shukaku shouted with glee.

"Dobe, get Sakura out of here I will do my best to hold him off," Sasuke said.

"This is my fight Teme, and I will not lose," she turned smiling at him, 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,' a clone appeared by her side, from the original Naruko chain shot from her back binding Shukaku. Sasuke could see the strain in her face as she fought to keep control of the monster. While her clone ran up the chain towards the kicked Gaara in the face blood sprayed from his mouth his eyes shout open.

"**No! I just got here!**" Shukaku shouted as he was forced back into his prison. But the power that Gaara wield didn't weaken, Gaara saw Naruko blood running down her mouth and noise from the strain on her. But the moment he took his eyes off the clone he was hit in the face, the Shukaku started to crumble under the blow the clone vanished as Gaara fell towards the earth, the chains that had been binding him vanished.

Gaara opened his eyes he was on the ground; the sand had broken his fall. He turned his head slowly and saw Naruko walking towards him in her hand was the ball of Chakra that had ripped thru his sand armor already and now… and now he didn't have the chakra to defend himself…he was going to die.

"Demons deserve to die," she said walking towards him but she stopped and the chakra ball faded away, "but you are not a demon," she said smiling her eyes closed and started to fall with the last of his Chakra he caught the falling girl and slowly placed her on the ground.

"Naruko is a fool who likes to see the best in everyone…she might not have had it in her to kill you," Sasuke said walking up to him, "but I do," the sound of a thousand birds filled the air.

"Get away him," Temari shouted jumping down standing beside her was Kankuro.

"No…" Gaara said softly his gaze fixed on the sky blankly.

"But Gaara," Kankuro said in shock, Sasuke stepped forward but he felt a small hand grab his leg he turned to see Naruko.

"Sasuke-Kun…it's over…no more," she said softly closing her eyes.

"You could have won that fight, you were much more powerful than she was," a voice called out from the darkness as the Gaara turned but there was no one there, "do you know why you lost? Because she knew losing was not an option…when you fight for something more than yourself you find a power you know you never had, the desperation to protect something important is more important than all the chakra and all the Jutsu. Because when you have something to fight for you don't fear death and you will lay everything on the line, she realized there are worst things in life than death. But you already knew this that is why you worked to become Kazekage to give yourself a new reason for existence it gave you something to fight for. And all it took was one person to see you more than just a monster."

From the darkness a masked man appeared, by the sound of his voice he couldn't be any older than him, he was a little taller, "who are you?" Gaara asked watching the stranger who stopped about five feet away from him.

"That is an interesting question…I have been called many things, but my name is long lost to me," the masked man answered. The darkness around them began to change and they were standing before Shukaku.

"**Who dares to enter this place!**" Shukaku shouted looking down at the masked.

"**Ichibi still don't know your place**," a new demonic voice called out and from behind the stranger a giant fox with nine tails appeared.

"**The all mighty Kyubi reduced to a mere pet on numerous occasions dares to lecture me on my place,**" Shukaku said causing Kurama to growl at the bound Buji.

"Enough both of you," the mask man said coolly, "we didn't come here to have a pissing contest. Gaara if I could take away your burdens would you accept my offer?"

"My…burdens…" Gaara repeated the words as if they were foreign to him.

"I am here to offer you a chance to live a normal life a life free of the burdens of Shukaku," the masked man said coolly. Gaara turned to face the Buji chained up behind him. The thought of being freed of this curse was more than he could comprehend then a daunting thought came to him.

"Will I lose the power to protect those important to me?" Gaara asked turning back to him, under the mask the stranger smiled.

"Gaara I am proud of you, thinking of others before yourself," the masked man said, "no, you will still have the power to protect those you dear. Will you take my offer?"

"Hai."


	3. Challenging Kami

Gaara felt at ease despite the fact the last thing he remembered was fighting and losing to the Akatsuki, he wondered if he was dead. He opened his eyes and if he was dead it looked like he was in a hospital…he must have gone to hell. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something move ever so slightly. He turned to see a red haired beauty sleeping in a chair at his bedside.

"She has been there ever seen they recovered you from the Akatsuki," he looked up to see Kankuro in the bed across from his.

"How long have I been here?" Gaara asked looking back of at Naruko; she looked so peaceful as she slept.

"Two days," Kankuro answered.

"How long have you been in here?" Gaara asked.

"Three days…I got poisoned by one of the guys that took you…and her pink haired teammate told me to stay in bed until otherwise instructed," Kankuro answered, Gaara just looked at him, "don't judge me she is scarier than you and Temari put together and she said if I tried to leave before she said I could she would break my legs to make sure I got the proper bed rest."

Gaara smiled at his brothers attics, just then he noticed in the corner of his eye that Naruko was stirring, as she stretched the blanket she had been using slipped off and he saw how much she had changed since the last time he had seen her, he could feel the blood rushing to his head just as Naruko opened her eyes.

"Gaara-Kun your awake," she said happily, "Gaara-Kun, are you alright?" she asked jumping to her feet and placing her forehead against his. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest he wondered if she could hear it as it beat against his chest.

"Do you need me to get a nurse?" she asked the panic in her voice evident.

"Naruko, he is alright but I am sure he use a drink of water," Kankuro said smirking at his little brother.

"Would you like some water?" she asked backing up giving him some space.

"Hai, that would be nice," he said looking away from her.

"Ok, stay here and I will be back," she said running out the room.

"I barely recognized her when she arrived," Kankuro said glancing at Gaara, "time has been really kind to her."

Gaara could help but agreeing silently, he had always held a soft spot for the fiery redhead from the first moment that his eyes met hers. But now he realized it was something more it was she who brought him from his darkness, it was because of her that he was now Kazekage, because she didn't see him as a monster.

It wasn't long before Naruko returned with the water and with her; was her Sensei Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura and a dark haired boy he didn't know, then his sister Temari and the elder Chiyo.

"So Gaara-Kun I wanted to ask you something," Naruko said handing him the water he just looked up at her waiting for her to ask, "What happened, we found one dead and the other was nowhere to be seen and you were just leaning against a tree."

"I don't know," he answered in his emotionless tone, "all I remember is this strange dream."

"What was this dream about?" Kakashi asked.

"It was flashes of my past…then this man arrived but he wasn't just a man he was accompanied by the Kyubi… he said he was there to offer me a chance to live a normal life…without Ichibi," Gaara answered.

"Gaara can I see your seal?" Kakashi asked.

"Hatake what you need to see that for if the Ichibi had really been removed from him Gaara-Sama would be de…ad," Chiyo said as Gaara showed them where the seal should have been but there was nothing in its place.

"It seems whoever fought the Akatsuki took Ichibi," Kakashi said coolly.

"But who could have this kind of power?" Chiyo asked.

"I don't know, but we should be heading back to Konoha to inform Hakage-Sama about these recent events," Kakashi replied, then he turned to his team, "I will tell Gai and team, get any supplies you will need for the return trip…we leave in an hour."

"It was nice seeing you again Gaara-Kun, I am glad you are alright," she said giving him a hug before following her team out. Gaara could feel his face heat up and saw Kankuro and Temari smirk at him.

"One word and you will be doing D-ranked missions for the rest of your lives," Gaara said in his emotionless tone before laying back down.

Elsewhere Deidara was nursing his injuries muttering to himself, "If that Teme hadn't caught me off guard he would have been the one going up the creek."

"It seems someone has hit a nerve," Kisame said chuckling, "you would think he would be used to losing by now."

Deidara glare Kisame and Itachi but said nothing because he knew that he couldn't defeat the both of them, "what happened to Sasori?" Deidara asked.

"He is dead," Itachi answered.

"So what are you two doing here, making sure he didn't finish off us both?" Deidara asked frowning.

"Yes," Itachi answered coolly, "Zutsu will be here with your new partner soon."

Both Itachi and Kisame turned and left Deidara in an even fouler mood than they had found him, "Itachi do you know who it was that defeated them?"

"Hai, someone who will show you the kind of person you truly are," Itachi answered. Kisame chuckled at Itachi's choice of words.

"There are few that I have ever heard you give that kind of praise," Kisame said smirking, "Do we go after the Ichibi again?"

"No there was a reason took saved the Jinchuriki whatever the reason we won't be able to lay our hands on it right now," Itachi answered. Kisame started to wonder how well Itachi knew this man.

"You seem to have a great deal of respect for this man," Kisame said watching Itachi from the corner of his eye.

"Those who have seen him fight saw he possess the power of Uchiha Madara," Kisame frowned slightly wondering why Madara would be attacking them.

Back at Sunagakure the two Konoha teams were preparing to head out, when they were greeted by Gaara who had left the hospital against the advice of the medical staff, "by Gaara-Kun," Naruko said smiling at him.

"Naruko-Baka, you can't call him that he is the Kazekage show some respect," Sakura hissed.

"But I have always called him Gaara-Kun," Naruko said pouting slightly.

"I am sure he doesn't mind," Temari said ruffling her little brother's hair. As they all said there final farewells, Kakashi noticed something, the hawk they had seen on the way here was watching them, then a thought struck him…what if whoever sent that hawk was the one who saved Gaara and removed the Ichibi from him. He wondered if they could be dealing with an Uchiha, it was unlikely considering there were only two surviving Uchiha, Sasuke and Itachi and it wasn't likely either of them would help them out. But there was always the possibility that there was a third Uchiha roaming around unknown to them.

As they went back to Konoha the bird flew over head its eyes never leaving them, Kakashi wondered why, he knew that there were rumors that the Kyubi was sealed in someone in Konoha and maybe this person was hoping to find out who. As they ran he glanced at Gai.

"Did you notice our tail?" he asked quietly.

"Hai," he replied just as quietly, "do you think it is from Sunagakure?"

"No, I think who ever sent that bird is the same person who saved Gaara-Sama and took the Ichibi," Kakashi replied. Three days later when they arrived in Konoha the hawk was still following them not even bothering to hide itself from them. Kakashi dismissed his team as he and Gai went straight to Minato's office. Kakashi was pleased that Jiraiya was there when they arrived. He might know what was going on.

"Kakashi, how did the mission go?" Minato asked.

"Gaara-Sama is safe, but we are not the ones who saved him…it seems that someone else did but that isn't all, he extracted Ichibi," Kakashi said.

"How is that possible?" Gai asked not being informed of this little bit of information.

"Most of the time when someone has a Buji extracted it is usually instant death…but it is not always the case," Minato said calmly.

"There is also a hawk that has been following us," Kakashi said, "but this hawk possess the Sharingan, it records everything it sees and can play it back to whoever it wants to."

"This is bad," Jiraiya said smirking shaking his head slowly.

"What is it?" Minato asked.

"I have heard rumors, this hawk is no ordinary hawk by any stretch of the imagination," Jiraiya said.

"We already know this how many hawks fly around with Sharingan?" Gai asked.

"My spies tell me this hawk was used to blackmail the Raikage, and that is why the business with the Hyuga's were dropped," Jiraiya explained, "according to my source this bird doesn't just record events but thoughts if it looks you in the eyes it can search your memories and copy those as well. And it is rather adapt at Genjutsu. No one has ever seen the person who controls this bird."

"Do you think it is an Uchiha that is control the hawk?" Gai asked.

"Maybe not an Uchiha but it would have to be someone who has a Sharingan, at least that would be my guess," Jiraiya replied.

"I want you three to keep your eyes open for any strange behavior," Minato said calmly. As they left his mind raced with possibilities and he knew the two most likely candidates for controlling this bird, both were masked men with unreal power, the first tried to have the Kyubi destroy Konoha and the other sealed the Kyubi within his own body. He hadn't heard of or seen them since, he knew that one of them defiantly had a Sharingan but he couldn't be sure if either of them were alive.

A man with long black hair pale skin and his eyes an amber color with slits for pupils strolled thru the village, "what are you doing here Orochimaru?" a man with long white hair asked frowning and a blond haired woman appeared at his side.

"Jiraiya-Kun, Tsunade-Chan," he said with a twisted smile coming across his snake like face, "just the people that I wanted to see."

"You shouldn't have come here Orochimaru," Tsunade said glaring at him.

"Don't give me that look Tsunade-Chan, you will hurt my feelings," he said still smiling at her.

"What do you want with us?" Jiraiya asked coldly.

"Every well, I have come to make a deal with you two," Orochimaru answered.

"What kind of deal?" Tsunade asked remembering what he wanted last time and what he had offered.

"You two are aware that Itachi-Kun, as powerful as he is didn't whip out the Uchiha clan…at least not alone," Orochimaru said smiling Jiraiya and Tsunade continued to glare at him, "I guess you didn't know this," Orochimaru said chuckling.

"Get to the point Orochimaru," Jiraiya snapped.

"I believe I have found him," Orochimaru answered.

"Why come to us with this?" Tsunade asked, "I am sure your subordinates would be more than happy to help you."

"I am sure they would to, but sadly they don't have the power I need," Orochimaru said.

"You still haven't told us why we should help you," Tsunade said coldly.

"How about in exchange for your services I will give the Akatsuki, I will tell you who is in it and their abilities," Orochimaru said with a smirk, "all that and you don't even have to commit treason."

"Give us time to think this over," Jiraiya said Tsunade turned to him with a shocked expression.

"Don't keep me waiting Jiraiya-Kun," and with that Orochimaru vanished. Jiraiya turned to head towards Minato's office.

"Jiraiya, you can't be serious," Tsunade said walking along side him. But he didn't say anything he just continued to Minato's office. Minato was surprised to see him back so soon.

"What can I do for you Jiraiya-Sensei?"

"I might know who sent the hawk, but in order to find out for sure…it will involve cooperating with Orochimaru," Jiraiya said coolly.

"What does Orochimaru want with this guy?" Minato asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is he is willing to tell us who is in the Akatsuki and a list of their abilities," Jiraiya answered.

"I will leave the choice to go up to the two of you," Minato said.

A few hours later the three Sannin were off on a two day trip, "How nostalgic is this, the three of us together again working together," Orochimaru said smirking at his two teammates.

"Orochimaru if you try anything I will kill you," Jiraiya said darkly.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you Jiraiya-Kun," Orochimaru said chuckling.

Two days later a man sat in a dark room a mask lying by his side, "three people approach," a girl with mint green hair said her orange eyes fixed on the man's back.

"I am aware, it is the three Sannin," he said picking up the mask and placing it on his face.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"We do nothing, I will deal with them," he said coolly.

"Alone," she said with a shocked expression.

"I am never alone," he said walking past her, he made his way outside, the island covered in a thick mist. He made his way to the island's coast waiting for the arrival of three of the strongest Shinobi to ever live.

The three Sannin stopped when they saw they saw him, "leave this place at once, this is your only warning."

"Who are you?" Jiraiya asked.

"How about this if you can beat me I will tell you everything," the masked Shinobi said coolly. Orochimaru lunged for the masked Shinobi who quickly countered and sent the snake Sannin fly back, "you will have to do much better than that if you want to beat me."

'Katon: Endan,' Jiraiya sent a large stream of fire at the masked man.

'Futon: Daitoppa,' Orochimaru's Jutsu increased the power of Jiraiya's but the masked man dodged it, and without even looking dodged a punch from Tsunade.

"Now that is a little better… but it still won't be enough," the masked man said coolly. But just then one of his hands was snared by Jiraiya's hair and then other by Orochimaru's snakes and Tsunade punched him in the face he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin," Jiraiya said looking around for the man.

"Behind you," they all turned to see him standing on the water, they saw him use one hand to make a seal, 'Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu,' and a massive dragon emerged from the water.

'Kuchiyose: Rashomon,' Orochimaru placed his hand to the ground and a demonic looking gate rose up from the ground but the amount of power behind the Suiryudan no Jutsu ripped thru the gate and Jiraiya used his hair to shield the three of them from the weakened Jutsu. Even after hitting Rashomon and Jiraiya's hair shielding them the Jutsu still hurt like hell.

"To use that Jutsu with one hand and only one hand seal," Jiraiya said.

"Not even the Nidaime Hokage had that kind of power," Tsunade said glaring at the masked man.

"He is truly impressive," Orochimaru said smirking. Then the three of them used their summoning Jutsu in the hopes it would change the tides of the battle into their favor.

"That is no fair…well I guess I will have to leave the plans," the masked man said rather childishly, 'Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan,' from the ground trees sprouted up and trapped the summoning so that they couldn't move a muscle. The speed of his Jutsu had caught them all by surprise.

"This is…my Grandfather's Jutsu…" Tsunade said looking horrified.

"No, this is slightly different these trees absorb chakra, so even now your little friends…" he said pointing at the three oversized animals, "are losing their chakra and the more they struggle the quicker it is sapped," he made another hand sign and a bridge appeared going back to the main land. Jiraiya quickly started to think, 'they have seen him use Suiton and Mokuton so that means he can also use Doton, now the only question was what other surprises this guy has up his selves?'

Orochimaru spit up his sword and charged the masked Shinobi who pulled a staff out of his sleeve and this caused Jiraiya's eye to twitch, he didn't mean it literally. The speed at which the masked Shinobi moved was impressive, he had the clear advantage in that field, and he was able to get thru Orochimaru's defenses. Tsunade jumped to the aid of her former teammate, but the masked man countered her attack by locking arms with her and twisted his body to slam Tsunade to the ground. Then he jumped to avoid Jiraiya's hair needles. Jiraiya ran to Tsunade's side and helped her up Orochimaru to her other side all three glaring at his guy who was beating them like they were freshly minted Genin.

"Don't worry we all lose a step or two in our old age," the mask Shinobi said irritating all three Sannin, "you fought well and as a reward I will allow you to leave this place, but next time I cannot promise the same kindness."

The three summonings vanished and the three Sannin left across the bridge that he had made, the masked man watched as they all left.

"That was impressive," Fu said stepping next to him.

"I only won because I know them better than they know me," the masked man said coolly.

"But you weren't trying to kill them were you," Fu asked.

"No…but they were trying to kill me either," he replied.

"It seems you are not as fast as you believed yourself to be," Fu said pulling out a couple of Jiraiya's hairs from his back.

"They are Sannin after all, let's see how you do against the three of them by yourself," he said crossing his arms and started pouting under his mask. Fu giggled a little at his antics.

When Jiraiya and Tsunade arrived back the village the first place they went was to Minato's office, Jiraiya placed the a book on the desk he looked up at the pair of them, "you both look like hell," Minato said, "did you end up fighting Orochimaru?"

"No… with Orochimaru," Jiraiya said.

"And we still lost," Tsunade added.

"You didn't have to tell him that part," Jiraiya said pouting slightly.

"Who did you fight?"Minato asked.

"My best guess would be a Senju…he knew Mokuton, and he could use Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu with a single hand and only one seal," Jiraiya said, "this guy was impressive."

"You two go get some rest, you're not as young as you use to be," Minato said innocently as he looked down at the papers on his desk, he glanced up to see both of them walking out with their heads hanging low both of them muttering about losing a step or two, "what was that about?"


	4. Slaying of Titan: Enter Sasuke

Sasuke was getting tired of waiting for Orochimaru to return from whatever the hell he was doing, Itachi wasn't just going to kill himself, his grip on the hilt of his blade tight, with a flick of the wrist he had unsheathed his katana and the blade sliced thru the flames burning atop the candles before him. The fire went out as he replaced the sword in its sheath. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Kabuto rushing past the room, Sasuke turned and left the room he had been training himself he found Kabuto tending to Orochimaru and it seemed that neither of them noticed him just outside the door.

"Orochimaru-Sama, I take it, that it didn't go as planned," Kabuto said coolly.

"Don't sound so pleased Kabuto-Kun," Orochimaru said frowning. Sasuke stood out of sight a frown came across his usually passive face, the man who was suppose to be training him to kill Itachi was out getting his ass kicked by Kami knows who.

"It seems you're battle has speed up the rate in which the Fushi Tenshin is weakening, you will need a new host within the next couple of days," Kabuto said patching up Orochimaru the best he could. Kabuto left the room not noticing Sasuke as he walked in the other direction Sasuke stepped into the room.

"Who did you lose to?" Sasuke asked his cold eyes fixed on his Sensei, "it doesn't matter, I have no use for a weak Sensei."

Orochimaru was impaled by Sasuke's Chidori Eiso, "I always knew that it would come to this," Orochimaru said coolly.

"I have nothing more to learn from you. I want show any mercy, even if you beg," Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan, "Orochimaru you are weaker than me, there is no point in sacrificing my body to you anymore.'

"Big words…from the leftover Uchiha," Orochimaru said glaring at Sasuke.

"Hmph…if I hadn't been so weak I never would've sought you out, would I?" Sasuke replied smugly, "You only wanted me because you couldn't handle Itachi, right Great Sannin Genius-San? Perhaps the world at large would consider you gifted, but you are nowhere near the level of an Uchiha. Before us the greatest genius in the universe barely comes off average."

Orochimaru started laughing like a mad man, "The great Uchiha clan," Orochimaru said laughing, "the clan full of second best. Even the best of you were second best."

Sasuke frowned as this man insulted the Uchiha name, "There are those that even the strongest Uchiha fear, you come to fight me at my weakest and even this will be enough to defeat you. It is only because of my power that you have made it this far," Orochimaru said an evil smirk on his face. Sasuke had heard enough he pulled out his katana to finish off the Snake Sannin, but before he could finish him off something shot from his mouth.

"So your true body…is a scaly white serpent…" Sasuke said looking up at the massive serpent before him, "you wanted to take over people's bodies so badly you experimented on your own…now you are a pathetic shall of your former self."

"Come Sasuke-Kun…give me your body!" Orochimaru shouted as he lunged for the young Uchiha who flipped over Orochimaru. The scales on Orochimaru were white snakes that attacked Sasuke at the will of Orochimaru. Sasuke allowed himself to be consumed by the second level of his curse mark.

After s short fight Sasuke had believed that he had come out victorious, he returned to normal as he looked down at the pieces of snake that had been Orochimaru. But his body felt strange, it was going numb.

"Finally feeling the effects are we?" Orochimaru said, "The humors of these white snakes can even taint the air with their paralyzing venom. I am undying. You are a whelp whose Jutsu are still too weak to kill me….huhu…you are mine."

Orochimaru lunged once again at Sasuke but with the venom hanging in the air he was unable to dodge it. The nest thing Sasuke knew he was standing in the strangest place he had ever seen.

"Huh…what is this place?" he asked looking around.

"An alternate dimension inside of me…and the place I carry out the soul transfer," Orochimaru said as he slowly emerged from the ground. Sasuke just stared at the snake Sannin, "it has already started."

Sasuke looked down and snake like creatures where coming out of him rooting him to the spot, and started to cover his body.

"Hehehehehe…those eyes…those eyes will be mine!" Orochimaru cried out.

Kabuto was heading back to Orochimaru's room, when he saw blood splatter covering the floor he rushed to see what had happened, Sasuke was standing in the room with a white snake at his feet. 'Did he do the soul transfer already,' Kabuto wondered as he kept his eye on Sasuke.

As Sasuke walked past him he couldn't help but to ask, "Which one…are you?"

"Which one do you think?" Sasuke said looking at Kabuto as he activated his Sharingan showing Kabuto what happened. Orochimaru was mere moments from calming what he wanted, but the snakes started pulling away from Sasuke and changing.

"This can't be happening….I created this dimension! There's no way…there's no way! There can't be! This is my-…"

"Orochimaru…against my eyes none of your Jutsu… actually you know the rest."

"I refuse…I refuse… to let this happen! I am Orochimaru! I am immortal!" he cried out as he was consumed by his own Jutsu, "Destined to discover the meaning behind everything! Destined to take control of everything in this world…I will not die!"

Back in the real world Kabuto watched as Sasuke walked way. He made his way down under the hide out where there were chambers full of what looked to be water.

"I thought that was you…so you actually defeated Orochimaru then…"

"Yeah…forget that though let's get you out of there," Sasuke said coolly, as he sliced thru the glass and the water spilled to the floor.

"Finally…thanks Sasuke," a man said taking form from the water.

"We'll take care of you first, Suigetsu…come with me."

"Me first…what about the others?"

"There are two left…we need to get Juugo in the North lair and Karin in the south."

"Do we have to?" Sasuke just stared at the man who had just taken form in front of him, "I can't stand those two. I don't think I'll ever get along with them."

"I just need you three to cooperate you don't have to like each other," Sasuke said coolly.

"Well you did save me, so if that is what you want I will go along with it," Suigetsu said smiling, "Why'd you choose them? What do you think of them?"

"They need to learn to shut up, now put some clothes on so we can go," Sasuke said looking away.

"Haha…you definitely sound like a leader," Suigetsu said rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's get a few things straight," Suigetsu said appearing behind Sasuke his finger pointed at Sasuke's head.

"Okay," he said in a bored tone.

"You're not in charge because you took Orochimaru down."

"Everyone was after him…someone was bound to kill him eventually."

"You were his favorite so you weren't kept under surveillance and he let you stand at his side. You just got more chances at him than the rest of us."

"What's your point?"

"That I have the advantage now," but Sasuke didn't even bat an eyelash, "Just kidding, your heart rate didn't even change. That's enough from me…your winning was no fluke. I always heard rumors about how strong you were. I heard that your platoon was the one who defeated my old Senpai Momochi Zabuza wasn't it?"

Sasuke mind immediately strayed to a certain red head, "Can we make a quick detour there is somewhere that I want to go?"

Naruko was sitting on her bed wearing a pair of orange sweatpants and a black tank top she looked outside as the rain fell, she was so bored she hadn't had a cool mission since she had returned from Sunagakure and saved Gaara…well she didn't save him but she did find him. She heard a knocking at the door and knew her mother was out she was busy at the Academy and her father was at the office. She got out of bed and went to answer the door.

"Naruko…" he started as his face turned red as he got a good look at her, her sweatpants hanging on her hips her tight fitting top.

"Is there something you needed Choji-Kun?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama told me to get you for a mission," he said quickly.

"You are awesome Choji-Kun, that is the best news I have heard in a while," she said jumping up and down happily, "you don't know how bored I was getting with no missions."

Choji was fighting back a noise bleed as he watched this act, "Choji-Kun, are you alright? You are looking a little red," she said getting on her tippy toes and placed her forehead against his.

"I am fine, Naruko-Chan," he said quickly.

"Okay…if you are sure," she grabbed her shoes, put them on before shouting, "let's go!"

Choji started running after her, when they arrived at Minato's office Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon, "Naru-neesama," the three cried out happily as she stepped thru the door.

"Thank you Choji-San," Minato said smiling at the young Akimichi bowed and made his way out of the office.

"Choji-Kun isn't going on the mission with me?" Naruko asked.

"No, this is your team for the mission," Minato said indicating the young Shinobi before him, "this will be your chance to lead a mission it is only a C-ranked mission. You are to go to Nami no Kuni."

"So Naru-neesama is your leader on this mission?" Konohamaru asked excitedly.

"Hai, you are to go get Tazuna and take him to the trade post, he is helping with the construction, the mission shouldn't last more than a week or two," Minato said watching his daughter's face light up at the idea of leading her own mission. She quickly composed herself.

"Alright team, we leave in two hours pack everything you will need," Naruko said, the three Genin before her.

"Hai, Naruko-Senpai!" the three shouted happily and rushed out of the room. Naruko quickly followed out the office closing the door behind her. She ran home, she changed into the same outfit that she had worn when she had first arrived back at the village. She picked up the katana that Kurama had given her she pulled the blade out of the sheath, the blade the kitsune gleamed in the light. She replaced the weapon in its case then strapped it to her waist. Then she packed everything else that she would need in a couple of scrolls so she could have everything she need and not have to carry a lot. She placed the scrolls in a backpack. She looked at the clock she still had an hour and a half before the meeting time at the main gate.

"Yo," she turned to see Kakashi sitting in her window ceil.

"What are you doing here Kakashi-Sensei?" she asked frowning when she saw that he was reading one of Ero-Sennin's books.

"I heard you get to lead your very first mission, and I thought we could celebrate by going out for ramen if you have the time," he said looking up from his book.

"Hai, I always have time for ramen," she said happily. She followed Kakashi out the window and went to heaven on earth, Ichiraku Ramen.

As they sat and ramen Kakashi finally spoke, "I am very proud of you, I remember the laud brash Kunoichi."

"It's because I have had good teachers," she said smiling up at him, "when I joined your team I felt like something more than just the Yondaime's daughter…I guess that is why I acted out so they would know my name."

"One day everyone will know your name, not because of who your father is but because of who you are," Kakashi said patting her on the head, "good luck on your mission hopefully it's nice and boring."

"But that is no fun," Naruko pouted.

"But at least I know that my cute little student will return safely," Kakashi said getting up from his seat paying for their meal.

"See you later Kakashi-Sensei," she said waving to him. The rain had stopped and she decided to wait for her team at the main gate, there was only ten minutes before she told them to be there. When she arrived she was surprised to see them waiting for her.

"We didn't want to make you wait Senpai," Konohamaru said beaming up at her.

"Well then since we are all here there is no point in waiting," Naruko said smiling at her team. Off they went, making good time it was a two day trip but she was sure they could make it in about a day since they didn't have any civilians with them. She allowed the Genin to keep the pace to make sure that she didn't wear them out. They only stopped a few times to eat and catch their breath, but it seemed that the Konohamaru and his team were trying to impress her.

When they arrived the sun had just come up, they stopped at the bridge, "the Great Naruko Bridge," Konohamaru read.

"That is so cool that you have a bridge named after you," Moegi said and Udon nodded in agreement. Naruko just smiled as she looked up at the bridge.

"Let's go," she said walking over the bridge, the three didn't realize that Naruko had already started across the bridge.

"Naru-neesama!" they all shouted as they ran to catch up. They walked up to a house a rather large house, Naruko knocked on the door it opened up and a woman opened the door her dark eyes widened, a smile crossed her face.

"Naruko-Chan?" the woman asked.

"Hai, Tsunami-neechan," Naruko said smiling.

"Inari will be happy to see you again…my how you have grown," Tsunami said hugging Naruko.

Sasuke and Suigetsu were nearing the bridge; Sasuke stopped noticing that they were being watched, his eyes dashed around but he couldn't find anyone, "Suigetsu go and get the sword I will meet up with you."

"Alright I won't take long," Suigetsu sensing that too that they were being watched, he turned and when he was out of sight Sasuke called out.

"I know you are there, so come out," he said passively his eyes still scanning the area and a man stepped out he had long dark hair that was pulled into a ponytail, he had dark eyes that fixed Sasuke unblinkingly. He wore midnight blue robs with what looked like falling feathers that were a much paler blue.

"Those who go out seeking blood usually find it Uchiha-Kun," the man said showing no fear in the face of an Uchiha.

"That is the point," Sasuke said coolly.

"But it usually not the blood they seek," he said just as calmly.

Suigetsu arrived at the bridge looking at the name Great Naruko Bridge, it must have been one of Sasuke's teammates, he thought to himself. He made his way across the bridge towards the. He sipped on his water as he made his way to the grave and what he saw made him drop the bottle, there was someone standing at the grave site. At the sound of the bottle hitting the ground the girl turned around her deep red hair dancing around her pretty face. Her blue eyes seemed to pierce his soul as she unsheathed a beautiful katana with a Kitsune engraved on it. She stood with the blade pointing at him.

"I was not aware this was a popular tourist destination," Suigetsu said raising his hands showing he was no threat to her.

"If that is true what are you doing here," she said a hard look in her eyes.

"That is a beautiful sword…and body" Suigetsu said the last part under his breath, "Can I see it?"

"Any closer and it will be the last thing you see," she said in a deadly tone, her temperament might be worse than Karin's.

"Okay…okay, my name is Suigetsu," he said stepping back noticing the Hitai-ate around her forehead, "what is a Konoha Shinobi doing here at Zabuza-Senpai's grave."

"My team witnessed his death," she said softly.

"You wouldn't be Naruko would you?" Suigetsu asked watching for the red heads reaction.

"Hai, I am Naruko," she said her gaze still as he relaxed when she replaced her sword.

"What brings you here Naruko-Chan?" Suigetsu asked.

"I don't know…maybe nostalgia," her expression softened, "I have to go now."

"I hope to see you again Naruko-Chan," Suigetsu said as she walked past him, leaves swirled around her and she was gone. He walked up to the sword and pulled it from the ground, then he turned to leave, but before he did he looked back at the place the girl had vanished. He would have to ask Sasuke about her.

Sasuke stood staring blankly at the place the strange man had been standing even thou he had been gone for several minutes, "Sharingan…" was all he said.

"What about Sharingan?" Suigetsu asked as he stepping up to Sasuke.

"A man wielding the Sharingan," Sasuke said in his emotionless tone.

"Was it Itachi?" Suigetsu asked.

"No…I don't know who this was," Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"So, where to next," Suigetsu asked as Sasuke finally looked away from the place that he had been staring so intently.

Naruko he had a bad feeling that Suigetsu had been there for something more than just pay his respects to a grave and when she had seen him take the sword she followed him at a distance so he wouldn't know that she was there. Suigetsu had made his way back to the forest and to her shock Sasuke was there. If Sasuke was there that meant Orochimaru couldn't be that far he would never let Sasuke stray far.

She knew that she had to keep a closer eye on her team because things could get a whole lot more dangerous if Orochimaru was near. She tried to hear what Sasuke was saying but he was, she wanted Sasuke to turn and find her but she didn't say anything she didn't move. But seeing him brought back all her failures. As Sasuke and Suigetsu walked away she slid down the tree that she had been standing behind.


	5. Council's Plot

Minato sat in his office going over the book that Jiraiya and Tsunade had got from Orochimaru, some of the members had more information than others. He flipped thru and he stopped on Sasori, who had a red x over his image, but he was the only one who had this done…so that meant that he was the only one that has died so far or at least the only one that they knew was dead.

There was a knock at the door. He looked up as the village entered stood at his door Utatane Koharu, Homura Mitokado and Shimura Danzo. Minato didn't allow them to have as much power as Hiruzen had when he was Hokage but he still took their advice in considerations before he made a decision. He looked between the three of them, "what can I do for you?" he asked kindly.

"We have been made aware that you sent Naruko out on a mission again," Koharu said coolly.

"Hai, as she is Shinobi of Konohagakure, I am well within my rights to send her missions," Minato replied closing the book in front of him.

"Who did you send with her?" Mitokado asked.

"Please just get to the point I am a very busy man," Minato said getting tired of this game that they always tried to play with him.

"Isn't convent that she was sent on a mission the day before her suitor is scheduled to arrive," Danzo said with a passive tone.

"Why does my daughter have suitors coming here anyway, I don't remember talking to anyone about having her hand," Minato said his tone had a slight icy under tone to it.

"When will she return?" Koharu asked calmly.

"Who knows may a week…maybe two," Minato said his eyes fixed on the three elders, "is there anything else?"

"No that will be all…for now," Danzo said coolly, Minato watched as the door closed a bird flew into his office he opened the scroll.

"Genma!" he called out and a lazy looking man with a senbon in his mouth entered the room.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama," he said and when he saw the look on his face he knew that it was something serious. Minato quickly pulled out seven files and go and get them and return to as soon as possible.

Two young men were walking across the water in silence until a white haired man spoke, "mind if I asked you something?"

"What?" Sasuke answered nonchalantly.

"Why are you rounding people up?" Suigetsu asked.

"I've got a certain plan I need to carry out. One that can be accomplished more efficiently with a full platoon," He said looking over at his associate.

"So why me?

"I've been planning this ever since I came to Orochimaru. I picked you all a long time ago."

"Heh…but…I don't think there is a reason to choose Karin. She's not like me, she's Orochimaru's subordinate. She and I were both experimented on a lot…and she has a despicable personality. If you want a fiery red head I am sure there is a better one," Suigetsu said smirking, there was something in his words that made Sasuke feel like there was something Suigetsu knew…something that he shouldn't.

"I'll admit that there are plenty of strong Shinobi that I could've recruited easily, but there isn't anyone else that has her unique abilities," Sasuke answered watching Suigetsu out the corner of his eye.

"She is unique… I'll give her that…" Suigetsu said as they made their way into the bass. They passed by prisoners that looked as if they hadn't had a proper meal in quite some time. Mutters broke out all around them, mutters of 'it's him, it's Uchiha Sasuke.' Other saying, 'that mean…he really is dead.'

But the two passed without a word or even sparing a second glance, soon they found their way blocked by a redhead girl; her eyes were red just like hair. Her hair style was unusual one side was straight the other spiky and unkempt.

"It's you guys after all…" she said standing with a hand on her hip, "you're alone Sasuke…so it's true then."

"That's mean…I am here too aren't I?" Suigetsu said in a hurt tone.

"So…why are you here?" Karin asked.

"Sasuke's got a proposition for you. Can you lead us to a room instead of standing around talking? It's been a while since I have walked so I am a bit exhausted."

"Hmph…" she said turning and leading them to a room the two men sat while Karin stood watching them.

"Come with me Karin…I need you," Sasuke said.

"HUH!" she looked completely shocked at his words, "Why should I go anywhere? I'm in charge of this place!"

"Orochimaru is out of the picture now," Sasuke said coolly.

"What are you gonna do with all the captives!"

"Suigetsu…go free all the prisoners." Karin didn't know what to do, what to say.

"Heh…still acting like the boss, he…" Suigetsu said getting to his feet.

"Don't you dare!" Karin shouted.

"There is no more reason to keep them around. What would you with them?" Sasuke asked, she glanced back to see Suigetsu getting ready to open the door.

"I still refuse! I'm not under any obligation to follow your orders you know!" she shouted at him, but Sasuke sat unaffected by this.

"Fine…if you feel that strongly I will find someone else," Sasuke replied. Karin backed up to the door and locked it.

"I'll come," she said lovingly, she took off her glass and sat down next to him batting her eyelashes, "if you really need me, I'll go with you."

"What brought that on? You changed your mind pretty quickly," Sasuke said backing away slightly.

"I was just thinking…how tired I am of standing guard over this place…" she said as her lips inched closer to his.

"Would you back off?" he asked trying not to show his discomfort.

"We don't have to take Suigetsu-Baka either…all we need is each other!" she was inches from kissing him but she jumped away when the door was broken down.

"Come on, let's go, Sasuke…Karin clearly doesn't want to come," Suigetsu said leaning against his sword.

"Actually…she changed her mind," Sasuke said.

"Damn, I was looking forward to asking another redhead to join us," Suigetsu said shrugging.

"I-I did not! I, uh just…I need to…I'm heading in the same direction you two are! Pure coincidence!" Karin said nervously replacing her glasses on her face.

"Oh really? Lucky us. I guess you will be with us for awhile, then," Suigetsu said.

"Yeah just for a little while," Karin answered.

"At least there is still a chance. Well then…next up Juugo," Suigetsu said.

"What Juugo! You wanna take him along too!" Karin said in surprise tone.

"What do you care? You're only going to be with us for 'a little while' remember," Suigetsu said smugly.

Four days after they left Nami no Kuni and they were nearing the trade outpost, that Tazuna had been hired to oversee. The construction was suppose have finished over a month ago but due to set backs it still remained unfinished. The whole way Konohamaru and Inari had been fighting about something but it was driving her crazy.

When they arrived at the trade post it was a lot larger than she thought it would have been. It looked more like a city, but it was unfinished. And it was in much worse shape than any of them expected. The deeper into the city that they went the more complete it looked but it was still worn down.

They found the Merchant that had hired Tazuna, he was well dressed in a black business suit white shirt and he was fairly tall his dark hair streaked with grey, his eyes hidden behind black glasses.

"Tazuna-san, you arrived much faster than I anticipated," the man said, stretching his hand out towards the builder, "my name is Mori Sadao, and who are your friends Tazuna-San?"

"This is my grandson Inari and the Shinobi we hired to see us here safely, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi and Naruko," Tazuna answered pointing to each in turn.

"Naruko the Shinobi the Great Naruko Bridge is named," Sadao said smiling, "who would have ever thought it would be Konohagakure no Hime. I saw you take part in the Chunin exams three years ago, you were very impressive."

"Thank you Mori-San," she said bowing respectfully.

"Please just call me Sadao," he said smiling causing both Inari and Konohamaru to glare at him, "it is a shame my son isn't here he has always been a big fan of yours."

"When can I meet the builders and tour the work site?" Tazuna asked.

"Tomorrow tonight I think you should rest you must be tired after your long trip," Sadao said, "let me show you were you will be staying…and everything that you need will be provided to you."

He led them to hotel it was nice considering how old the building looked, Tazuna and Inari shared one room while Konohamaru and Udon were in another and the two girls shared a room.

"Naruko-Senpai will you train us?" Konohamaru asked smiling brightly Udon and Moegi both gave her the same bright smile.

"Hai, I will train you guys," she answered with a smile on her face, "that is if you can keep up," a devilish smile came across her face. She ran from the hotel and the other started after her, but they couldn't keep up with her no matter how hard they tried. The faster they ran, fast Naruko ran. They finally caught up to her up to her outside the city in the forest.

"Ok…now that we are warmed up let's begin," she said happily, "now it is time for the fun."

The sun was nearly down when they made their way back to the hotel, the Genin were crawling after Naruko, and they were all too happy to crawl into bed. Moegi was too tired to even shower she fell into bed and went straight to sleep. Naruko went into the bathroom and let the warm water run down her body.

Ten minutes later Naruko turned the water off. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She opened the bathroom door she felt the bottom of her stomach sitting on her bed was a man holding the katana that Kurama had given her.

"A beautiful sword…how well can you wield it?" he asked as he ran his fingers along the blade.

"Who are you?" Naruko asked glaring at him.

"Follow me and find out," he said jumping onto the windowsill holding the sword.

"Give that back," she hissed, he jumped out of the window. She followed him without thinking, but as fast as she was she couldn't keep up and he didn't even be trying. Once she thought had caught up to him he vanished only to reappear again. She ended up back in the area that she had been training Konohamaru and his team. She looked around for him but she couldn't find him, "where are you?"

"I am right here," a soft voice said directly behind her. Naruko's body stiffened, without thinking she formed the chakra and in her hand. She spun to smash her Jutsu in his chest but it missed he had been able to dodge it from that range.

"Calm down Namikaze-Hime, I am not here to fight you," he said reaching around her holding the sword for her to take. She felt her heart skip a beat slowly she took the sword.

"If you are not here to fight then what are you doing here?" she asked trying to keep her voice level, but her heart pounded in her chest, his scent filled her lungs, it was musky mint, it was familiar but she didn't know where she had smelled it before.

"I have come here to give you a gift," her body stiffened as he spoke, his mouth was inches from her ear but his voice wasn't muffled like it was suppose to be if he was wearing his mask.

"Why would you do that?" she whispered, she turned but all she could make out was his eyes, they were the strangest Sharingan she had ever seen. She felt her eyes becoming heavy, until she was unable to stand. She fell into his arms asleep.

_A young man stood atop the head of a giant statue face another statue even thou he didn't know it; it was on the head of the strongest Uchiha to ever live on which he stood facing the strongest Senju to ever live. _

"_Sasuke!" the young man froze for a moment before he turned slowly to face a girl with deep red hair her pure blue eye fixed on him. Sadness filled her eyes, "Sasuke…why are you leaving?" her voice was barely more than a whisper, but Sasuke caught ever word._

"_You wouldn't understand…" he said his voice lacking emotion his eyes cold and full of hate._

"_What wouldn't I understand…talk to me please!" she cried out to him._

"_You wouldn't understand what it is like to know that your own flesh and blood took everything from you then forced you to watch as he slays your entire family!" Sasuke shouted at her, "you the Konohagakure no Hime, you have always had everything handed to you the best Sensei's person trainers…anything you wanted was handed to you! My brother, who was always too busy for me, would come running at your very whim!"_

"_Sasuke…" she started but she was cut off._

"_Orochimaru promised me power…power to destroy Itachi," Sasuke glaring at her._

"_Sasuke please reconsider, we will help you stop your brother…but please, not like this."_

"_It seems like the chances of you just turn and go back to the villages isn't going to happen," Sasuke said smirking._

"_I will not let you go to Orochimaru even if I have to break you to keep that from happening," Naruko said calmly she was no longer smile, she had a look that he had only seen on her face a few times before. She charged him and before he could react, she landed a punch across his face knocking him back. It hurt more than he thought it would have, but he was still on his feet his Sharingan activated and he was able to dodge her next punch but it felt him open and she landed a kick in the center of his chest. This time he wasn't able to maintain his balance. She jumped on top of him pinning his arms down with her knees, each time she spoke her fist would smash against the side of his face._

"_Did we mean that little to you that you would throw everything away for revenge? Did we Sasuke, if you leave like this do you think you can ever come back!" she shouted Sasuke didn't make a sound with each blow and with each blow it weakened, until she finally stopped, "are you going to let him take everything from you again?"_

_For a moment he looked up at her then he spat blood in her face "And what do I have left…those weaklings back at the village they mean nothing to me," his curse mark started to activate he pulled his arm free and grabbed the front of her jacket. She tried to pry his hand off of her but his grip was too tight. His grip didn't slacken at all, and before she knew what was happening. Sasuke had kicked her as hard as he could blood spilled from her, and she was sent flying back but Sasuke never released her jacket. So again and again he beat on her until her jacket finally gave as she was sent into the statue of Hashirama. She looked up in time to see Gokakyu Jutsu heading right for her and she managed to dodge it. Sasuke ran down and to the water below to face Naruko. She stood with defiant look on her face._

"_Let see which is superior your speed or my strength," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. She pulled off her tattered jacket and charged Sasuke while it was still in her hand. When she was five feet away she threw the jacket he knocked it aside but it was enough time to give Naruko the edge and she landed a hard punch to his face he stumbled back, she landed a kick to his head causing him to stumble again then a blow to the gut. When he bent double she kneed him in the face. He fell on his back and Naruko jumped on him and punched him once more._

"_Who knew you what to jump me so bad, dirty little Hime," Sasuke said with a he reached up and grabbed her shirt and as he got to his feet, he went to slam her into the water but she caught herself standing on her hands while her legs wrapped around his neck and reversed the attack back on him._

_Sasuke popped out of the water about ten feet away smirking, his eyes fixed on the red head before him, her clothes in tatters but despite this she looked to be in a rather good condition, 'Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu,' she tried to dodge it but he had trapped her around leg with wire. But as his Jutsu hit he realized that it was just a clone, it was only time before she used that damn Jutsu, his eyes scanned the area but when he found her it was too late he felt a pair of hands grab him by the ankle. His feet were pulled from under him and his face hit the water before he was spun around and flung into the side of the cannon. He hit the rock face first, before sliding down the rock wall. He lay motionless on the ground._

"_You just had to do this the hard way, didn't you Teme," she said reaching down._

"_No I think it was rather easy," he said the sound of a thousand birds filled the air as his hand ripped thru her back and out her chest. She looked down at his hand, "it is actually perfect that it was you…you see you were my best friend, and to get the power necessary to kill my Itachi…to get the eyes he has…it required me to kill my closest friend."_

_He felt her small hands grab hold of his carefully, "you were my best friend too Teme," she said weakly. Her hands fell away, and he yanked his hand from her chest she hit the water and started to sink. He started to walk away but he froze when he felt something wasn't right he turned to see Naruko on her feet once more the hole in her chest was healing, and it left no sign of a scare, her eyes seemed dead somehow._

_He blinked and she was gone, he turned in time to see Naruko's fist smash into his face._

'_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu,' she didn't even try to dodge it, when the smoke cleared she stood there her clothes scorched but otherwise unharmed then he noticed it on her stomach…it was some kind of seal that was slowly disappearing. He got down in a defensive stance but it didn't matter her speed was too much, all Sasuke could do was hope he could outlast this new found power of Naruko's. But soon he was starting to pick up on her movements but little good it did him he couldn't keep up with her speed physically he had no choice, he activated the second level of the curse marks. _

_His speed had increased not enough to keep up with her but enough that he could defend himself from her attack. He looked down and noticed that the seal was nearly gone, and she started to slow down even slower than she had been before the seal had activated. She charged her Rasengan and he his Chidori they charged each other and their Jutsu clashed. There was a large explosion both were knocked back. Sasuke was the only one who got back to his feet as he returned to normal. He picked her up out of the water his gaze falling on her beautiful face. He carried her to the shore, his lips met hers and he left her there._

Sasuke opened his eyes leaning against his shoulder was Karin Juugo was to his other side fast asleep Suigetsu was sitting up, when he noticed Sasuke awake up he smirked. "Good timing you can keep watch," he said stretching. Sasuke got up and sat on the rock that Suigetsu had been sitting.

Nothing he did seem to free him of his wretched curse, what would it take to release him of his weakness the thing that could keep him from his destiny.


	6. Price of Information: Return of a freind

Sasuke looked towards the sky, the sun was starting to peek over the horizon and he decided that it was time to leave he got to his feet and strolled over to his team. Ten minutes later they were heading out; they walked in silence for about five minutes before Suigetsu decided to break the silence.

"Where are we going?" he asked rubbing his stiff neck.

"We are going to a trade post near the border of Kawa no Kuni," he replied they all fell back into silence.

"Sasuke tell us about your team back in Konoha, they have to be powerful…I mean they did kill Zabuza-Senpai after all."

Sasuke didn't say anything for a while, Kakashi was a skilled Shinobi and renowned for copying over a thousand Jutsu and had a mastery over his Sharingan that could rival an Uchiha but he would never admit it to anyone. Sakura was useless in every sense of the word and she was beyond annoying almost as annoying as Naruko, but she was skilled there was no denying that. She had even managed to save his life a twice; once against Haku the second was against Gaara. She had also managed to get him out of a few tight spots. But she was too kind and naïve she thought that everyone could be saved and if you believed hard enough everything would be fine.

"All they were good for was slowing me down," Sasuke replied.

"Of course they weren't on your leave," Karin said looking dewy-eyed up at him.

"I am sure they weren't as strong as you but where they really useless?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke remained silent. Suigetsu shrugged and took his silent to mean yes. When they finally arrived at the trade post it was nearing evening, and the first thing Sasuke wanted to get was information anything that might him find his brother to kill him.

They made their way into dark pub in the corner was a man sitting he had dark hair and eyes; he sat with his arms around two girls. Sasuke sat down across from the man, "Uchiha-San…normally I would ask what Orochimaru wanted but as a little birdie told me he is no longer around. So I can only assume you want something."

"I thought you were supposes to know everything," Sasuke said coolly.

"No…I wouldn't pretend to know everything…but I have a habit of knowing things that I shouldn't," the man said smirking, "I am going to take a wild guess…you are here about either your brother or your would be fiancée."

"Would be fiancée?" Karin asked looking over at Sasuke with a hurt expression, Sasuke frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"You didn't know," the man said trying to sound surprised.

"Stop playing around," Sasuke said glaring at the man.

"Sasuke-San there is no need for such nasty looks, I will tell you what you want to know…but before I do there is something that I want in return," Sasuke frowned at this, "how about this…I will tell you about your fiancée first then you do what I want and then I will tell you about your brother."

"How about you tell me about my brother first," Sasuke said coolly.

"No, because as much as this little tid-bit interest your team I don't think it is enough to insure your return…but anything on your brother will."

"Fine," Sasuke answered.

"After the massacre the elders wanted to insure that you wouldn't do anything…well for the lack of a better word, stupid, like run off and join an enemy of Konoha to get power to get your revenge on your brother. They thought it a good idea to insure your loyalty by having you marry, you know tie you down with a pesky family."

"Who," was all Sasuke asked?

"Who else but Namikaze Naruko, why do you think she was on your team? The elders hoped that she would be enough to insure your loyalty and not run off at the first offer of power. But of course the Hokage was not happy when he learned what they tried to do. Well any way ever since you left the elders have been trying to use her as political bait, suitors have been flocking to Konoha to win the hand of Naruko."

"Why are you telling me this do you think it will make me go back to Konoha?" Sasuke said coldly.

"Heavens no, I tell you this because she is here on a mission, but I think that is enough for now," the man said leaning back pulling the two girls closer with a wide grin on his face, "now what I want, in the prison there is a scroll that they took from one of my men and they are getting ready to send it to Konoha of analysis, I want that scroll back and if you can get it for me I will tell you everything."

"What is so important about this scroll?" Karin asked.

"That is not a part of the deal," he said with a playful smile.

"Fine," Sasuke said getting to his feet.

"I knew I could count on you Sasuke-San," Sasuke didn't reply.

"How do you know you can trust this guy?" Suigetsu asked.

"As much I dislike him he deals in information and he is the best at it, he was once in TI and information gather for Konoha before he left," Sasuke explained.

"Why would Konoha let him wonder around if he is a missing-nin?" Karin asked.

"My guess is he is still passing information along to keep himself out of trouble or he is black mailing Konoha somehow," Sasuke answered, "but he has never passed sensitive information about Konoha to anyone not even to Orochimaru…so he still might be loyal to the village."

"How do you know h won't pass any information on you back to Konoha?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke knew that they had a point but anything thing worth having came with some risk, and the information Minoru had was the best. They made their way to the prison, "I will slip in and grab the scroll," Suigetsu in a bored tone.

"Fine just remember don't kill anyone we don't want to draw any attention to ourselves," Sasuke said. Suigetsu took his sword off and handed it to Sasuke as slipped thru a vent. Twenty minutes later Suigetsu returned handing the scroll over to Sasuke and they went back to the pub and Minoru was still there.

"You have returned already…excuse me ladies business calls," he said getting to his feet, "Sasuke-San please follow me. Please tell your friends to remain out here."

He led them thru a door into a room Sasuke's eyes flickered around the room, "why did you bring me in here?" he asked his gaze finally falling back on Minoru.

"You see what I have to tell you is…well sensitive information," he said gesturing to the other chairs on the other side of his desk.

"What is in this scroll?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing that you have to worry about," Minoru said as he said holding his hand out for the scroll, Sasuke handed it over, "well then…we were talking about your fiancée I believe."

"I want to know about my brother," Sasuke said frowning.

"You see the night that Naruko was born the Kyubi attacked Konoha," he started to explain before Sasuke cut him off.

"And the Yondaime Hokage killed it," Sasuke said, "what does this have to do with Itachi?"

"You cannot kill a Biju they are power taking physical form, you have to seal it into a living person," Minoru said.

"Are you saying that the Kyubi was sealed within Naruko?" Sasuke asked.

"Who knows…but the Akatsuki believes so which means they are after her…if she is they will extract the Biju from her and she will die…if she is not…well the end will probably be the same. My guess is that Itachi will be the one sent to capture her," Minoru explained.

"Are you suggesting that I use Naruko as bait?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"That is one thing you could do."

"There is something else I was wondering about," Sasuke said coolly.

"What would that be?"

"As strong as my brother is…is he really strong enough to wipe out all the Uchiha in a single night?" Sasuke asked.

"No," he answered simply.

"Who helped Itachi wipe out my clan?" Sasuke asked his eye fixed on the man before him unblinkingly.

"There are rumors going around about the man who help," Minoru said with a slight smile.

"Who is it?"

"Uchiha Madara."

"Who is Uchiha Madara?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke-San you are breaking my heart. He was one of Konohagakure's founders and the strongest Uchiha to ever live, and the first Uchiha to activate his Mangekyo Sharingan. But you should have known that being from both Konohagakure and the Uchiha clan."

"If he was a founder he would be long dead."

"People say he is immortal, and if you believe the stories he has the power to even control the Kyubi. Even if it isn't Uchiha Madara you and your friends don't stand a chance in hell."

"Where do I find this Uchiha Madara?" Sasuke asked.

"That I have no idea you will have to find Itachi for that information, but keep track of the Akatsuki is no simple task even for someone like me, so the best way to find them is if they want to be found or have something that they want," Sasuke turned to leave without another word, "it was an honor as always Sasuke-San."

"What did he have to say?"

"I need to capture Naruko before Itachi finds her, that way I can use her to kill him," Sasuke said coolly, "Karin do you think you can find her?"

"Hai…but what is this about…how can you use her to kill him?" Karin asked.

"He thinks she has something that he needs?"Sasuke replied.

Outside the trade post Naruko was train the Genin that she had been placed in charge of. She was trying to teach them Rasengan but it seemed that none of them had good enough Chakra control to learn the Jutsu. But it didn't stop the three from trying to gain praise from the young Chunin.

"Naruko-Hime," her gaze glanced back to see a few Chunin that she had seen around the village but she didn't know their names.

"Please don't call me Hime," she said, "what are you guys doing here?"

"Hokage-Sama has sent us to relieve you of this mission," the Chunin said.

"Why is that?" Naruko asked.

"We don't know we just have been told to have you returned to Konoha as soon as possible," the Chunin answered.

"Very well," she said then she turned to her team, "gather your things we are heading back."

An hour later they were heading back to Konoha; it was about a half a day until they reached Konoha. Naruko went straight to her father's office.

"Why did you call me back early from my mission?" she asked.

"We have received word that the Akatsuki is after you?" Minato said coolly.

"Why would they be after me?"

"They are after you because they think you are Kyubi Jinchuriki."

"Am I a Jinchuriki?" she asked her eyes never leaving her father's.

"No, no one knows who it is, a man came to the village the night of the attack and he sealed the Kyubi within his body and he brought back all that had been killed during the attack," Minato explained, there was a knock on the door but they didn't wait for an answer, Danzo walked into the office followed by the other two elders.

"Naruko-Hime I am glad to see again…Minato-Sama have you told her yet?" Danzo asked turning to face the Hokage.

"I was getting to it before I was interrupted," Minato said rather coldly.

"I am sorry Hokage-Sama," Danzo said but he didn't sound sorry at all.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruko asked.

"We are going to assign you a personal guard for the time being," Minato answered.

"I don't need guards," Naruko said frowning.

"I know you are a skilled Shinobi, no one doubts that, but it is for your own good," Minato pleaded with his daughter.

"Do I at least get to choose my own guard?" she asked unhappy about the news.

"No," Danzo said coldly.

"I think you are overstepping your boundaries Danzo," Minato said just as coldly.

"How about we compromise, Minato-Sama you pick a member of her guard then we pick one and then she can pick the last as long as it is a Jonin leave Shinobi, that why she has a team whenever she goes on a mission," Koharu said.

"That sounds fair," Homura said nodding in agreement.

"So Naruko-Hime who is it you will trust with your lively hood?" Danzo asked coolly.

"I…I don't know…give me so time to think it over," Naruko said.

"You have until tomorrow morning to choose," Danzo said she just glared at him. She never hated anyone as much as she hated Danzo. Naruko felt like training to blow off some steam. She went straight to her family's private training ground. She pulled out two scrolls that she had found she opened them and her eyes widened the things that she saw in the scrolls were unbelievable, one was a more advanced version of the Rasengan and the second Jutsu looked similar to her father's Hiraishin no Jutsu.

"Yo," she jumped at the sound of the voice she had a kunai ready to attack her Sensei.

"Kaka-Sensei, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I am your personal body guard as well as your Sensei," he said with his usual eye smile.

"I take it you are my father's choice, or, am I lucky and the council chose you?" Naruko asked.

"No I think the council chose Sai," Kakashi said knowing that she wouldn't be happy about that.

"Kaka-Sensei…can you help me with something?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Hai, what is it you need?"

"Who should I choose…they are giving me a choice to pick my last guard but I don't know who to pick," Naruko answered, "I would pick Shika-Kun but they have to be a Jonin, and Ero-Sennin is always away on missions and Baa-Chan is needed at the hospital."

"What about Neji he is Jonin and you know him pretty well," Kakashi supplied.

"Do you think he will agree to it?"

"Hai…in truth all of your friends requested to be your guard when rumors that the Akatsuki were after you, but Neji was the only one cleared because he was the only Jonin," Kakashi explained, "but I am sure that if you insist on one of the others, Minato-Sama will not say no."

"How did they find out?" Naruko asked.

"The same way we did…Gaara-Sama, he even offered to let you come to Sunagakure until the danger passed," Kakashi said.

"Would you like me to inform your father that Neji is your choice?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai," Naruko replied.

"I am sure that Choji and Kiba, will be upset that you choice Neji?" Kakashi said teasingly.

"Why would they be upset?" Naruko asked tilting her head to the side looking at Kakashi confused.

"No reason, no reason at all," Kakashi said patting her head wondering how innocent she was. Kakashi left her to her training. As he made his way back to Minato's office wondering what was on those scrolls that she had.

"Kakashi-san back so soon," Minato said reading thru some papers.

"She made her choice," Kakashi said lazily.

"Who?" Minato asked looking up in slight surprise.

"Hyuga Neji," Kakashi replied as he read his favorite book.

"Thank you Kakashi-San," Minato said returning to his paper work.

Naruko was sitting studying the scrolls, she figured that if she could learn these Jutsu she would be able to prove that she was more than just Minato's daughter but these Jutsu were more complex than anything she had ever tried before but she was going to let that stop her.

A few hours later Naruko lay on the ground panting hard, "Naruko," she heard someone call out to her she sat up to see Kiba approaching her.

"Kiba-Kun what can I do for you?" she asked smiling.

"Well…we were wondering if you wanted to join us for a night out?" Kiba asked rubbing the back of his head not looking at her.

"That sounds like fun just let me shower really quick," she said getting to her feet. Kiba followed her unsure if he should or not but she didn't stop him; "you can wait for me in my room it should only take a few minutes."

When he heard the sound of the water his mind went blank and from the darkness rose Naruko, the warm water cascading down her body, he could fell the blood rushing to his head and had to fight back a nose bleed.

"Kiba-Kun…are you alright?" Naruko asked placing her forehead against his.

"Yeah I am fine," he said quickly jumping to his feet, "the others are waiting," he said rushing out the room she followed after him. When they arrived at the restaurant everyone was there, everyone but Hinata but there was someone that she didn't know a girl with mint green hair and orange eyes.

"Naruko this is Fu," Sakura said indicating the girl to her left.

"Hello Fu, you have cool eyes I love orange," Naruko said smiling.

"Thank you," Fu said with a slight blush.

"Where is Hinata-Chan?" Naruko asked.

"We don't know she should have been here by now, but I am sure she is on her way," Ino answered. And no sooner did Ino finish her sentence did Hinata arrive with someone behind her Naruko's eyes widened.

"Hinata-Sama who is your friend?" Neji asked.

"Kurama-Kun…" Naruko said her eyes never leaving him, "what are you doing here?"

"I told you I would come to Konoha someday," he said smiling.

"Kurama where are you from?" Kiba asked glaring at the man.

"No where I just travel as I see fit," he answered rubbing the back of his head.

"Kurama-Kun…can I talk to you…alone?" Naruko asked unable to look at him.

"Hai," he said with a bright smile, he followed her outside, "what's up Red-Chan?"

"Don't call me that," she said pouting slightly.

"Sorry," he said smiling softly.

"There is a Jutsu…I am trying to learn and since you are the one who taught me how to use my affiliation in with Kenjutsu…" she said looking down at her feet.

"Of course, I will see what I can do," Kurama answered.

"Thank you," she said hugging him without think, she was unaware that Kakashi was watching them, but Kurama was well aware but he didn't say anything he just glanced in Kakashi's direction.

"I will meet up with you after you are finished with your friends," he said walking away. Naruko walked back into the restaurant and took her seat.

"Where did Kurama go?" Ino asked smiling at her.

"He told me he would meet up with me after I was finished here?" she answered but she didn't look at any of them.

"What are you doing with him?" Kiba asked not sounding happy.

"He is going to help me with something," she said still not looking at any of them.

"I don't like him," Kiba said.

"As troublesome as it is…I agree with Kiba, he is a foreign Shinobi you don't know what he is after," Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"He isn't a Shinobi…I think he more of a samurai," Naruko answered pouting.

"A samurai," Sakura repeated.

"Hai, he is the one who thought me Kenjutsu," Naruko answered.

"I still don't like him, I don't trust him," Kiba said.

"What is your problem Kiba he hasn't done anything for you not to," Naruko snapped.

"What has he done to make you trust him?" Kiba retorted she glared at Kiba before she gathered her things and left. After she left she realized that she was still hungry not getting a chance to eat so she went to her favorite Ramen stand, where Kurama was eating ramen.

"So this is why you decided not to join us," she said.

"I have been busted," he said smiling at her, "I didn't think you would be finished with your friends so soon."

"I swear Kiba pisses me off," she said taking a seat next to him.

"What happened, he was didn't trust you…" she said blushing.

"I'm not that surprise, he is probably just worried about you. Tell me did you trust me when you first met me?" he asked she didn't say anything. After they finished eating he followed her to family's training grounds. He looked at the scrolls and a smile appeared on his face.

"You know…I think I can help with these," he said causing her to smile.


	7. To be a Shinobi

The next morning when Naruko woke up she was in a very pleasant mood even more so than usual something that her mother was quickly able to pick up on, "did something good happen yesterday…I saw that Kiba-Kun stopped by yesterday," she said in an offhand tone.

"Hai yesterday was great," Naruko answered but it was for a different reason than Kushina thought, "I am running to the store!" she ran out the house without another word.

"What was that about?" Minato asked seeing his daughter, the joy of his life running out the house with a large grin. Seeing her so happy made him happy.

"I think she is dating Kiba-Kun," Kushina replied and the expression on Minato's face changed from one of joy to a look of terror then to a look of a deranged murderer, "calm down sweetie she is growing up, you had to know this would come one day, she can't be daddies little girl forever. We were about the same age when we started dating."

Minato knew that if he did anything Kushina wouldn't be happy with him…but Kiba was due for a psych-evaluation, "Minato whatever you are thinking about doing don't," she said with one hand on her hip and poking him threatening in the chest, "Kiba-Kun is a good boy."

"Hai," he said trying to smile despite the terror he felt at that moment.

Naruko was at the market picking up things to make for lunch during her training session with Kurama. She grabbed everything on her shopping list before running back home and into the kitchen.

"What are you doing sweetie?" Kushina asked smiling scaring Naruko half to death.

"Nothing!" she said rather quickly, "I…am just cooking lunch."

"It's not like you to cook…who are you cooking for?" Kushina asked smiling.

"No one," she said her face turning bright red.

"Would you like some help?"

"No I got it," she said turning back cooking, Kushina left smiling. When she had finished cooking Naruko felt horrible her curry didn't look much like curry, it didn't look much like anything. She had tried so hard but she had never been a good cook. She left the food on the counter. She couldn't give something like that to Kurama. She felt a tear run down her cheek she quickly wiped it and ran to the training grounds to meet up with Kurama, but unluckily for her, her mother saw this.

"Kurama-Kun, have you been waiting long?" she asked seeing him sitting on the ground looking up at the sky.

"That depends…how long have you been standing there?" he asked looking towards her.

"I just got here," she answered.

"Then no," he said smiling.

"You haven't changed a bit," Naruko said smiling.

"Is that so," he said smiling, "is that a good or a bad thing?"

"It's good, you aren't afraid to be yourself," she said blushing slightly.

"And you are the same sweet girl who tries her best," he said getting to his feet, "and I believe one day you will be the most powerful Shinobi to live. Now let's get to the work."

Choji was out down hearted when he bumped into Ino, "What's wrong Choji?" she asked the large boy.

"Ever since we graduated it seems like Naruko-Chan and I have been drifting further apart and now that Kurama…well how could she like someone like me," he said.

"Sure he is handsome beyond belief he has a smile to melt your heart, the prettiest blue eyes ever and I bet his body is like a sculpture, but take that all away and what's left?" Ino asked.

"Thanks Ino I feel a lot better," but he didn't look any better.

"He is probably a complete tool just like Sasuke…and besides you have a lot going for you, you are the nicest guy I have ever met and you are a loyal friend. Just go ask her out and if things don't work out I am sure there are other girls out there for you. And besides can you see Naruko with someone who isn't a Shinobi?"

"But he is a samurai," Choji said.

"And Shinobi are better than Samurai any day of the week," Ino said winking at him. Choji decided that he would go and talk to her. First he went to her favorite ramen stand and when she wasn't there he decided to try her home, before he reached the house he heard a commotion. He ran to the training grounds Naruko was laying on her back with a large smile.

"Good job, one down one to go," he said smiling.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gotten it," she said smiling back at him.

"Naruko-Chan," Choji said she sat up.

"Hey Choji-Kun," she said smiling.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch but…" he said his eyes fell on Kurama.

"Naruko, go have fun, there is something I was meaning to take care of anyway," he said smiling at her. She felt a little hurt that he was so will for her to leave him, was she a bother to him she wondered, "you are no bother, I promise," he said softly so only she could hear him.

"How…" she asked her eyes wide.

"It was in your eyes," he said smiling, "so go have fun and when you return we will work on the other Jutsu."

"Hai," she said feeling a little better. He watched as she made her way across the grounds with Choji, he turned when he felt another presence approaching. He was surprised to see Kushina approaching holding a Bento.

"Hello you must be Naruko-Chan's mother," Kurama said smiling.

"Hai…where is she?" Kurama asked, "She said she was going to be training and so she made lunch and she forgot it."

"She was here but you just missed her, a friend asked her out to lunch," he said still smiling there was something familiar about his voice but she didn't know where she had heard it before.

"My name is Namikaze Kushina," she said extending her hand.

"They call me Kurama," he said taking her hand and her eyes widened. 'Kurama was what that man had called the Kyubi…could it be…no he is way too young,' she thought to herself, "is something wrong?"

"No nothing at all Kurama-Kun," she said quickly, "I have never seen you around before."

"That is because I am not from here, I met Naruko a few years ago and I promised that I would come and visit. When I say I am going to do something I do it, I never break my word," he said answering the unasked question.

"Are you a Shinobi too?" she asked.

"Maybe in another life I was, I am just a traveler looking for a place I belong."

"When was it you arrived in Konoha?"

"Last night, and I must say this is a lovely place everyone has been so kind. Do you always cook for Naruko when she trains?" Kurama asked.

"I didn't make this Naruko-Chan did…she worked so hard on it," Kushina said, "I think she made it for a friend but it's a shame it didn't turn out the way she wanted it too, so I was going to ask her what she wanted me to do with it."

"Naruko-Chan made it," he said smiling remembering the horror stories she told him about the few times she tried to cook, "I will take it so it doesn't go to waste since Naruko-Chan went to lunch with a friend."

Kushina smiled as she handed it over, when he opened and ate with Kushina watching him, he finished every last bit, Kushina took the bento box from him, "thank you," he said with a bow, "Please excuse me I have a few things to take care of."

Sakura and Ino were walking thru the village when they saw Kurama walking thru the village, but the way he walked it was as if he knew where he was going not like someone who had just arrived in the village. They followed him at a safe distance until they saw him walk into a building and the sign above the door read Konoha realty. He was talking to someone at the desk a woman who looked to be in her late twenties early thirties was giving him a lustful look. They couldn't hear what was being said but he was defiantly looking as something. After five minutes, they both left the office and when to a lot of land that was barren.

"This is it," the real estate agent said.

"It is perfect," Kurama said looking around.

"If you are sure we can head back to the office and fill out the paper work," the agent said, Ino and Sakura were both wondering the same thing, 'why was Kurama looking at land?'

When Naruko returned she saw that Kurama wasn't there she went up to the house to grab other scrolls to study while she waited for Kurama to return.

"Naruko-Chan, I met an interesting young man today in our training grounds," she froze and slowly turned to see her mother's smiling face, "What was his name…Kurama I think."

"Really…" she said trying to act calm.

"Hai, I went to bring you your bento that you made but you had gone to lunch with someone else," Kushina said still smiling, a look of horror came over Naruko.

"What happened to the bento?"

"I gave it to Kurama I didn't think you would mind since you made it for him anyway," Kushina said.

"Is that why he isn't there did my cooking kill him!" she started to panic.

"You are so dramatic just like your father," Kushina said giggling.

"I am not dramatic and if he is dead it is your all fault," Naruko said crossing her arms.

"If he dies from your cooking I will take full responsibility," Kushina said patting her Naruko's head.

"You better," she muttered under her breath, walking off to her room to grab a few scrolls her room.

It was nearly an hour later when Kurama came into sight, "what have you been up too?" she asked trying to act as if she didn't care.

"When the time is right I will show you what I was up to," he said smiling, "and thanks for lunch it was very good."

"No it wasn't," she said blushing.

It was after dark when Kurama left he went to the lot that he now owned, 'Mokuton: Shichuka No Jutsu' the frame of a two story house appeared before him, he would need a plumber and electrician. He decided that he would do it in the morning.

He placed his hand on the ground and a hawk appeared before him, "Tell the Hokage about the two Akatsuki members closing in on Konoha." The bird flew off landing outside the village to avoid suspicion. The second the bird landed it transformed into a man with dark eyes and hair. The man wore a blue robs with pale blue feather designs. No one stopped the man as he walked thru the village, everyone who saw him couldn't help but to stair. He made his way to Minato's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he called out, "who are you?"

"Please excuse me Hokage-Sama, my name is Izuna," he bowing his head.

"What is it that you need Izuna?" Minato asked.

"I on my way I spotted two people wearing black cloaks with red clouds," Izuna said.

"How long before they get here?"

"A day or so," Izuna answered, "the young Uchiha is near too, and if you want any hope of saving him convince him to return to Konoha before he tries to kill Itachi."

"Why before?" Minato asked watching the man called Izuna carefully.

"If he kills Itachi out of revenge he will be lost to the darkness in his heart consumed by revenge but if he faces Itachi not in revenge but to protect something important to him and forgive Itachi, then and only then can he be saved…if not he must die," Izuna said vanishing in a swirl of leaves. He needed to act quickly if he wanted to keep the Akatsuki from reaching the village. He flipped thru some files and decided that he would send Asuma's team along with a few other seasoned and he would have to keep a closer eye on Naruko and Fu.

The next morning Naruko saw Choji and his team leaving the village, but when she saw a few more Shinobi joining them she had a bad feeling about it, she would have to ask Kakashi about it when she got the chance. But first she wanted to talk to her dad about something that had been bugging her.

She was about to knock on the door when she heard Kakashi talking to her father, "Will Asuma's team be able to handle the two Akatsuki members?"

"If I didn't think they could I wouldn't have sent them," Minato replied, "I didn't send you because Uchiha Sasuke has also been spotted in the area and until we know what he is after I need you to keep a closer eye on Naruko."

"Hai," Kakashi said before he opened the door Naruko ran down the hall out of the Hokage tower right into someone she looked up to see Kurama standing there he reached down to help her up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said.

"Come on Red-Chan you are a bad liar, so tell me what is bothering you," Kurama said standing with his arms crossed.

"I hate this, my friends are going off to face the Akatsuki I should be with them," she said furiously.

"You are a Shinobi just as they are they are ready to lay their lives on the line there is always a chance that they won't return it is hazards of the profession," Kurama said, "there is only one truth we all share we live and we die."

"Shut up…what do you know, it easy to say when you have no one to care about, you are alone!" she shout not realizing what she was saying. He could hear Sasuke's voice ringing in his head, 'Just shut up for once! What the hell do you know about it! It's not like you ever had a family in the first place! You were on your own from the beginning, what makes you think you know anything about it! Huh? I'm suffering now because I had those ties, how on earth could you understand, what it feels like to lose all that!'

"It is because I am alone I have realized that people don't stay forever no matter how much you want them to…life goes on even if you don't," he said walking away she glared at him as he walked off without another word.

"Naruko-Chan is something wrong?" she turned to see Kakashi standing there reading his book.

"Kakashi-Sensei we need to go help Asuma-Sensei and his team if they really are going against the Akatsuki."

"They have been given a mission and you have to trust in them," he said placing a hand on her shoulder, "Go home I am sure they will be back soon enough."

She nodded but instead of going to home she went to the training ground, but going to the lonely training ground just pissed her off even more.

"Naruko!" she turned to see Sakura running towards her.

"Sakura-Chan what are you doing here?" Naruko asked.

"We haven't seen much of you since Kurama arrived, have you two been catching up," she said then she looked around, "where is he?"

"How the hell should I know I am not his keeper," she snapped.

"Did something happen?" Sakura asked.

"He is just an insensitive Teme," she pouting.

"I will be back," Sakura said she was going to give Kurama a piece of her mind. She rushed off the plot of land that she had seen him purchase, but when she got there, it was no longer an empty lot, but a beautiful two story house stood before her. She knocked on the door and it swung open.

"Hello Pink-Chan," he said with a smile.

"My name isn't Pink," she snapped.

"What is your name?" he asked smiling but he already knew what her name was, he had once been in love with her but that part of him died during the fourth Shinobi war along with his desire to be Hokage.

"Haruno Sakura," she answered, "what did you say to Naruko?"

"I told her harsh truth about being a Shinobi," Kurama said in a hollow tone.

"I am interested to hear what someone who is not a Shinobi thinks the truth about us is," Sakura said placing her hands on her hips.

"There will be a time your friends go on a mission and will not return, and the only thing you can do is go on. Is there anything else Sakura-Chan?" she just shook her head staring at him like she had never seen him before. The way he spoke was like that a veteran Shinobi, "well then good day Sakura-Chan."

Night was nearing and seven Shinobi rushed beyond the gate, two of them were supporting a third and all of them were hurt some more than others. They rushed to the hospital, "Get Tsunade-Sama!" Ino shouted that medical staff ran off to find her.

"Asuma-Sensei hold on," Choji said panic filling his voice. Tsunade bounded around the corner and started barking orders to the medical staff.

"Get them all into rooms!" they didn't wait for her to finish giving orders before they went on the move she took followed Asuma since he was in the worse condition.

Naruko was in her room she wanted to go talk to Kurama but she didn't think he would what see her after what she had said to him. On top of that she didn't even know where he was, he always just seemed to be there. If only he would show up now she had so many things that she wanted to say to him the first and for most being she was sorry.

"Naruko-Chan dinner is ready!" her mother called up she got to her feet and when down stairs. Then she noticed the table was only set for two.

"Dad isn't joining us again?" she asked looking over at her mother.

"Hai, he went back to the office saying something about urgent business came up," Kushina said. Just then there was a knock at the door Naruko opened it and Kiba was standing there.

"Naruko…Asuma-Sensei's team returned but they are all in the hospital," he said quickly Naruko quickly turned to her mom who just nodded and the two young Shinobi ran off towards the hospital.

They saw the rest of the rookie nine waiting along with Gai's team, "Sakura…what is going on?" Kiba asked.

"Ino Choji and Shikamaru are fine but…Asuma-Sensei," Sakura was unable to say it but they all knew, "he had extensive internal damage and by the time they got him here it was too late."

"Can we go see them?" Naruko asked.

"No not until morning," Sakura answered.

Sasuke was close to Konoha the closest he had been in three years, it seemed so quiet and peaceful. He looked at his sleeping team plotting his next move when he heard a voice, "Uchiha-San, it is dangerous to be this close to Konoha…or are you hoping to be caught, looking for an excuse to go back."

He turned to see a familiar looking man standing just out of the shadow of the massive trees, "why would I won't to return?" he asked in his emotionless voice.

"Because you realized that revenge will get you nowhere but an early grave," the name replied.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked activating his Sharingan but the man didn't look way but his eyes change he had the Sharingan but it was different from his different from Itachi, and in that moment Sasuke felt a very real fear as he witnessed his own death. Without another word the man vanished, Sasuke fell to his needs shaking wondering if what he had seen was real or if it was just an illusion. That Jutsu was like his Jutsu Itachi Genjutsu known as Tsukuyomi.


	8. Taka v Akatsuki Jikūkan Ninjutsu

The next morning Sasuke was contemplating his next move when he ran into something very interesting, two men wearing black Cloaks with red clouds by their appearance they looked as if they had been in a fight recently, "you two are from the Akatsuki," Sasuke said coolly as he watched the two of them.

"Who the fuck are you, are you more Konoha Shinobi?" Hidan asked.

"That one looks like Itachi, you must be his brother," Kakuzu said watching the young Uchiha.

"Sasuke do we get to cut them up?" Suigetsu asked his hand on the hilt of Kubikiribocho.

"Hai," Sasuke answered coolly, as he went for his own Katana. At that Suigetsu instantly went on the attack going straight for Hidan who blocked the oncoming attack with his scythe.

"Sasuke…that guy has five different chakra signatures," Karin said looking at Kakuzu. Sasuke activated his Sharingan his eyes never leaving Kakuzu.

"It seems you are Itachi's brother, let see if you are as skilled," Kakuzu said Sasuke scowled before he launched an attacked. Sasuke drew his katana and swung it but Kakuzu blocked the blade with his left arm. Sasuke jumped back glaring his sword didn't do anything it didn't even break the skin.

"Sasuke his body is covered in Chakra!" Karin shouted Kakuzu turned glaring at Karin.

"A sensor, I will have to dispose of you, you could be trouble," Kakuzu said coolly.

"She is not the one you have to worry about," Sasuke warned with an icy tone his Katana was covered with Chidori and he charged at Kakuzu. This time the former Takigakure Shinobi tried to dodge the attack but he failed, the current around the blade extended piercing Kakuzu thru the heart. Sasuke watched as Kakuzu hit the ground. Then he turned his attention to Hidan.

"Sasuke he is still alive!" Karin shouted Sasuke was just able to avoid Kakuzu attack. Three masks emerged from Hidan's back. Sasuke dodged a fire stream coming from one of the mask, he dodged the Jutsu with little effort but it was a trap Kakuzu had launched a second Jutsu from another mask.

'Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu,' he used to counter the futon Jutsu. Sasuke's Jutsu easily overpowered the mask's Jutsu, after the dragon made of flames ripped thru the Futon Jutsu it hit the masked creature destroying it. Sasuke had a feeling as long as these mask remained he wouldn't be able to kill this Akatsuki Shinobi. Sasuke started for the mask with the mysterious powers, when the Katon mask went to attack he launched a Kunai nailing it between the eyes. The last mask started shooting lightening at him Sasuke tried to get near but he couldn't then an idea came to him, the air was filled with the sound of a thousand birds as, he used the Chidori to counter Kakuzu's Raiton Jutsu, when Sasuke finally got close enough he sliced thru the mask with his katana.

Before Sasuke could react he found his limbs ensnared by the strange black thread that he had used to form the bodies for the mask, "I will take you heart Uchiha to replace one of those you destroyed."

But he was forced to release Sasuke when Jugo activated the second level of his curse mark and punched Kakuzu in the face knocking him back.

"Please do me a favor and die!" Jugo said laughing like a mad man as his jet boosters appeared pointing at the downed Akatsuki member gathering Chakra and he released it all at once destroying Kakuzu. He lay on the ground not moving the dust settling around the corpse.

"Karin is he dead?" Sasuke asked looking over at her.

"Hai," she said nodding.

"Suigetsu what is taking you so long?" Sasuke asked looking over at him.

"This guy doesn't want to die," he replied panting his chakra was running low and this guy was showing no sign of slowing down.

"I will kill him, I will make him die!" Jugo shouted with glee before charging and he released a barrage of punches to Hidan's face, but Hidan managed to stab Jugo in the shoulder with a spear, but Jugo returned the favor by stabbing him with a needle that came from his arm. Hidan could feel his Charka being stolen and he started to wither away as Jugo consumed him to replenish his own Chakra and heal his wounds. When he was finished there was nothing left but his clothes and weapons.

"Sasuke you are telling me we fought these guys just to insure Itachi we come here or was there another reason?" Suigetsu asked smirking. Sasuke didn't say anything he just looked down at the remains of the two fallen Akatsuki.

"Sasuke there are people heading this way," Karin said and the four of them quickly retreated with Sasuke and Suigetsu in no condition to fight anyone.

A half hour later Minato was in his office doing paper work when an ANBU appeared before him, "Minato-Sama someone killed the two Akatsuki members there is a team searching the area for whoever it could be."

"So those two weren't immortal after all," Minato said to himself, "call off the search and just increase security around the village."

"Hai, Minato-Sama," the ANBU said before vanishing. It was good that someone was dealing with the Akatsuki but this left many questions like who was it and why. First someone had dealt with the Akatsuki team that had gone after Gaara and now the team after Naruko. Was it the same person or persons? His thoughts were interrupted by a less than welcome sight. Danzo had walked into the room.

"Hello, Hokage-Sama," he said standing in the door way.

"What can I do for you Danzo?" Minato asked trying to sound respectful.

"Since your daughter is always too busy for suitors the council decided that there will be a festival before the Chunin exam and at this festival we will invite suitors for your daughter."

Minato knew what they were doing, and he was not happy one bit, "You have over stepped your position once and again and once again I will tell you that I will not let you do whatever you like especially when it comes to my family."

"But it was the council that decided this as, and as she is a Shinobi of Konoha we are well within your rights to marry her off if it is in the benefit of the village, Hokage-Sama," Danzo replied coolly, "enjoy your day Hokage-Sama."

Minato sat there thinking that he could really do with some good news at this point. "Minato-Sama Asuma's team has left the hospital!" one of the doctors said running into his office.

"Just what I need," Minato said getting to his feet and he was gone. Asuma's students were at the front gate getting ready to leave, "where do you think you are going?"

They turned to see Minato standing there, "we are going after the guys who killed Asuma-Sensei," Shikamaru said calmly.

"That won't do you any good," Minato said just as calmly.

"We are supposes to let Asuma's killers go they are members of Akatsuki," Ino said.

"You don't understand, it won't do you any good because they have already been dealt with, their bodies were found earlier today or what is left of them," Minato said coolly.

"So that means…who?" Shikamaru asked.

"We don't know," Minato answered.

That night Kurama was taking a nice stroll, he had always enjoyed seeing Konoha at night when he was younger, there were fewer people to give him dirty looks and as he got older he didn't really have the leisure time with everything that had been going on. He didn't know where he was going he just

Walked until he found himself at team seven's old training ground, he stood staring at the stump that he had been or would have been tied to if everything hadn't had changed for him. He picked up two chakra signatures heading towards him.

"You're Kurama right? What are you doing here?" he heard Kiba asked.

"Don't know…the road of life brought me here and I am just waiting to see where it takes me next," he said not looking at him.

"That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard," Kiba replied. Kurama just chuckled he remembered how he had Sakura would always react to Kakashi's reasons for being late.

"I guess I have picked up some bad habits from my former Sensei," he said rubbing the back of his head he turned to face Kiba who was glaring at him, "what is with the nasty look?"

"Something has been bothering Naruko and I know you had something to do with it," Kiba snapped.

"Really," he said smiling this was pissing Kiba off to no end and finally he grabbed Kurama by the front of his shirt.

"You will stay away from her," Kiba snarled.

"Let me go, I will not ask again," Kurama said smiling.

"And I will not tell you again stay away from Naruko," the next thing Kiba knew he had been forced to release Kurama as he was hosted into the air. Kurama was holding on to him with one hand and Kiba's feet were about a foot off the ground.

"I told you to get your hands off me," Kurama said dropping Kiba. He stepped back when he saw Kurama's eyes flashed blood red the pupil a vertical slit, fear filled him these were not the eyes of a man but a monster. But it had been so quick he couldn't be sure if he had seen what he thought he had seen. Akamaru was by Kiba side growling at Kurama. But he didn't flinch, his eyes just met Akamaru's and he backed down whimpering.

"Sorry sometimes I over react to situations I am sure you know what I mean," he said smiling again before he started walking off. Kiba didn't know what was scarier how quickly his personality changed or how quickly he reversed the situation on him one second Kiba thought he was in control and then he wasn't he was dangling off the ground in Kurama's iron grip. He started to wonder if all samurai were this scary or if it was just this guy. He could always ask Kurenai-Sensei or maybe Kakashi-Sensei.

The next morning Naruko got up and got ready she ran to the training ground expecting to see Kurama's smiling face, but then she remembered what she had said to him and wasn't surprised he wasn't there, she tried to get Kurama off her mind but she couldn't. She tried to train but her heart just wasn't in it. Finally she gave up and started back to her house when she ran into Sakura.

"You two still haven't made up?" Sakura asked.

"I haven't seen him since…" Naruko started.

"I know where he lives if you want to see him?"

"What do you mean lives?"

"You didn't know he has a house in the village? I thought I told you that Ino and I saw him buying some land and he built a house," Sakura said smiling nervously.

"No you didn't," Naruko said frowning slightly at her friend.

"Come on I will show you," Sakura said dragging her friend by the arm. When they reached his house it reminded her of his cabin but it was much bigger. The cabin had only been one bedroom with a bathroom living room and kitchen. This was a two story building, Naruko walked up nervously to the house she knocked on the door and it swung open, there was much in the house it looked like someone was getting ready to move in or just moved out. There wasn't even the pile of scrolls that had been in his cabin.

"Kurama are you here?" Naruko called out but no answer she looked thru the beautiful yet not quite finished house. She went up the stairs and found what she assumed was his bed room because it was the only room with the door closed. She opened it and inside scrolls and documents were spread all over the place. She picked up some pictures of a tablet that she couldn't read, but it had an image of a large fox with nine tails then beside the picture were a couple of scrolls that had been open and it looked like someone had been working on. It had formulas to what looked like Ninjutsu but upon closer inspection it seemed a little more complicated than normal Ninjutsu. She picked the scroll up, and placed it in one of her pocket.

"Naruko are you sure this guy was a Shinobi I mean look at this he has summoning scrolls here," Sakura said indicating the scroll that she was looking at, "but none of them have Kurama's name on here," she said as she continued to search thru the scrolls.

"Sakura-Chan I just remembered that I have something that I need to do," Naruko said rushing out of Kurama's house. She ran back to her home and went into her room. She pulled out the scroll that she had found. It was more complex than any Jutsu she had seen before.

"Yo," she turned to see Kakashi sitting in the window reading his book.

"Haven't you ever heard of a door Ero-Sensei?" she snapped.

"Sorry but it looked like you were trying to hide something and I just had to find out what my cute little student was up to," he said smiling.

"I am not little," she said pouting her height had always been a sensitive subject.

"Of course you're not," he causing her to stick her tongue out at him.

"Would a Jutsu like this be possible," she said looking down at the scroll, he picked it up and his eye widened.

"Where did you find this?" Kakashi asked.

"That doesn't matter; I just need to know is it possible?"

"You would have to talk to your father he is much more skilled in Jikukan Ninjutsu than I am," Kakashi answered handing the scroll back, "but so far it seems like an incomplete Jutsu."

"Then off to daddy's office," she jumped to her feet. He was about to tell her to have fun when he was being dragged along but Naruko. She didn't let him go until they reached Minato's office. H was surprised to see them when Naruko came bursting into the office without knocking.

"Hello sweetie, is there something that you need?"

"Hai, I want to know if a Jutsu like this is possible," Naruko said dropping the scroll on his deck he opened it, as he did things started to make sense.

"This is how…" he said to himself both Kakashi and Naruko looked confused. Minato frowned as he looked down at Jutsu, "was this all that was there…this Jutsu is incomplete."

"Hai…there were," Naruko answered.

"Sweetie can you bring me what else you found with this," Minato said finally looking up from the scroll.

"Hai," Naruko rushed out the office back to Kurama's home she picked up the pictures that had been with the scroll wondering if these would make sense to her father. She returned with the pictures placing them on Minato's desk.

"So it was an Uchiha," Minato said to himself.

"Who was an Uchiha?" Naruko asked. But Minato didn't say anything for a moment.

"This is a Kekkei Genkai, and only someone with the Sharingan and an abnormally large amount of Chakra could use this Jutsu," Minato answered, "but with what we have there are too many unknowns such as side effects of this Jutsu."

"Side effect what kind of side effects could there be?" Naruko asked.

"The first is what the limits of this Jutsu are? Is it a few hours a few days or maybe years, and does the amount of time you travel thru amplify the effect on the body. Then imagine someone traveled back to a point in the past or the future, can that person exist or do they become a separate being?"

"What does that matter?" Naruko asked.

"So you think this is someone from the future possible someone we would know?" Kakashi asked, "And if it was an Uchiha that would mean it would have to be Itachi or Sasuke since they are the last Uchiha."

"No I don't think it is either of them, but I do think it was an Uchiha but an Uchiha that the Kyubi would have known…so it is more likely it is someone from the past, there is only one Uchiha that I can think of with this kind of power," Minato said, "but would he leave this lying around for someone to find…it is possible that he wanted it to be found to show the kind of power he wields or he was looking for a way around the side effects of this Jutsu."

Kakashi and Naruko couldn't help but feel that Minato was talking to himself as looked between the documents on his desk, "Hokage-Sama who are you talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"First I need you to get Jiraiya-Sensei take Naruko and Neji," Minato said, "he shouldn't be far."

"What about Sai?" Kakashi asked.

"I will leave that up to you," Minato said looking at Kakashi.

"Finally a mission," Naruko shouted with glee running out of the office to get ready.

"She is just like her mother," Minato said shaking his head. A few hours later they were heading out to Naruko's displeasure Sai had tagged along.

"Why does Sai-Teme have to come," she asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Sai may lack in social skills…" Kakashi said searching for the best words, "but he is a skilled Shinobi and if we cross anyone from Akatsuki we will need his help."

When they reached the town that Jiraiya was supposes to be in gathering "information" Naruko knew the first places to look for him considering that he went to the same places when she was traveling with him for three years. She found him at a bathhouse peeking on the woman.

"Ero-Sennin!" she shouted causing Jiraiya to jump and place a hand over her mouth.

"Are you trying to let everyone know that I am here?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Damn it Ero-Sennin don't touch me with that hand I don't know what you do with it," she shouted as she got his hand off her mouth.

"What do you want?" he asked knowing his research would have to wait now that Naruko had found him because she would make sure he didn't do any research until she was in another town.

"Daddy wants to talk to you so he sent me to come and get you," she said placing her hands on her hips looking much more like Kushina when she was in a bad mood. Years of experience told Jiraiya it would be best not to argue because like Kushina she had a short temper and you didn't want to be on the wrong side of that temper.

"Fine we will set out in the morning I am waiting for one of my informants who is supposes to show up tonight," Jiraiya said.

"Fine, but you are paying for my hotel room there is no way in hell I am sharing with any of you Eros," she said poking him in the chest as she glared up at him. His eye started to twitch.

"Why do I have to pay?" Jiraiya shouted.

"Because as my godfather, it is your job to make sure I am provided for while my parents are unable to. And since they are not here that means that responsibility," she said the two leered at each other it was Jiraiya who finally gave in.

"Fine you win," he said his head falling in defeat. A large grin appeared on her face.

The next morning they went back to Minato's office, "it must be important if you sent Naruko to come fetch me," Jiraiya said to the Hokage.

"Jiraiya-Sensei, tell me, what do you think about this," Minato said handing the scroll to Jiraiya he looked down at the document.

"This Jutsu isn't possible," Jiraiya answered.

"I think it is, I think I encountered someone who used that Jutsu it is the only possible explanation," Minato said.

"And who is this someone you think used this Jutsu?" Jiraiya asked.

"The night of the attack two people showed up, one who released the Kyubi from his previous host and then a second who sealed the Kyubi within himself," Minato explained, "they had similar skill sets as far as I could see both used Jikukan Ninjutsu, and I know for a fact that one was an Uchiha and it only makes since that the other was an Uchiha. But it was what the Kyubi said that got me thinking, 'so the time has finally come old man'."

"Who do you think it is," Jiraiya asked.

"The only person that would make sense would be Uchiha Madara," Minato replied.

"Why would Madara help Konoha?" Jiraiya asked.

"Maybe there was someone here he needed alive to do something for him," Naruko supplied they all turned to face her, "you said that that Jutsu was incomplete so maybe he thought that there would be someone here that could help him complete that Jutsu?"

Then she realized that she had gotten the scroll from Kurama, was he the one that was helping Madara with the Jutsu or was there another reason that he had these documents?


	9. Ripple effect

"This is as far as you go," a masked man said Deidara froze when he saw them man stepping from the shadows.

"Senpai, who is that?" Tobi asked openly pointing at the masked man.

"He is the reason you are in the Akatsuki," Deidara said coldly, his hands moving to the pouches at his side to create the bombs, 'Raiton no Jutsu,' before either Deidara or Tobi could react Deidara was struck in the chest and was sent flying into a tree that gave under the force of the blow. Deidara tried to get to his feet but he couldn't he cough up a lot of blood.

"Tobi run," Deidara said whipping his mouth.

"Senpai?" Tobi said sounding a little worried.

"If I am going to die here then I am going to take him with me," Deidara said as he started to consume all the clay he had but before he could finish there was a flash the masked man had vanished or it had looked that way to the naked eye, but his speed was so far beyond anything Deidara could image, 'Jigokuzuki,' Deidara's head had been sliced off.

"There are only two people with that kind of speed…and I think you might be faster than both of them," Tobi said dropping all pretenses, "who are you?"

"A man known by many names with no names of his own," the masked man replied.

"Until next time," Tobi said teleporting away, he let him go he would deal with him later right now he had an old man to deal with, he placed his hand to the ground and his hawk appeared before him.

"There is a massage I need you to deliver, Izuna-Chan," he said his finger tips gentle brushing against the bird's head, the bird let out a reassuring caw.

A few hours later the hawk was flying over Iwagakure it few in the Tsuchikage's office dropping two scrolls onto the desk Onoki looked down at a scroll on his desk

Onoki reached for the scroll and opened it, the second he did a head appeared but not just any head, it had once belonged to Deidara. Onoki looked in horror down at severed head of his former student. Onoki could be sure of a few things, whoever this was had a pair of steal and meant business.  
>And someone was trying to tell him something, there was no clue to the identity but the bird that had already taken off. Did they know he had handed over his Jinchuriki he wondered to himself?<p>

A few days later Gaara and his siblings arrived at Konoha, they were greeted by Naruko who smiled warmly at them, "Gaara-Kun how have you been?" she asked.

"I have been good," he replied smiling softly, "it has been busy it seems the Akatsuki has captured at least three of the Jinchuriki."

"What do you mean don't we know where the others are?" Naruko asked.

"No, we are sure they haven't captured Hachibi, no one knows where Nanabi, Sanbi, Ichibi and we know that they don't have the Kyubi," Gaara said.

"Why is that?" Naruko asked as they made their way to Minato's office.

"We heard that Akatsuki is sending a team to Konoha because they believe you are the Kyubi and if they had it they wouldn't bother," Gaara replied.

"It could be possible that someone else is gathering the Jinchuriki," Naruko said more to herself.

"That seems very likely considering that someone did take the Ichibi from me, it is likely that they would have gathered others," Gaara said. As the stopped in front of the Hokage tower, "I will see you later Naruko."

She watched as the Sand siblings made their way into the tower, she decided that she would head home and get ready for the festival, but she froze when she saw someone that she hadn't seen in a while. Kurama was standing there his eyes fixed on her she made her way towards him but when someone stepped between them and in that split second he vanished from her sight he had disappeared. She started to wonder if she had really had seen him or if her were eyes just play a trick on her.

"Naru-Chan," she felt arms wrap around her.

"Kiba-Kun what do you need?" she asked as he leaned his head on her shoulder. He took a deep breath as he pulled her closer.

"I thought you looked troubled and could use a strong man right now," he replied.

"If you see one let me know," she said giggling.

"That hurts, you know I am the only guy for you," he said as she got free and turned to look at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Naruko I have like you for the longest time," Kiba admitted she looked at him wide eyed. So many thought ran thru her mind but the first question that came out of her mouth was.

"Since when?"

"I had always thought of you as one of the guys until that day is was your eleventh birthday and we all came over you were dressed in that orange kimono," Kiba admitted.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"The truth is I thought there was something going between you and Sasuke, that is why most of the girls hated you and the reason a lot of guys didn't like Sasuke," Kiba explained.

"Kiba…" was all she was able to say he was her friend a really good friend but she didn't know if she felt that way about him or any guy in Konoha, "I need time to think," she said turning to leave.

"Just say it isn't Kurama, there is something not right about that guy," Kiba called after her she stopped, "I saw him the night he left…something about him is right. He is not what he claims to be."

"What is it that he claims to be tells me because all he ever claims to be is a man traveling the road of life," Naruko said not looking back at Kiba. Naruko had known for some time that Kurama had been hiding something from her she had always had a feeling but since she saw the scroll with that Jutsu she knew he was hiding something. When Kiba didn't answer she continued to walk off.

She wondered if that was Kurama that she had seen. She wondered where he had been, why he had left was it because what she had said to him. The idea of driving him away caused a tightening in her chest.

"Hello sweetie," Kushina said as she walked into the house, "is something wrong?"

"How did you know that dad was the one?" Naruko asked.

"It was when he saved me, and told me he thought my hair was beautiful…the part about myself that I hated the most, and it was then that I knew I was in love," Kushina said smiling at her daughter, "but when I met him I thought he looked flaky and girly. But can I ask what brings this about."

"Did you know that Kiba likes me?"

"Of course sweetie, and how do you feel about him?"

"I don't know…he is a great friend but that is all that."

"What about that other boy that ate the food you cooked?"

"I don't know…I haven't seen him in about a week since I said those horrible things to him…I think he hates me now," Naruko answered softly.

"I am sure he doesn't hate you," Kushina said trying to console her daughter.

"What if he does, what if I never see him again," Naruko said Kushina pulled her daughter into a loving embrace.

That night as Naruko made her way to the festivals thoughts of Kurama filled her head, she wondered if she really had seen him. She hopped that if it was him that she would see him, but the first person she ran into was one of the last people she wanted to see at the moment, "Hello Naruko-Chan," Kiba said.

"Hello Kiba-Kun," she said trying to smile.

"You look…wow," he said looking her up and down she was wearing a blue and gold kimono, her hair was up.

"Hello Naruko-Hime," she turned to see Danzo standing there leaning on his walking cane.

"Danzo-Sama," she replied with a bow.

"There are some people that I would like you to meet," he said placing a hand on her shoulder and leading her away from Kiba. Naruko didn't know how long she was forced to interact with foreign dignitaries. When she finally was able to get away from Danzo she went to her team's training ground to be alone but there was someone there.

"Kurama-Kun…" she said staring at the blond he turned to smile at her.

"Where have you been? I went to visit you at your home…but you weren't there," she said unable to look away from him, "I figured you left…"

"I didn't leave because of you it was because I had some things to do," Kurama answered.

"Where did you go?"

"Here and there mostly there," he said rubbing his chin. Naruko watched him trying to figure out the best way to ask about the Jutsu scroll that she had found in his room, he had told her that he wasn't a Shinobi but he still had a scroll that contained such an advanced and dangerous Jutsu, "just ask whatever it is that you want to ask."

"How…?" she asked but he just laughed.

"I can see it in your eyes," he said smiling.

"Well I went into your place while you were gone…and I found a Jutsu scroll," she said not looking at him anymore.

"I am sure there are a lot of Jutsu scrolls in my home," Kurama answered.

"It was a Jikukan Ninjutsu...that allowed the user to travel thru time," Naruko replied.

"That one…a tricky Jutsu what about it?"

"How does it work?"

"Alright, time is like a river, the current keeps pushing forward, if you apply enough force you can go against that current or you can apply that force to propel yourself a head at a much faster rate."

"Okay it allows you to travel thru time. I already figured that much out," she said pouting slightly.

"I am sure you did…but if it was that simple the Jutsu wouldn't have been created, most believe that this river is fixed but merely the presence of someone from the past of future will change the course of this river even if they just stood back and watched."

"How is that possible, if they don't do anything how can things change?"

"If you drop a rock in the river it will create ripples that push whatever is traveling down the river to take an alternate route to what maybe the same point…but the larger the rock the larger the rock you drop the greater the ripple effect until the river might be forced to take an alternate path creating a new river all together. But this is an incomplete Jutsu, there are two requirements before one could even think about using it."

"What would those requirements be?"

"One is you need a mastery of the Sharingan that has been seen in very few, maybe one or two have had the leave of mastery to use this Jutsu then a large enough chakra reserve to use this Jutsu."

"So if you have a mastery of the Sharingan and enough Chakra you can go to any point in time that you want?"

"Yes and no, you can go but further you go back it is like drop a smaller and smaller rock unless you have enough chakra."

"Why does that matter?" Naruko asked confused, "if you use up a lot of your chakra you can just rest and get it back."

"It doesn't work that way if you go beyond your life either way your life depends on your chakra, the more chakra you have the longer you will last but it will slowly fade and the more you use your chakra the quicker you will fade from reality. If you stay within the parameters of your life you will go back to the age you should be at that point in time when your chakra runs out."

"Could you counter this with another chakra source?"

"Hai, in theory you could," Kurama said shrugging.

"If you need some much Chakra couldn't you get the Biju before and then use the Jutsu that way you have them already?"

"The Biju would fuse with the host giving them the powers they had enjoyed as a Jinchuriki but the chakra will not be endless as it was when they were Jinchuriki thou it is very large but generally you travel thru time it will take much of that Chakra leaving you with what Chakra you would have had if you hadn't been a Jinchuriki."

"But why?"

"One being cannot exist twice in one reality," Kurama explained.

"Can I ask you something else?" Naruko asked.

"Hai," he said smiling.

"How do you know so much about Jutsu, not just this one but others I haven't met anyone who knows as much as you do about Jutsu," Naruko said.

"I am sure you do, but the reason I know so much about Jutsu is because there was a time that I wanted to be the greatest Shinobi," he said smiling this surprised her.

"Do you still want to be a Shinobi?"

"I don't know the reason I wanted to be a Great Shinobi was because I wanted people to recognize me as something more," Kurama said.

"What happened you wanted them to see you as more than what?" Naruko asked hanging on every one of his words.

Ten minutes earlier, Kiba was getting worried he hadn't seen Naruko for a while, "Kiba have you seen Naruko?" Sakura asked as Hinata and Gaara walking up behind her.

"I did earlier, but she has been acting a little strange," Kiba answered.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"She said that saw Kurama earlier," Kiba said not bothering to hide his distain of the man.

"We should go look for her," Gaara said curious about Kurama.

Five minutes later the four Shinobi found Naruko and to Kiba's displeasure she was with Kurama.

"It doesn't work that way if you go beyond your life either way your life depends on your chakra, the more chakra you have the longer you will last but it will slowly fade and the more you use your chakra the quicker you will fade from reality. If you stay within the parameters of your life you will go back to the age you should be at that point in time when your chakra runs out," they heard Kurama say. They wanted to know what they were talking about.

"Could you counter this with another chakra source?" Naruko asked.

"Hai, in theory you could," Kurama said shrugging.

"If you need some much Chakra couldn't you get the Biju before and then use the Jutsu that way you have them already?"

"The Biju would fuse with the host giving them the powers they had enjoyed as a Jinchuriki but the chakra will not be endless as it was when they were Jinchuriki thou it is very large but generally you travel thru time it will take much of that Chakra leaving you with what Chakra you would have had if you hadn't been a Jinchuriki."

"But why?"

"One being cannot exist twice in one reality," Kurama explained.

"Can I ask you something else?" Naruko asked.

"Hai," he said smiling.

"How do you know so much about Jutsu, not just this one but others I haven't met anyone who knows as much as you do about Jutsu," Naruko said.

"I am sure you do, but the reason I know so much about Jutsu is because there was a time that I wanted to be the greatest Shinobi," he said smiling this surprised her.

"Do you still want to be a Shinobi?"

"I don't know the reason I wanted to be a Great Shinobi was because I wanted people to recognize me as something more," Kurama said.

"What happened you wanted them to see you as more than what?" Naruko asked the four were listening carefully a chance to learn more about Kurama who had been a complete mystery to them.

"I don't think now is the right time but I promise one day I will tell you," Kurama said they all could have sworn he glanced in their direction.

"You should get back I am sure your friends are worried about you," he said starting to walk away from them. After a minute they left their hiding place.

"Hey Naruko there you are, what are you doing out here?" Sakura asked trying to act like they hadn't heard anything although they didn't know how much they missed by the sounds of things a lot.

"I was talking to Kurama-Kun," she answered.

"Who," Gaara asked.

"Oh…that's right you haven't met him yet, he is really nice and he is really smart," Naruko answered.

"He doesn't seem that smart to me," Kiba said, "if anything he is a Baka always 'road of life this, road of life that."

"You are just jealous," Sakura said smirking at him.

"Why would I be jealous of him?" Kiba asked spluttering.

"Naruko-Chan none of us have met Kurama how would you describe him?"

"He is kind, funny, smart, these eyes that you can get lost in and a smile that when you see it you can't help but to smile," Naruko said.

"See she likes him," Sakura said, Naruko's face went bright red.

"I do not," she said quickly

"Who are you trying to convince?" Sakura asked. The five went back to the festival Kurama watched from the shadows. '**Those Uchiha and their teams are nearing what will you do**?'

'If I must I will kill them,' he replied.

'**You should have killed them all and got it over with all those years ago**.'

'You just don't like Uchihas.'

'**And you do?**'

'I don't hate them; I will give the youngest Uchiha one chance if he doesn't return I will kill him and anyone who stands in my way.'

'**I you are too soft.**'

'Oh…'

'**If it were me I would kill them all anyway ride the world of those cursed Kekkei Genkais.**'

'I think you are just bitter and besides I poses all those Kekkei Genkai you despise.'

'**Of course you do you Old man.**'

The next morning the rookie eight Sai and Team Gai were at Naruko's private training ground with Gaara and his siblings, "it has been while Naruko-Sama." They turned to see Uchiha Itachi standing there and beside him was Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Who would have thought taking the Hokage's daughter would be so easy," Kisame said smirking.

"You haven't got her yet," they turned to see Sasuke and his team standing there. Sasuke's eyes fixed on Itachi. They all stood in silence no one knew what to saw all this time that they had been looking for Sasuke and here he was.


	10. Uchiha Madara?

Itachi was getting ready to fight when he saw something that sent fear to shot thru his body but he didn't show it. His eyes fixed on a hawk that soared above. It was his hawk, he was watching them and he could be here any moment.

"Kisame this is a fight we can't win," Itachi said coolly, glancing up at the sky Kisame did the same.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kisame asked.

"Hai," Itachi answered.

"What a shame I was looking forward to see how much your little brother had grown," Kisame said smirking before they both turned and started running. Kakashi glanced up to see the hawk, it was the hawk with the Sharingan, 'so they know who that bird belongs to and it seems they are afraid of them.'

Sasuke and his team started after Itachi and Kisame, "Sasuke don't!" Naruko shouted but he didn't listen he ran after his brother blind to everything else. Naruko swore under her breath and followed after him.

"Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, follow me the rest of you go tell Hokage-Sama what is going on," Kakashi ordered and he went off the three younger Shinobi following after him, Kakashi looked up to see that the bird was flying over head.

"Sasuke…there is something a head," Karin called out as they rushed forward thru the thick forest surrounding Konoha.

"I know Itachi," he said coolly.

"No…something monstrous, a Chakra larger than anything I have ever felt even larger than Kisame's," she replied, "and we are heading straight for it!"

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke said his eyes fixed on Itachi's retreating back. Once they broke thru the dense forest they saw Itachi and Kisame facing a masked man. His mask was a kitsune. He wore standard ANBU armor. He also wore a white high collar jacket and a black bandana covering his hair. What scared her was not his chakra but how calm he was, there was a cool confidence around him.

"Sasuke we should leave," she whispered but soon Naruko stopped standing beside them along with the others that had been pursing them.

"Now what, Itachi-San?" Kisame asked, "We are covered on both sides we are fighting either way."

"The easiest way would be back," Itachi said coolly, "even with their help I doubt we could get past him."

"Is he really that strong?" Kisame asked.

"He did defeat the legendary Sannin by himself," Itachi replied just as coolly.

"Which one did he beat?"

"He fought the three of them at the same time, just before my dear little brother killed Orochimaru," Itachi answered. Naruko stared blankly she had seen him before he was the one who gave her the scrolls; he was the reason Ero-Sennin had got hurt along with Baa-Chan.

"Kakashi-Sensei…is that Uchiha Madara?" Naruko asked.

"I don't know," Kakashi said revealing his Sharingan.

"Uchiha Madara," Sasuke said glaring at the masked man, without warning he charged the masked man, and out of nowhere he summoned a sword and blocked the attack with ease and kicked him in the chest sending him flying back. Sasuke got back his feet and his team took a battle formation.

"Kakashi-Sensei what do we do?" Sakura asked.

"Itachi-San what are you doing?" Kisame asked as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Don't look him in the eyes," Kakashi ordered his team.

"Don't worry Kakashi-Senpai you are not my enemy at the moment," Itachi said coolly, 'Katon: Hosenka Tsumabeni,' flaming shuriken were launched at the mask man who dodged the attack and Itachi had already launched another attack but again the mask man avoided the attack. He turned just in time to counter Kisame's attack, he blocked it with his sword in a reverse grip but he didn't even struggle under the strain. To all of their surprise Sasuke launched an attack coming to his brother's aid. But the masked man was able to avoid the attack just as easily.

"Don't think I am doing this to save you, if he kills you I won't get the chance," Sasuke said coldly.

"This guy is fast," Kisame said smirking, 'Suiton: Bakusui Shoha,' water started pouring from Kisame's mouth.

'Doton: Doryuheki,' the ground that he had been standing on rose rapidly into the air, no matter how high the water got the platform was always higher, "Kisame that is enough," Itachi said.

"Kakashi-Sensei do we help them?" Naruko asked.

"Hai," he answered, Jugo went for a sneak attack while the masked man's attention was fixed on the two Uchihas and Kisame, but without turning he dodge the attack. He grabbed Jugo by the arm then the neck and started crushing his throat Suigetsu went in to attack but again he dodged it and threw Jugo into him.

"We need to get rid of that hawk," Itachi said calmly.

"Why is that?" Kisame asked.

"He shares sight with the Hawk so as long as the bird is here he can see everything it can see," Itachi answered.

"If you want Izuna gone all you had to do was ask, I am not unreasonable," the masked man said the bird vanished from the sky. A screeching sound filled the air as a Jutsu that looked like the Rasengan appeared in his hand but it was much bigger.

"Don't let him get near you!" Naruko shouted, but he just laughed then he threw it.

"What the hell is that!" Kakashi asked in disbelief. Kisame jumped in front of the Jutsu and blocked it with his sword.

"He is good but I haven't seen anything that makes me think he is as strong as you say he is," Kisame said coolly.

"He is playing with us," Itachi said coolly.

Kakashi was thinking if this was the guy that fought Jiraiya and Tsunade that meant he could use Doton Suiton and Mokuton. The only one they had seen so far was Doton.

"How many more tricks do you think this guy has he has already used two elements," Naruko said coolly.

"He has only use Doton," Sakura said.

"He used Futon too," Naruko said carefully, "I know that Jutsu as well…but I can't throw mine."

"Damn he has at least four elements," Kakashi said frowning under his mask, "it looks like if we don't help Sasuke will die."

'Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu,' and with a single hand sign a massive water dragon rose from the body of water Kisame had created and launched itself at Kisame who saw about to attack it. When he felt a sharp piercing pain in his chest, no one had seen the mask man move from the spot. The sword was yanked from his back. The mask man jumped back as Shikamaru tried to capture him with his shadow.

'Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan,' the forest was rapidly growing cover everything in trees, the water Kisame had summoned started to vanish.

"What the hell is that? Suigetsu shouted.

"I can't sense him anymore," Karin called out to Sasuke.

"Neji can you see him?" Kakashi asked.

"No that forest is concealing him from my Byakugan," Neji said.

"Well we have to go in after him," Naruko said heading for the forest.

"No…did you see what happened to the water when he used that Jutsu," Shikamaru said in a lazy tone, "I think that forest absorbs Chakra."

No one wanted to enter the forest but their chose was taken from them as roots grabbed both Sakura and Karin pulling them into the forest. Without thinking Naruko ran into the forest, Sasuke followed then Itachi.

Sasuke found his way blocked by the masked man, Sasuke activated the curse mark allowing himself to fully transform, "oh I am so scared whatever shall I do?" the masked man said in a bored tone, then in a blink of an eye the masked man was inches from Sasuke and he slammed his palm into Sasuke's chest. He started to revert to his normal state and the mark on his neck faded away. Sasuke fell to the ground, Itachi went in for an attack, and he knew with these trees Ninjutsu was useless. He couldn't use Genjutsu on him his eyes covered by the mask, so all that was left to him was Taijutsu.

"You have failed, the darkness is consuming him," he said evading Itachi attack, "when he learns the truth how do you think this will play out? He is already consumed by the ways of the Uchiha."

"What is the ways of the Uchiha?" Naruko asked stepping from the shadows.

"One lost in the darkness literally and figuratively," the masked man said.

"I still don't understand," Naruko said.

"Ever since the beginning the Uchiha have held resentment towards the Senju because they are family. Both clans are descendants of the Rikudo Sennin the first son was the ancestor to the Uchiha clan and his youngest son was the ancestor to the Senju. The Rikudo chose the second brother to carry on his dream for peace; the elder brother thought that he should have been the one to carry on his father's dream, a deep hatred for the Senju sprouted from that choice."

"But how is that literal?" Naruko asked.

"To activate the full power of the Sharingan one will descend into darkness," he replied.

"I still don't understand."

"You go blind," Itachi answered.

"Every Jutsu has a weakness just like every Shinobi, the Uchiha's weakness happens to be their greatest strength."

"Let's see if we can find your weakness," Itachi said activating his Susanoo.

"Susanoo a great defense but not prefect if you apply enough force it will break like anything else," the masked man said coolly, and around the masked man a four armed Susanoo appeared.

"Itachi-San you are going to over use your eye," Kisame said.

"Itachi do you want to see the power of Uchiha Madara," they all watched as the masked man and the each set of arms of the Susanoo made different hand signs and in the sky a meteorite appeared in the sky.

"How can anyone be this powerful," Sakura asked looking up at the sky. They all knew it was over there was no way to escape the Jutsu what they couldn't understand is why he would be willing to take himself out along with them it was as if they were so out of his league. But somehow the meteorite started to move in reverse and the both Susanoo's vanished.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked as Shikamaru Neji and Sakura landed beside him.

"It seems you can control the flow of time," Itachi said.

"Hai," was all the masked man said as he was surrounded by the opposing Shinobi.

"Why waste so much Chakra to show you can control time?" Shikamaru asked.

"In that moment you all realized something, something important," he said coolly.

"And what was that?" Naruko asked.

"You can't beat me. I have the power to wipe you all out with a single Jutsu. I can feel your doubts your fears that is why you can't beat me."

"You think that would have killed me," Suigetsu said smirking.

"It would if you hadn't noticed this forest has been feeding on your Chakra so even if you would have had some Jutsu to save yourself you wouldn't have had the Chakra to maintain it."

"That Jutsu would have killed you too," Sakura stated.

"It might have if I was here, I am just a Kage Bunshin, I was never here," he replied.

"There is no way that you are just a clone, to give a clone this much Chakra it would kill you," Karin shouted.

"This is nothing I could create countless clones with this much chakra in each."

"That is why he worked so hard not to get hit, because if we got him no matter how much Chakra he has he is still clone and would disappear," Shikamaru said.

"Cleaver, but no, none of you have the strength to take out my clone the three Sannin could barely do that."

"I have a new respect for them…we haven't even been able to hit this guy and they took out a clone," Naruko said smirking.

"It seems I have over stayed my welcome, I don't want to press my luck especially with two Kages two Sannin and two Sharingan wielders," they turned to see Minato, Gaara, Tsunade and Jiraiya standing there, "Minato I told you last time that all would be revealed, but the time isn't right for that yet."

He vanished in a clone of smoke, and with the distraction Itachi and Kisame managed to slip away but Sasuke and his team weren't so lucky.

That night Kurama sat out overlooking the village, lost in thought he was broken from his Trans by the sound of a familiar voice. He turned to see Hinata standing there her lovely pale lavender eyes fixed on him.

"Hinata-Chan is there something that you need?" he asked kindly.

"No I was just wondering if you were alright?" she said softly.

"No…I just realized something…something I have known for a while," he said looking back over the village.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's nothing really," he said getting to his feet and his eyes fell on her again and he felt a pain in his chest as he looked at Hinata, she looked like the Hinata he knew, sounded like her but she wasn't her and it hurt to realize that the Hinata he knew was gone forever just like the Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Sai, and everyone else. They were gone he was all that remained and despite the fact they were alive and well he never felt more alone, even those who he should have called mother and father were alive, but they weren't his parents they had Naruko. He realized that he was always going to be alone. The only difference between the hero and the villain is the side you are on. He was a hero to most the man who ended the fourth Shinobi war but to those closest to him he became the villain. Those he cared about were the ones hurt or killed because he had hesitated.

He started to walk past her, but she reached out and grabbed his arm, "it doesn't look like nothing is wrong."

"In time all will be revealed," he said waving as he walked off.

Sasuke woke up he looked around and he was in a hospital, he heard light breathing coming from someone to his right he turned to see Naruko sitting in a chair asleep. She looked so peaceful, as she slept.

"We thought you would prefer if it was us watching over you instead of ANBU," he turned to see Kakashi reading his book. Sasuke tried to sit up but he couldn't, "you are a very lucky man, Naruko saved your life. The council wanted you executed for your crimes against Konoha."

Sasuke didn't say anything all his efforts were for nothing, there were still people with power he couldn't come close to having, "was it worth it?"

He turned to Kakashi with a passive look on his face, "if I can kill Itachi and Madara then Hai."

"Is vengeance so important to you that you will throw away your future for past events that you cannot change?"

"They will be punished for the crimes they committed," Sasuke said coldly.

"After all this time revenge is all you can think about?" he turned to see that Naruko was awake. He hated the way that she looked at him, she made him feel guilty. Those bright blue eyes just pulled whatever they fell upon. He tried to look away but he couldn't.

She finally looked away when there was a knock at the door, it opened and a man around their age with blond hair and bright blue eyes with a silver ring in each stepped into the room. He smiled brightly as he walked into the room holding a few bags.

"I thought you all might be hungry," he said.

"Hello Kurama-Kun," she said smiling at him. Sasuke started to glare at the newly dubbed Kurama.

"What's with the nasty looks, and after I went thru the troubles of bring you some food," he said tossing a bag to him he caught it and opened it up and inside were omusubi, "is there something wrong with the food?" he asked as he gave the other bags to Naruko and Kakashi.

"Thank you, Kurama-Kun," Naruko said smiling.

"Thank you," Kakashi said.

"No problem now it is time to see where the path of life will lead me," he said waving his hand as he walked out of the room.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"That was Kurama-Kun; he has been helping me train."

"What is his rank?" Sasuke asked guessing ANBU.

"He isn't a Shinobi," Kakashi replied

"He is a Samurai…I think…now that I really think about it he never really said if he was one or not," Naruko answered. Sasuke didn't like this guy there was something not right about him and he was going to find out what it is. But he wouldn't be able to do that until he got out of this place.

Later that night Kurama was sitting alone outside his home, when he felt someone was approaching his gaze fell to see Danzo walking towards him.

"Who are you?"Danzo asked watching Kurama carefully.

"I am Kurama."

"Who are you really there are no records of any Kurama in Tetsu no Kuni," Danzo said, Kurama just smiled.

"And there is a simple reason for that…I am not from Tetsu no Kuni," Kurama replied looking away, "That eye of yours won't work on me I am merely a Kage Bunshin."

"I didn't think you were a Shinobi."

"Who knows what I am, maybe I am nothing. But you have something to do something important," Kurama said his eyes closed his head tilted towards the sky, Danzo turned without another word. Kurama opened his eyes and his Sharingan was activated before his eyes turned back to their normal blue.

Minato was sitting in his office wondering what he was going to do with Sasuke and his team; his daughter would give him hell if he executed him or even locked him away. It is true that he left Konoha and joined Orochimaru but he had killed him and he had caused the village direct harm. And on top of dealing with Orochimaru he and his team took care of two of Akatsuki. Even still Sasuke and his team were on the bottom of his very long list of problems. He heard a knock on his door as another of his problems walked into his office.

"Danzo what can I do for you?" he asked trying to sound as polite as he could in his less than pleasant mood.

"Good evening Minato-Sama, I have discovered the location of Uchiha Itachi," Danzo said in his usual cool bored tone. He stood his gaze lazily falling on the Hokage as stood leaning on his staff and when Minato didn't say anything he continued to speak, "I think that we should send Sasuke and his team, along with another to insure his return."

"Which team do you think we should send?" Minato asked leaning forward his folded hands covered the lower portion of his face as his eyes stayed fixed on Danzo's face.

"Team seven," Minato frowned even more at this but team seven was the best choice to go on the mission, it was one of the most balanced teams. Then Sasuke would have the best chance of stopping Itachi since he also possessed the Sharingan, Kakashi did as well and if Sasuke failed Kakashi would be there to step in.

"Very well, get team seven."


	11. Brother Vs Brother Clash of the Uchihas

Team seven made their way into Minato's office none of them sure what exactly was going on, no one had told them anything they were just told that Minato wanted to see them in his office. When they arrived Minato wasn't the only one in the office Danzo was standing off to the side.

"I have called you here to offer you a mission if you don't want to take it I will send ANBU in your place," Minato said as Sakura closed the door behind her.

"What is the mission?" Naruko asked.

"It is going after Uchiha Itachi along with Sasuke and his team," Minato answered.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Kakashi asked.

"No…but this will be his test, if he comes back willingly I will allow him to rejoin the ranks, if he doesn't you are to kill him, we cannot allow him to roam around he could cause problems in the future just as Orochimaru did."

"Hai," Kakashi and Sai said but Naruko and Sakura didn't say anything and they didn't look happy at the thought of having to kill Sasuke.

"We will take the mission," Naruko said, "and we will bring Sasuke back alive and well."

While Team seven was at the Hokage tower, Sasuke was in his room wondering what was going to happen to him and his team he knew that Naruko was the only reason he wasn't locked away in ANBU interrogation at this very moment. He owed her so much even before this, his eyes widened when he noticed that he wasn't alone someone else was in the room it was a dark haired man with dark eyes wearing dark blue rods with light blue feathers.

"Hello Uchiha-San," Izuna said in a hushed tone.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked with a scowl but Izuna was unfazed by this.

"A war is coming and it is time that you decide where your loyalties lie, will you stand with or against Konoha?" Sasuke was about to speak but Izuna raised his hand and Sasuke closed his mouth still glaring at Izuna, "I don't need to hear your answer I will see it I will see how you respond to your second chance."

"Second chance," Sasuke repeated, but Izuna didn't say anything he just vanished into thin air. It didn't take long before he heard voice outside his room. There was a knock at the door, "Teme are you awake?"

"Naruko, be nice," he heard someone else say.

"I thought it was rather nice of me to save his ass," Naruko replied, as she opened the door, "so you are a wake Teme, why didn't you say anything?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked looking at all the members of team seven but his eyes started to rest on his replacement.

"We know where Itachi is," Kakashi answered. This was the second chance he was given, he had the opportunity to kill his murderous brother.

"When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Kakashi answered, "we are taking your team we think that their skills might be useful on this mission."

Sasuke frowned how did that man know that he would get this chance what else did he know? He needed to find that man. As he broke from his reverie he noticed that Kakashi was watching him carefully.

The next morning he was awoken by a load voice he opened his eyes and Naruko was standing over him, he felt his heart stop as he looked into her eyes, he fought the erg to kiss her, "something wrong Teme?"

"Hn," was his response she started to pout it was too cute.

"You better not be a Teme during the mission," she said crossing her arms amplifying something she defiantly didn't have last time, he tried so hard not to stare, "I know there is something wrong."

She leaned in placed her hand on his forehead, "I guess I could tell Kakashi-Sensei that you are not feeling well."

"I am feeling fine Dobe," Sasuke said smacking her hand away she stuck her tongue out at him. He instantly regretted his actions but he didn't say anything. She left the room and he got up and got ready to head out. He looked out of the window the sun still wasn't up. When he opened the door his replacement had a fake smile on his face.

"Hello Dickless," Sai said still smiling, Sasuke decided he didn't like this guy but he didn't say anything he just walked past him. He could feel Sai's gaze on him but the wasn't going to let that freak have the satisfaction of knowing that he was annoying him, "are you always this friendly Dickless?"

"Sai be nice," he heard Sakura say.

"He might be on to something Teme might be dick-less think about it what girl has he ever shown the slightest amount of interest in," he heard Naruko voice.

"Finally a girl who isn't all over Sasuke I think I am in love," Suigetsu said.

"Hussy-Chan has that effect on a lot of people but I think it is just…" he fell silent as Naruko started to choke the life out of him, Sakura tried to pull Naruko off of Sai.

"Naruko don't kill your teammate, Sai stop antagonizing your teammates," Kakashi said not looking up from his book, "we are going after a couple of the most dangerous nukenin alive and if we all want to make it out alive we have to learn to play nice."

"Red and I won't be there to save you," Sasuke turned to see Kurama standing there smiling at them.

"How did you know we were leaving there are only two others that know about this mission," Kakashi said frowning.

"I happen to be walking by on the road of life when it led me here I saw you all standing here and you were talking, so I waited until you finished before I announced myself because it would have been rude to do so earlier," Kurama explained.

"So you just happened to come by at this hour?" Suigetsu asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Hai," he said smiling. Karin was watching him carefully his chakra was rather large but nowhere near the largest she had ever felt, his chakra was warm and inviting, it was intoxicating, but when she looked closer she could feel something dark and foul.

"Who are you?" Karin asked.

"They call me Kurama."

"It's time that we move out," Kakashi said still eyeing Kurama. Naruko turned to see Kurama standing there watching them leave, she turned back to get a final glance at him but he was gone.

"Naruko what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," she said looking forward once more.

"What are you going to miss your boyfriend?" she asked teasingly Sakura noticed Sasuke stiffen slightly.

"He isn't my boyfriend," Naruko replied blush coming over her face.

"Sure he isn't," Sakura said smiling, but here eyes were on Sasuke, she couldn't read him, she was starting to wonder if killing Itachi was the only reason that he had decided to accept the mission.

"Kakashi-Sensei, where are we going exactly?" Naruko call out trying to change the subject.

"An old Uchiha hide out," Kakashi answered.

"How did you get this information?" Sasuke asked wondering if they knew the man with the Sharingan.

"Is that really what you want to know?" Kakashi said coolly.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Come on Teme you were doing so good using your words," Naruko said to Sasuke like he was a little child with a bad temper causing Suigetsu to laugh.

"Naruko be nice to Sasuke," Sakura said.

"But it is so hard when he is in Teme mode," Naruko whined.

After a few hours they stopped to gather their strength to make sure that they were ready for what was before them. Naruko sat under a tree when she noticed something; she got back to her feet it seemed that no one else noticed there was someone watching them. She got to her feet and made her way to the place that she had seen the stranger. She looked around but there was no one then she could movement a little ways a head of her so again she made her way towards the stranger.

"Hello Naruko-Chan," she turned to see Itachi standing there.

"You," she snapped getting ready to fight.

"Calm down Naruko-Chan I am not here to fight but rather talk," Itachi said coolly his jet black eyes locked on her.

"And what is it that you want to talk about?" she asked reaching for her katana.

"My brother," she froze, "if it comes down to it can you kill him if it meant saving Konoha could you kill my little brother?"

"Why would I have to kill Sasuke you are the only one of you two who has ever attacked Konoha," Naruko retorted. He didn't answer his eyes stayed fixed on her for a moment. Finally he spoke again, "if you had to choice to save my brother or Konoha which would you chose?"

"I would choose both," Naruko said defiantly.

"That is a child's answer," Itachi replied, "There are times we have to make a hard choice, and hope that we did the right thing."

"What do you know about doing the right thing? You murdered your whole clan; you left your brother alone. If growing up is accepting that I cannot save those I care about then I will be a child forever," she declared and then he did something she wasn't expecting a small smile came across, "I am going to wipe that smile off your face, she started to charge him but instantly she was surrounded by crows.

Itachi sat in the Uchiha hide out waiting for the arrival of his brother knowing it would be any moment now he sat back thinking how he had reached this point in time. If he hadn't asked Madara for help would this have happened? Sasuke found out about him he never wanted that even if Sasuke gained the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan would he be able to fight on the same leave as the legendary Uchiha Madara a man whose only equal was believed to be Senju Hashirama, but it seemed that he the great Shodai Hokage couldn't stop him and what was worse he had Hashirama-Sama's powers. To top things off his monstrous Chakra reserves, his clones had more chakra than even Kisame.

Itachi just sat there waiting for his brother so that they could end this once and for all. Soon the sound of footsteps approaching greeted his ears he opened his eyes to see Sasuke standing there his Sharingan activated.

"What do you see with that Sharingan of yours?"

"Your death," Sasuke answered coldly.

"You see me dead?" Itachi replied coolly, "Well then…let's see how good your eye sight really is."

Sasuke turned to see Itachi standing behind him. He went to attack Itachi but the older Uchiha was able to counter with ease. The two brothers fought with elegance and speed defense quickly becoming offense and offense defense. It became evident that Itachi's Taijutsu was too much for the young Sasuke. After Itachi dodged Sasuke's last attack he grabbed his little brother by the back of his shirt and threw him into the wall. Sasuke got to his feet glaring at Itachi but Itachi just stood there with an impassive expression. Sasuke readied his Chidori, but instead of attacking Itachi directly he placed his hand to the ground sending a current coursing thru the ground forcing Itachi to jump up to avoid Sasuke's Jutsu.

Itachi's eyes widened as Sasuke impaled him with his sword a smirk appeared over Sasuke's face as they fell back to the earth. Itachi pointing to something at something to their his left and sitting there was Itachi, wearing the same passive look on his face, and the Itachi he had stabbed turned to crows.

"The end is a long ways off, but I am willing to listen. What do you want to know?"

"Have you gone deaf?" Sasuke asked with a scowl as a sword ripped thru Itachi's chest from behind. The Sasuke that had been standing before him turned to snakes.

"Genjutsu," Itachi said almost sounding impressed.

"I said this is the end, you murderous traitorous fuck. But before I kill you have one last question…How can that man be Madara if he was a founder shouldn't he be dead?"

"Uchiha Madara is immortal he cannot die," Itachi answered.

"Everyone can die," Sasuke said twisting the blade.

"You saw what his clone did, Uchiha Madara the strongest Uchiha ever to live and maybe the strongest Shinobi," Itachi replied coolly, Sasuke shot his Chidori Eiso at his brother just missing his head.

"I can see thru your Genjutsu," Sasuke said coolly

"I see but you still don't have eyes like mine," Itachi said, "the eyes that gave Uchiha Madara the power to tame the Kyubi."

"If your eyes are so great then used them to kill me," Sasuke said boldly.

"This power comes at a price, the moment you awake this power you descend into darkness," Itachi answered, then a thought struck Sasuke if from the moment you awoken the Mangekyo Sharingan you started going blind how was Madara not blind if he has had his eyes for over eighty eyes.

"Then Madara is blind," Sasuke said coolly.

"No, his eyes are beyond the Mangekyo Sharingan," Sasuke looked around seeing that he was trapped in a Genjutsu he watched as the story of Uchiha Madara played out before him until he took his brother's eyes for his own.

"A permanent Mangekyo Sharingan! By changing host the younger brother's eyes found an inextinguishable light! But that was only half of the story the transplant also gave birth to a completely new Doujutsu…this is the final secret behind our eyes. With his unstoppable power Madara easily took control of every Shinobi clan the Uchiha clan encountered. Soon he was praised as the strongest Shinobi in the world. An alliance with the Senju clan of the forest gave birth to a formidable new organization. One that would eventually be known as Konoha. But I will prove that I am greater than even Uchiha Madara, and now the time to take my prize and gain greater power than him has finally arrived!" A twisted look came over Itachi's face, "Sasuke! You will become my new light!"

Sasuke looked horrified, "you were my spare. For decades Uchiha killed their friends to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan… and killed their siblings to make its power permanent!" as Itachi spoke a large demon appeared behind him that continued to ensnare Sasuke, "our clan was forever tainted because they couldn't stop flaunting their power! Your power has been drenched in blood since the day you were born an Uchiha! Now face me, my little brother! Once I kill you…I'll be transformed…I'll be free from this wretched clan's destiny!"

The Genjutsu was released and Sasuke stood before Itachi calm collected, "I take it…you saw my true self clearly."

"So it was all for this moment, finally…it all ends here."

"Perhaps you have seen my death with your eyes. But I have the Mangekyo Sharingan and you don't," Itachi said calmly, "you don't stand a chance. Your life's dream will remain as such, until the very end."

The battle started once more and the ferocity that they two brothers fought with was nothing short of amazing but once again it was obvious that Itachi was more skilled than his younger brother, as he landed a kick straight to Sasuke chest sending him crashing into the wall and he stopped him from using any more Jutsu.

Itachi reached up, "I am sorry Sasuke," he said before pulling out one of his eyes, "I warned you without the Mangekyo Sharingan you don't stand a chance against me."

Sasuke had his free hand pressed to his face where his eye had once been, "and now for the other one," but Sasuke managed to break free of his brother's grip.

"This is the difference between our power the difference between our eyes," Itachi said from behind him but before he could react he felt Itachi's forearmed pressed to his throat. Itachi walked up his hand outstretched and he pulled out Sasuke's other eye. But it had all been Genjutsu, Sasuke got to his feet panting.

As the battle continued Sasuke was getting more and more frustrated, it seemed whatever he did Itachi had a counter, but Itachi was slowing down it seemed that he was running low on Chakra, but so was he.

'Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu,' Sasuke shot a fire ball at Sasuke. When the room cleared Itachi was laying on the ground as Naruko ran into the room looking around.

"You did it Sasuke!" Naruko said smiling at him his eyes fell on her smiling face, "Sasuke if I asked you for one thing would you do it for me."

He didn't say anything he just watched as she closed the distance between them until she was inches from him she got on her tippy toes, "will you die please?"

Sasuke stepped back staring at her like he had never seen her before, she had a twisted smile on her face, "what did you say?"

"I said will you die, please," then she kicked him in the chest.

"Why?" he asked getting back to his feet.

"I am only returning the favor you tried to kill me, and you used me as bait to get to your brother," she said still smiling, "so it is only fair if you die don't you agree?"

Before his mind could process what was going on Naruko had punched him across the face, he hit the cold are floor. He felt a weight on his chest he looked up to see Naruko sitting on him she started to stroke his cheek softly, lovingly, "does it hurt Sasuke?"

"What," he asked looking up into her blue eyes.

"This," she said as ripped out one of his eyes slowly deliberately, his screams filled the chamber, "it's ok it will not be over soon and you will not enjoy this, so I will have to enjoy this for the both of us."

After what seemed like an eternity she held his eye between her blood covered fingers and placed it in a jar, "just one more Sasuke," she said before licking her bloody fingers.

Sasuke managed to throw Naruko off of him she got to her feet, "what's wrong Sasuke?" she said innocently. As she walked towards him he powered up his Chidori ready to attack, "you wouldn't use that Jutsu on me again would you?"

He froze as his gaze met hers, then he noticed behind her Itachi was getting to his feet he walked up to Naruko and took the jar with his eye in it, Itachi's arm wrapped around her, "let me kill him for you let me get his other eye for you," Naruko said softly.

"Sasuke just like every Jutsu has a weakness so does every Shinobi and I know yours," he said pulling Naruko closer, "she has always been your weakness, that is why you couldn't kill her then and that is why you can't kill her now."

Sasuke watched the scene before him glaring at his brother for bringing her into this. The sound of a thousand birds filled the chamber he charged his brother but Naruko jumped in the way of the Jutsu, it was too late he couldn't stop his hand tore thru Naruko's chest, just as Haku had done all those eyes ago she grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke closed his eye and when he opened them again he had both eyes back and he Itachi was standing before him and Naruko was nowhere to be seen.

"It seems like you do have eyes like mine after all," Itachi said coolly, "now I can take your eyes for my own."

The fight became a literal fire fight; the flames scorching everything that they touched, the roof of the hide out had been destroyed by the two Uchihas' Jutsu. The sky was now full of storm clouds and Sasuke knew that his chance for victory was now here, "don't bother I know you are out of Chakra remember the Sharingan can see Chakra."

"I won't deny that I am out of Chakra…but I have enough for one last trick," Sasuke said as it started to rain. Sasuke quickly climbed to the highest point before activating his Chidori, "This is your end Karin! Vanish long side the thunder," he said as a dragon appeared in the clouds. The lightning struck the place that Itachi had been standing. Sasuke looked as Itachi lying on the ground, "It's over…it's finally over…!" he said as his Sharingan deactivated.

Slowly Itachi got back to his feet blood pouring from his mouth as he stumbled to his feet, "why you?"

Itachi just smiled as he slowly approached his brother surrounded by his partial Susanoo, "if I wouldn't have had this I would have been done for…you truly have become strong…Sasuke…Now it is time to show you the final trick I have up my sleeve…Susanoo.

"Susanoo," Sasuke said in shock.

"The third and final Jutsu, along with Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu, awoke on that fateful day," he said as he approached his brother as his Susanoo continued to form. Nothing Sasuke did had any effect on the warrior surrounding his brother. It seemed that Madara had really removed the mark from his brother during their encounter, Itachi thought to himself, "This is the end of the line Sasuke."

"Your eyes belong to me now. I'll take them slowly…I want to savor this," Itachi said coughing up blood as he approached but even in his weakened state nothing Sasuke did slowed Itachi's advance. Finally Sasuke had his back to the wall Itachi had his hand out stretched. Itachi smiled but instead of going for the eyes he poked Sasuke's forehead, smiling lovingly at his little brother.

"Forgive me Sasuke…this is the last time," he said as he fell forward.

Sasuke mind went blank barely registering the fact that he had won; he started to fall forward when someone caught him he didn't even have the strength to see who it was.

Naruko slowly lowered Sasuke to the ground, "it seems you have beat me to our young friend," she turned to see a man in an orange mask.

"I won't let you near him," Naruko said reaching for her katana, without warning she charged him unsheathing her blade striking the masked man but her sword just passed right thru him. Before she could react she was kicked but she got back to her feet.

"To think the Hokage's daughter would be willing to die for a criminal," the masked man said. Naruko attacked him again and again her attack passed right thru him but this time when he went to attack she quickly counter and landed a kick to his chest.

"Impressive you managed to hit me. You are quick…not as quick as your father, but who is," he said coolly. "I didn't plan on taking you in now but it seems you have left me no choice."

"I guess I will have to beat you into the ground," Naruko replied smirking.


	12. The Spy Among Us

Tobi picked up Sasuke Katana as he faced Naruko. She knew that she had to be careful she didn't know the extent of his powers, 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,' three more Naruko's appeared one ran back to Sasuke and began to heal him the best she could do. She was nowhere Tsunade or Shizune she wasn't even at Sakura's level but she was good enough to keep him alive until Sakura got here. The other three charged Tobi, but his eye was on the one healing Sasuke.

As the clones attacked Tobi, Naruko continued to heal Sasuke and he finally opened his eyes weekly, "you better no die on me Teme I told my dad I would bring you back alive," she said in a soft voice as she smiled down at him, but the smile slowly faded as she looked down and the sword that Tobi had been using was sticking out of her chest inches from her heart.

"It was quiet obvious which was the real you," Tobi said as the clones vanished.

"Is that so?" she asked as that clone vanished as well.

"Another Clone," Tobi said using his Ido just in time to avoid Naruko's next attack, after she passed right thru him he kicked her sending her crashing into a wall. She tried to get up but she felt a sword price her shoulder.

"Naruko," Sasuke said getting to his feet weakly, he had nothing left but he found his body moving on its own.

"Sit down Sasuke before you hurt yourself," Tobi said in a cool tone as he yanked the blade from her shoulder, "How about you two be good little Shinobi and stay down."

"You will never keep me down," Naruko said getting to her feet glaring at Tobi, 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,' and three more clones appeared and they charged Tobi, while she went back to healing Sasuke's wounds.

"You are going to get yourself killed," Sasuke said watching her.

"You almost sound like you care Teme," she said smiling. It was plan to see that she was running low on Chakra even with the large amount of Chakra she had using clones like this while trying to heal him would take a toll on anyone's Chakra. He watched as Naruko starting to slow down, the clone that had been healing him vanished, and Tobi stood holding Naruko up by the throat choking her until she went limp and he dropped her. She hit the ground with a thud Sasuke started for her but she started getting to her feet her heal. It was just like when he had fought her.

"Time to die you masked Teme," she charged him with greater speed than she had shown before; Tobi did even have time to react being caught off guard.

"It seems like you are not a Jinchuriki but there is something…unusual about you," Tobi said watching her, then that moment he felt something slam into his back his arm was ripped from its socket, "Impressive…you actually managed to injure me. Not many can say that your father being one…" then he engulfed in black flames as Sasuke's eye left eye started bleeding.

Naruko ran to his side, "Sasuke are you ok?" she asked sounding worried.

"That could have hurt Sasuke," Tobi said appearing unscathed, but he froze when he heard a new voice call from the shadows.

"You have worn out your welcome Tobi," the masked man turned to see a man in dark blue robs with light blue feathers, his Sharingan activated.

"So it seems I have," Tobi said watching Izuna. Tobi vanished into thin air leaving Sasuke and Naruko alone with Izuna.

"Who are you?" Naruko asked.

"Are you Madara?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"No, I am no Uchiha," Izuna said his Sharingan deactivated, "I am merely a messenger of Kami."

"How do have the Sharingan?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"Your friends are on their way," Izuna said ignoring the question vanishing then Sasuke realized Itachi's body was gone. The second he left the other came into sight.

"What happened I had sensed six different Chakras," Karin said looking around.

"Well there was Itachi who is…" Naruko turned to see Itachi's body was gone, "he was right there."

Sasuke frowned, Itachi had died right before him, there was no way that Itachi could have just gotten up and walked away without them noticing. "Then was this guy with a mask I think he was called Tobi…at least that is the guy with the Sharingan called him."

"The guy with the Sharingan," Kakashi repeated.

"Hai, he was wearing blue robes long dark hair and he had the Sharingan…and he was not Madara, we asked," Naruko said smiling.

"Baka, do you think he would have told you if he was?" Sakura shouted at Naruko who started pouting.

"I am sure he wasn't" Suigetsu said patting Naruko on the head kindly she smiled at him earning a much colder glare from Sasuke than usual.

"We need to get you two back to Konoha so we can get you to the hospital," Kakashi said looking between two of them.

"I don't need to go to the hospital!" Naruko shouted.

"Do you need me to carry you?" Suigetsu asked placing his hands on her hips looking at Sasuke while he did this.

"No I don't need to be carried…but it looks like Teme does," she said pointing at Sasuke who was now glaring at Naruko who was sticking her tongue out at him.

"Sai," Kakashi said turning to the dark haired teen, he had already pulled out a scroll and his brush and summoned two ink birds for Naruko and Sasuke to ride.

Back in Konoha, Kurama was ideally making his way thru the streets of the village he once called home; his eyes fell on Hinata she was stepping from a flower shop, "Hello Hinata-Chan," she jumped then she turned to see Kurama smiling at her.

"Kurama-Kun," she said nervously, "is there something that you need?"

"Hai, will you join me for dinner?" he asked smiling her face turned bright red.

"O…okay," she said unable to keep herself from stuttering Kurama chuckled slightly causing her to pout slightly.

"Are you laughing at me?" Hinata asked.

"No, you just remind me of someone that I once knew," he said still smiling, but Hinata noticed that something was not quite right his eyes were void of emotion, "were would you like to go?"

"What?" Hinata asked confused.

"Where would you like to eat?" he asked chuckling again, she blushed again.

"Oh…I guess ramen…" she answered.

"And that is why you are awesome," he said putting his arm around her shoulder and leading her towards Ichiraku.

As they made their way to the ramen they found their way block by Neji, "what are you doing with Hinata-Sama?" he asked with a scowl.

"I was going to treat her to dinner," Kurama replied.

"Why?" he asked just as coldly.

"Because meals are more enjoyable with good company," Kurama replied.

"Hinata-Sama come with me," Neji said reaching out to take hold of Hinata's arm but Kurama took hold of Neji's wrist.

"If she wants to go with you I will not stop her but I will not let you bully her into going with you either, she is a big girl she can decide on her own where she wants to go," Kurama said coolly. Hinata looked nervous.

"Kurama-Kun, he is a Jonin," Hinata warned.

"That means nothing to me," he said in an emotionless tone his gaze was hardened like a seasoned warrior who has seen much bloodshed. But at Hinata's touch he released Neji's wrist. Neji didn't say anything else he just turned and walked away. But Kurama could sense the hatred building in Neji's heart.

When they arrived back at Konoha it was nearly dark, and as soon as they arrived Naruko and Sasuke were taken straight to the hospital, and Kakashi went to Minato's office.

"How did the mission go?" Minato asked after Kakashi entered his office.

"Kisame escaped," Kakashi answered.

"And Itachi," Minato asked.

"Sasuke and Naruko were sure that he was dead…but when we arrived he was gone," Kakashi answered, "but there were at least two others that we didn't see and it is possible that they took his body."

"Do you know who the other two?"

"One was called Tobi, from what Naruko told us and they referred to the other as the man with the Sharingan, but we don't know his name."

"Man with a Sharingan?" Minato asked frowning slightly "is it possible that it was Madara?"

"He calmed he wasn't, Naruko said he wore blue robes and long dark hair."

"Could it be?" Minato said to himself, Kakashi just watched in silence as Minato thought, "it could be him."

"Who could it be?"

"Izuna," the name clicked in Kakashi's memory.

"That was the name of Madara's Hawk, the one that possessed the Sharingan," Kakashi said. Neither of them thought this was a coincidence. And then Tobi they both knew there had to be a connection between the Madara and Tobi the question was what was it. After Kakashi left Minato's office he noticed someone walking with Hinata it looked like they were going towards the Hyuga compound

A few days later Naruko was making her way to her father's office Kakashi was walking along side her. Something just didn't seem right she had passed a few toads on her way and when she entered her father's office there were four more. Sakura, Sai and Sasuke were also in the office.

"So this is Jiraiya-Kun latest apprentice and your daughter Minato-Kun?" Fukasaku asked

"Hai, she is probably the child of Prophecy," Minato answered, "or that is what Sensei believed."

"So you are another of Ero-Sennin's toads?" Naruko asked, "What's going on?"

"Naruko please show some respect," Minato said, "This is Fukasaku-Sama one of the two great toad sages."

But Fukasaku was busy laughing, "Ero-Sennin…that is funny, it fits Jiraiya to the T."

"So what are you doing here?" Naruko asked.

"Where should I begin…? Well I guess I will start with this…Jiraiya-Kun died in battle."

"…Huh?" was all Naruko could say, finally she started smiling, "what are you talking about there is no way that Ero-Sennin could die in battle he is too strong…I mean he survived a battle with Madara."

"No I wish it was, his throat was crushed in battle but he left me with a massage," Fukasaku said removing his cloak and turning back to her and in his back was Jiraiya's massage.

"No, he went on his own," Minato said coolly. Naruko didn't say anything she just turned but her way was blocked by two people. One was a man who looked to be in his mid to late twenties medium length brown hair he wore think rimmed glass and he had grey eyes. Standing beside him was a young girl with pale blond hair and pale lavender eyes.

"Hokage-Sama, we are sorry to drop in unannounced my name is Tarucho the body guard to Shion-Sama," the man said bowing, "we have an urgent massage for you."

"What is this urgent massage?" Minato asked as Shion was about to speak her eyes widened and a blank look came over her face as images flashed before her. A blond man stood with his back to her as he faced six Shinobi with orange hair wearing black cloaks with red clouds a blond girl in a red and black short sleeve jacket was crying silently then a girl with long dark hair and pale lavender eyes that made her look blind the rest of the faces were ones of shock as a meteorite crashed into the ground. Shion shook her head slightly.

"Shion-Sama what is it, what did you see?" Tarucho asked sounding concerned.

"Someone was fighting them alone," she said in a soft tone.

"Who was fighting?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know I couldn't see his face, but he fought six people all with orange hair and wore the same cloak, black with red clouds," Shion replied in the same soft tone.

"What can you tell us about the one fighting them?" Sakura asked.

"He had blond spiky hair, and that is all," she answered and at that they all thought the same thing, Minato was going to fight them all on his own.

"How does the battle end?" Kakashi asked.

"He will die, but he will take them all with him," Shion answered then she turned to Tarucho, "I am tired."

"Very well Shion-Sama," he said nodding.

"Sasuke Sakura please escort them to around the village and if they need anything please see to it," Minato said the two walk out of the office Shion and Tarucho followed them.

"Naruko," Minato said as she went to leave, she looked over at her father, "we called you here for another reason."

"What reason could that be?"Naruko asked.

"Fukasaku-Sama wishes to train you."

"Train me…" Naruko repeated.

"Hai, train you like I did Jiraiya-Kun," Fukasaku said calmly.

"I don't know…I need some time," Naruko said looking away.

"Take all the time that you need," Fukasaku said Naruko bowed before she left the office. Once the door closed Kakashi turned to Minato.

"It seems like you will be able to defeat pain," Fukasaku said.

"Hai...but he will also die," Kakashi said.

"Then I will just have to make sure I have my successor lined up," Minato said smiling softly, "but for now we need to figure out what that message says if we want to stand a chance against this guy who ever he is. To think he was able to kill Jiraiya-Sensei, and he is no push over."

"Where do we start?" Kakashi asked.

"I wish I knew," Minato said coolly.

"The real one is not among them," they all turned to see a man standing in the corner of the room.

"Izuna-San this is a surprise," Minato said.

"I hope a pleasant one," Izuna replied in a nonchalant tone.

"It depends on the reason you are here, because I don't think I can handle any more bad news at the moment," Minato replied Izuna just smiled.

"The real one is not among them," Izuna repeated.

"What does that mean?" Kakashi asked.

"I mean what I said; the real Pain was not among those that Jiraiya-Sama fought," Izuna said, "Jiraiya-Sama did not fight Pain but the Pain Rikudo. It is a Jutsu that allows the wielder to control six different bodies and each body has a unique ability, along with a shared sight so what one sees they all see. To manage what Jiraiya-Sama did without previous knowledge of this ability is rather impressive…who knows if he would have known it earlier he could have won the fight."

"Let's say that we had to fight more than one at a time what would you suggest?" Kakashi asked.

"Run, you want to outnumber them not the other way around," Izuna said smirking.

"You said that they each had unique abilities, what are they?" Minato asked.

"Minato-Sama, I can't ruin all of your fun," Izuna said waging his figure playfully.

"Who are you?" Minato asked.

"I am Izuna the massager of Kami."

"That is a rather bold claim?"

"A claim that can be supported by his power, a power that knows no limits and knows no equal. He holds the secret to the greatest power the world has ever known."

"What is that?" Kakashi asked.

"If I have to tell you then you could never possess it but it you what it is you already possess it," feathers started swirling around him and he vanished out of sight.

"At least we have a better idea what we are going up against," Minato said calmly but his brow was scrunched.

"What are you thinking Sensei?" Kakashi asked glancing at Minato thru the corner of his eye.

"There might be someone here who can tell us more about this Jutsu that Pain uses."

"Who?"

"I don't know…but I think Naruko might."

"Something tells me Naruko is not up to talking so…I will be back," Kakashi vanished he decided that he would talk to Naruko's friends to see what else he could find out. He noticed Kurenai and her team and figured that was as good of a place to start as any.

"Yo," Kakashi said leaning against a tree they four Shinobi stopped and looked over at the masked Jonin.

"Kakashi-San what are you doing?" Kurenai asked.

"I need to ask your team something about Naruko," he said in a serious tone.

"Why not just attack to her?" Shino asked.

"Normally I would but I don't think she is in the mood for company right now," Kakashi answered.

"I am sure she is in the mood to be in Kurama's company," Kiba said the resentment obvious in his tone. Then Kakashi remembered seeing a blond boy in the village he had seen him with Naruko a lot.

"What can you tell me about Kurama?" Kakashi asked.

"Why do you want to know about him?" Hinata asked.

"I think he might be able to help us with a problem," Kakashi answered.

"He is not a Shinobi," Hinata said.

"Well he did train Naruko so we don't know that just because he says it doesn't mean it is true," Kiba replied.

"How long has he been training with her?"

"They started sometime after she left Konoha with Jiraiya-Sama," Kiba replied shrugging, Kakashi visible eye widened.

"What's wrong Kakashi?" Kurenai asked but he didn't answer he vanished. He reappeared in Minato's office.

"It's him, the one Jiraiya-Sama believed to be a Iwa spy," Kakashi said, "his name or more likely allies is Kurama."

"I am starting to think that he is a spy but it might not be for Iwa," Minato said looking out the window of his office.

"Who do you think he is working for?"

"Uchiha Madara," Minato answered the name Kurama that is what he called the Kyubi then there were the scrolls that contained his Jutsu, there were just too many coincidences.

"Would you like me to bring Kurama to you?" Kakashi asked.

"No, we just need to keep an eye on him find out what he can do," Minato answered.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama," Kakashi said vanishing.

Later that night Hinata made her way to Kurama's house, she wasn't sure if he would be awake but she needed to talk to him, the way that Kakashi had reacted when he learned about Kurama bothered her. When she arrived she knocked on the door, the door opened and Kurama stood before her wide awake he showed no signs of the lateness of the hour.

"Hinata-Chan, what pleasant surprise," he said smiling.

"I am sorry to bother you so late," Hinata said looking down at her feet.

"It is no bother, what can I do for you?"

"Kakashi was asking about you and when he found out when you met Naruko, he started to act strange," she said still not looking at him.

"When do you think I met her?"

"During her training mission with Jiraiya-Sama," she answered.

"No, I met her long before then, just as this is not the first time to Konoha and meeting you," he said smiling she looked up in shock.

"When…"

"Don't worry about that right now, things will become clear soon enough," Kurama said still smiling.

"What about Kakashi-Sensei…why was he worried?"

"I am sure he just remembered something important and it is nothing to concern yourself with," he replied waving her concern off. But she knew there was something he wasn't telling her, he knew why Kakashi-Sensei was worried or he had an idea.

"If you are sure," she said.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Kurama asked smiling.

"I…don't want to be a bother," she said looking back down at the ground.

"It is no bother," he replied as he stepped outside and closed the door behind and started off walking along side her, her gaze averted to the ground in front of her.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked kindly.

"No," she said quickly looking at him, "it's just…"

"What," he asked looking over at her smiling kindly.

"Nothing," she said looking back down at the ground. When they arrived at the Hyuga compound they she was surprised to see her father standing there with his arms crossed.

"Where have you been?" he asked Hinata in an emotionless tone that still displayed his displeasure of her being out so late without his knowledge or a guard, then his gaze averted to Kurama, "and who are…" he started but this chakra he recognized he had seen this chakra before. A look of fear fleeted across his face for the briefest moment but he didn't say anything when Kurama placed his figures to his lips, but he decided to finished the question, "you?"

"I am no one but you can call me Kurama," he said with a bow.

"Thank you for seeing my daughter home safely," Hiashi said with a bow.

"It was my pleasure," Kurama replied with a bow. Hinata knew that he was hiding something her father knew him from somewhere even if he didn't recognize him at first and then his reply to his name, 'I am no one but you can call me Kurama,' so Kurama wasn't his name. She started wondering what else he was hiding.

The next morning Kurama was sitting under a large tree just on his property, "you did a good job leading her here," he said to what appeared to be no one but a emotionless voice answered back in a whisper from the shadows.

"It was not hard to trick her into thinking that my Genjutsu was a vision the future."

"It is more than Genjutsu it is what could be," Kurama said not really bothering to keep his voice down

"Is that how it is going to end?" the voice asked in the same tone.

"It is doubtful," Kurama replied.

"Are you going to intervene?" the voice asked.

"If there is no other option I will step in," Kurama replied.

"What about Naruko they still are after her even thou…"

"I am aware and she will not be here at least in the beginning."

"How many do you foreseeing dying?"

"When it is all said and done, none or at least none of real continuance as village is concerned," Kurama said glancing in another direction someone was watching them a smile appeared on his face as he closed his eyes, "everything is going according to plan."

"So you know his plan?" the voice asked not sounding pleased.

"But of course and you shall know soon enough…but that is enough for now you should get back to the others."

"Hai," and with that the stranger was gone.

Just out of sight Kakashi stood in the shadows, he wanted to know who he was talking to, and what was being said he could hear everything that Kurama was saying but what was being said to him escaped him. With only half the conversation it was hard to piece together anything. And it seemed that he was aware that if someone was listening in they would get little from it, there were many things that could be implied but still he had nothing. He watched as Kurama got to his feet.

"I wonder if anyone will join me for lunch today," Kakashi frowned he knew that Kakashi was there or was there someone else he was talking to. Kakashi's free eye swept over the grounds quickly but there was no one.

Kakashi made his way to Kurama's house reading his favorite book, he knocked on the door and Kurama opened it, "hello what a pleasant surprise, I was just saying how nice it would be to have someone over for lunch," Kurama said smiling.

"I was on the road of life when I heard an invitation and thought it rude to let it go unanswered," Kakashi said giving his normal eye smile.

"I often take that road and it usually leads you to rather interesting places wouldn't you agree?"

"Hai," Kakashi said stepping into the house as Kurama stepped aside to let him in. Kakashi quickly noticed all the books and scrolls all over the place.

"Knowledge is one of the greatest tools a man can possess," Kurama said walking into the kitchen, "can I get you something to drink?" Kurama asked holding up a bottle of sake.

"Hai," Kakashi said, "would any of these scrolls have anything on a Jutsu known as Pain Rikudo?"

"Pain Rikudo, let's say theoretically I did know something about it, what would you want to know?" Kurama asked nonchalantly.

"How does the Jutsu work ad what is its weekness?" Kakashi asked.

"If I had to guess it would work by having a user controlling six reanimated corpses that has one of the abilities, and the weekness to the Jutsu there would be a few, one how much Chakra is required for the Jutsu. Two the user would have to be close and would be easy to track because of chakra signals that each body would be receiving and finally they each only have one ability, so if you can fight them one on one against someone strong against that particular skill set you would be able to take them out. But of course this is all theoretical."

"Is it possible for someone to take out all six alone?"

"Hai, but it wouldn't be easy even for someone like Minato-Sama."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I travel the road of life and you learn much from this journey," Kurama said placing two bowls of ramen on the table.

Kakashi left lunch with a lot to think about it seemed that Kurama was way too willing to give them information who thinks so highly of its value. There were still many unanswered questions, the biggest was who is he, if he didn't know any better he would say he was related to Minato the resemblance was striking he wondered if anyone else noticed.

Kurama stepped out of his home looking up at the sky the wind gently ruffled his hair his deadened expression fixed on the clouds above, "is seems the time is here live or die the choice is theirs."


	13. Chians of Hate

A few days since his talk with Kakashi many things had happened the most important of these events was that Naruko had agreed to be trained by the toads. He sat outside his home under the large tree, "Kurama," he turned to see Sakura, Sasuke and Shion walking towards him. His eyes focused on Sasuke who looked to be studying him.

"Hello," Kurama said greeting them with a kind smile, "what do I owe this pleasure to?"

"Kurama this is Shion," Sakura said indicating the blond next to her, "she wanted to see the village."

"Welcome Shion to my humble abode," he said getting to his feet.

As Shion's eyes fell on his home she saw a few Shinobi around her age entering the empty house, "I saw…"

"Fate is something that most believe you are born with, but personally, I think that we forge our own destiny," Kurama said before she finished speaking, "wouldn't you agree?"

"It is hard to agree with the things that I have seen," Shion replied.

"Everyone has the power to change their fate, but only if you believe you can…who knows maybe one day you will see that for yourself," Kurama said placing a hand on her shoulder, "Sasuke let's take a walk."

Sakura looked a little confused Sasuke frowned slightly wondering what he could possibly want to talk to him about, "you two can make yourselves at home while we are out, we shouldn't be gone too long."

Sasuke followed a few feet back of Kurama, "Sasuke what do you fight for?"

"What," Sasuke asked his eyes fixed on the back of Kurama's head as they continued to walk.

"Why do you do what you do? I was under the impression that this was all to kill your brother?"

"It is," Sasuke said coolly.

"Then why continue to fight there has to be more to it than revenge," Kurama said stopping and so did Sasuke.

"I might have killed Itachi but Madara is still out there and I will kill him," Sasuke replied.

"That isn't why you fight," Kurama said turning to face Sasuke, Kurama had no trace of his usual smile on his face, his eyes cold calculating like a seasoned Shinobi, "you can lie to yourself but not to me. I can see into your heart. The darkness has started to lift ever since your return to this village. But I will humor you, after you exact your revenge then what? What is there for you? Living a life of hate breads only more hate more pain creating more people like us."

"Us…" Sasuke repeated the word a frown cross his brow as he glared at the man before him.

"Look at me and my slip of the tongue," she said smiling, but Sasuke didn't think it was a slip of the tongue, "the point being is fighting for vengeance will get you nowhere, and if the only reason you are here is to get revenge on those who have wronged you," he pulled out a kunai and threw it at Sasuke's feet, "take it and do the world a favor and just kill yourself. It will make the world a better place…but if it isn't, if there is more to it, if there is something more keeping you going allow me give you the power to protect what is important to you. What will it be Sasuke, the choice is yours?"

Sasuke just looked down at the blade at his feet, "when you are ready you know where I am but don't wait too long," Kurama said placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder as he passed him on his way back to his home.

"Where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked upon his arrival.

"He is doing some soul searching," Kurama said smiling.

"I guess we have imposed long enough," Sakura said trying to smile but there were so many things that didn't seem right.

In Kumogakure Izuna made his way to A's office along with two cloaked figures one was a little shorter than he was while the other towered over the pair of them. Izuna knocked on the door, "who is there?" a gruff voice called out.

"Doesn't the Raikage have time for an old friend?" Izuna asked as he pushed the door open, A frowned at the sight of him.

"You," the Raikage growled as Izuna stepped into the room.

"It is nice to see you again too," Izuna said nonchalantly.

"So you do know each other," the taller man said coolly.

"How…" A asked frowning at the taller man whose face was covered in shadow.

"I was the one sent to deal with the Hyuga incident; it was a rather nasty affair. You ordered the head of the Hyuga's head for the murder of one of your Shinobi, but he kindly reconsidered," Izuna said ignoring the outburst from the Raikage.

"Only after Madara threat to wipe out my village if I pursued the matter any further," A said with a scowl.

"No you misunderstood me, I said that the powers of Madara would be unleashed on your village, whether or not your village would have been wiped out is still unknown and it wouldn't have been Madara who did the unleashing," Izuna said as if it made everything better.

"The point remains you threatened this village in the name of Konohagakure!" A shouted as he got to his feet.

"And there again you are mistaking, we threatened you in the name of peace, the same reason we saw fit to ride the world of most of the Uchiha clan along with members of the Akatsuki," Izuna answered.

"Why are you here now?" A asked wondering if it would be worth it fighting or just to hear him out.

"When the time comes you will call a summit of the five Kages to deal with the last of the Akatsuki," Izuna replied.

"Is that necessary, thanks to you and whoever you are working for the Akatsuki are on their last leg," the Raikage said trying to see who the seconded hooded figure was.

"An animal backed in the corner is more dangerous."

"And if I refuse to call this summit?"

"You won't, because those of the Akatsuki that remain are far more dangerous than you could have ever imagined and only by working together can you hope to bring this war to an end with a favorable outcome," Izuna said turning to leave, the two at his side followed suit, "when the time is right word will be sent, my master appreciates your continuous cooperation."

A glared at the man wondering who the hell he was really dealing with, a rumor had reached him that a man with the power to take on all three legendary Sannin resided in Uzushiogakure, if that was true and it was the man he was dealing with refusing wasn't an option.

That night Sasuke made his way back to Kurama's place he was surprise to see the blond enigma sitting outside under the tree he had been sitting under earlier, "you were expecting me."

"Hai, but you did come a little earlier than I thought that you would, considering what happened last time the promise of power was dangled before you," Kurama said his gaze shifting to the young Uchiha, "I guess the question is now…what is the reason that you seek power this time?"

"Why don't you know," Sasuke asked smirking.

"Hai, I do. I just want to hear you say it," Kurama said returning the smirk.

"To protect her," Sasuke whispered.

"Good boy, now down to business. You are aware of the side effect of those Mangekyo Sharingan?" Sasuke frowned, "what are you surprised that I know…information is power and those who hold it, hold the power."

"So are you going to tell me something and say I have power to protect those important to me?" Sasuke asked scowling at him.

"Cleaver, but no," Kurama said smiling.

"It causes the user to lose their eyesight," Sasuke answered.

"Very good, and I have a way for you to keep the power of your eyes and your eyesight, is that enough power for you?" Kurama asked smiling.

"And how do you plan on doing this you would need…" Sasuke frowned, "how?"

"That is neither here nor there, do you want the power or not it is that simple?"

"It isn't that simple," Sasuke retorted.

"You don't see the bigger picture, you have many useful skills but you are limited by those same powers. A war is coming there is no avoiding it and the way you are you will become a hindrances to those you fight alongside, your sight started failing you the moment you activated those eyes and the more you use them the less useful they become."

"Very well," Sasuke said knowing as much as he didn't like the idea he had no choice. Then something dawned on him, "that is why Itachi's body was missing you got a hold of it somehow."

"I have sneaky friends…goodnight Uchiha," Kurama said as he made a hand sign and before Sasuke could react he was out. Kurama picked up Sasuke and took him into his house down into the basement that looked more like a lab than a basement. Then Kurama cut his thumb before placing it on the ground and standing before him was a hooded figure.

"It is time Itachi," Kurama said as Itachi lowered his hood, "please lay down so we can get started."

When the operation was done the sun was nearly up, and once again Kurama cut his thumb and appearing before him was his hawk, "Izuna take Itachi back to the hide out and keep him there until he has fully recovered."

The Hawk tilted his head to the side, "Sasuke will be fine, he will wake when his body has finished healing…I can't have him trying to fight Nagato in his current condition," the hawk hoped onto Itachi and vanished in a cloud of smoke and both the bird and Itachi were gone. Kurama walked out of the base and place a seal on the door.

A few hours later he heard a knocking at the door, he opened it and Sakura was standing there looking slightly worried.

"Hello, Sakura-Chan what can I do for you?"

"No one has seen Sasuke we were wondering if you had seen or heard from him," Sakura said.

"When I see him I will let him know you were looking for him."

"Okay…" she said as he closed the door. She knew something wasn't right she ran to find Kakashi-Sensei, she found him reading his book as he strolled thru the village.

"Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura called after him.

"Yo…am I late for something?" he asked looking up from his book at his pink haired student.

"No…it's about this guy…his name is Kurama," she started not sure if he had met Naruko's friend yet or not.

"He is an interesting guy," Kakashi said looking back down at his book, "what about him?"

"I think he knows where Sasuke is."

"I am sure he knows a lot of things."

"Sasuke has been missing ever since we visited him yesterday."

"I am sure you are worrying over nothing," Kakashi said but he could even convince himself of what he was saying, and apparently Sakura wasn't buying it either. But Kakashi was a lot more worried than Sakura realized, if they were right and Kurama was a spy for Madara Sasuke could be in grave danger, and with his skills a complete mystery to them he could easily have the skill necessary to deal with Sasuke. But there was a second explanation Sasuke left the village again, either way he would have to alert ANBU to keep an eye open.

Over the next couple of days no one had seen or heard from Sasuke not even his team, but to the dismay of the younger Shinobi, Sasuke was not the top priority the leader of the Akatsuki Pain was. And none of them realized how close the threat was. Standing outside the village was seven cloaked figures six had orange hair while the last had blue. At their feet were the corpses of Konoha Shinobi that where standing guard.

"Now we are going to split up, one group will act as a diversion and the other will do reconnaissance. Let's make sure we've got it sorted. Diversionary squad will be Asura Path, Animal Path, and Preta Path. Reconnaissance will be Deva Path, Human Path, and Naraka Path. Konan you know you are also on reconnaissance as well.

"I know," the blue haired girl named Konan replied.

"There is a special barrier protecting the village from all sides even from above," Deva Path said.

"All intruders will be sensed immediately," Konan stated, "Itachi and Kisame got in without being noticed."

"But Itachi was a Member of ANBU he knew how to get in without setting off the barrier off. So we will do this as planned we will launch Animal Path over the village, then we will await for Animal Paths summons so that way they will miscalculate our numbers."

Inside the village, the Pain Rikudo appeared in the village they all went off in different directions causing wide spread destruction. Kakashi saw this and knew what he had to do vanishing in a puff of smoke. He reappeared at Kurama's home. Kakashi was surprised to see the blond sitting so calmly outside his home eating a bowl of ramen.

"Kurama…"

"I am aware, and no, this is not my fight," Kurama said nonchalantly.

"I can't believe you," Kakashi said frowning.

"Don't you have somewhere you should be?" Kakashi frowned before vanishing again.

"How long are you going to sit this one out?" he heard Izuna asked stepping forward, "do not act as if you are not going to, one form or another you are going to put an end to this."

"Maybe you are right…but now it is not the time," Kurama said finishing his bowl of ramen before getting to his feet, "Go to Kumogakure and tell them it is time."

Izuna vanished and Kurama started to head towards the chaos of the village. He vanished silently into the air appearing on Hokage Monument. He watched as Konoha's forces where being demolished by Pain.

In the Hokage tower Minato was preparing to enter the fray himself Kushina was begging her husband not to go, "so who told you?" Minato asked smiling at his wife.

"Kakashi-San," she said drying the tears from her eyes.

"I wish there was another way but I have to do this. It is my job as Hokage to protect this village from harm and if that means I have to die in order to do that then so be it," he said pulling his wife into his embrace, "I love you and Naruko dearly."

"Please don't leave us," Kushina whispered.

"I have to," Minato said walking out of his off and he was instantly surrounded by his ANBU as they made their way to the roof, "I want you guys to go find and protect Tsunade-Hime we need her to tend to the injured and only have to worry the injured."

"Hai," they said in unison. Minato turned to see one of the Pains landing before him a man with medium length orange hair.

"It seems you were expecting us, but it doesn't matter we will get what we came for," Deva said coolly.

"No you won't, I will see to it personally," Minato replied.

"And you will go the same way as our dear Sensei did," Deva said in the same cool tone, Minato wondered how he didn't know this little bit of information with all that he had been able to gather this little bit slipped to the way side, "but I heard you are stronger than our late Sensei the question is how much stronger?"

Kurama appeared outside his home slowly make his way inside, he stopped in front of his basement door and removed the seal before causally making his way down the stairs, "can you hear it Sasuke?"

"Where am I?" Sasuke asked sitting up.

"You are in my basement where you have been since your operation, and since you are awake that means you are fully healed," Kurama said nonchalantly. In the silence Sasuke heard something, it sound like an explosion the earth began to shake.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke snapped.

"War…it has started and it will only get worse from here," Kurama said coolly.

"Why are we in here if people are dying?" Sasuke shouted getting to his feet pointing towards the sounds.

"Because there is no reason for me to fight," Kurama answered, "and if you go you will die, there are only two people in this village that has a chance against Minato and Naruko."

"The rest?" Sasuke asked softly.

"If they stand between Pain and what he wants…they will die," Kurama answered.

"I never took you as a coward," Sasuke said removing his bandages. His eyes black as coal quickly change they were still black but now they had an enteric red design running thru them.

"Do you know who Pain is?"Kurama asked.

"I don't care?"

"You should, you want to run into battle with an opponent you know nothing about that is the quickest way to get yourself killed…but you are in such a rush to fight him I will not stop you go," without another word Sasuke started up the stairs and out the door but the second he made it outside he was blasted off his feet a large cloud of dust was kicked up and when the smoke cleared Sasuke saw the village was gone, "this is the power of Pain the power of the Sanninme no Rikudo."

Sasuke turned to see Kurama standing there looking unfazed by the scene before him, Sasuke got back to his feet, "you still don't get it."

"Hatred is what got us into this mess in the first place, the hatred Pain has for Konoha and the other Villages is what drove him to this and this hate only causes more hate more pain creating more Pains," Kurama said his eyes fixed on the center of Konoha.

"Then what do would you have me do let him get away with this!" Sasuke shouted indicating the village before him.

"No you fight to protect, you kill to preserve life. You kill for revenge what is to stop someone else from killing you out of revenge then your friends kill them out of revenge and someone kills them and the cycle is never ending until someone realizes there is another way."

In Konoha there was an explosion of smoke and a ground of toads appeared with a girl with red hair her eyes were yellow with horizontal rectangle pupils her eyes had orange around them, "I thought we were going back to Konoha?" Naruko asked.

"We are," Fukasaku said pointing at the Hokage monument, the only standing structure.

"What happened?" Naruko asked looking around horrified. It was then she saw her father getting ready to fight the six Pains.

"No…" she said jumping down run to her father's side.

"Naruko get out of here," Minato said coolly.

"I won't, I know what will happen if you fight him!" Naruko said Minato turned to look at his daughter, "I won't let you die here."

"Then you also should know everyone else who fights him will die," Minato said turning back to face.

"I am sorry," she whispered Minato started to turn to face his daughter but she struck him in the back of the neck using a Jutsu that Tsunade had thought her, "Gamakichi…take my father to safety." The orange toad did as he was asked, and she stood facing the man who thought himself Kami.

Sasuke start for the battle field but he was grabbed by the wrist, "no…this is not your fight."

Naruko charged Pain while Animal path summoned a rhino. She grabbed the charging rhino by the horn and tossed it into the air, but once she had dealt with the rhino she had two more summonings to deal with but luckily for her she had her own to aid her in this battle. Gamahiro and Gamaken met the beasts summoned by Pain head on while Naruko created two clones that struck them with Senpo: Odama Rasengan. The real Naruko continued forward she went to land a punch on Preta path but he dodged it or so he thought, Naruko's Sage energy landed a deadly blow. But the victory of taking one out was short live as she dodged a dive bomb by a bird that Pain had summoned.

"How many summonings do they have?" Naruko asked herself, as she landed on the ground but again she was forced to reacting as missiles had been launched and were now following her, she created a large Rasengan. Her Jutsu blocked the missiles but the impact caused a rather large explosion.

Naruko was blasted back she tumbled back but before she could get up she had been hosted into the air and all her Chakra was being drained from her body, 'I thought I destroyed the one that consumed chakra,' she thought to herself.

Back with Sasuke and Kurama, "I have one more thing to ask of you," Kurama said coolly. Sasuke didn't say anything he just looked at Kurama thru the corner of his eye, "when we go down their get them all out of there."

"What about Pain?" Sasuke asked.

"I will deal with him."

"I thought you said Naruko had the power to stop him," Sasuke said frowning.

"She does," Kurama replied, "the real Pain is over there," he said pointing in the direction Pain was hiding. But his eyes never left the battle Naruko had been dropped as Hinata had entered the battle. She was not standing in front of Naruko while she gathered herself.

"You should be able to lead her there with those new eyes of yours."

"This was the plan from the beginning," Sasuke said coolly.

"Maybe it was who really knows. Are you ready?" Sasuke nodded and the two were gone.

Hinata who was trying to protect Naruko was being pulled by Deva Path's Jutsu towards Asura Path's blade, "Hinata!" Naruko cried out as the blade ripped thru her. But in a cloud of smoke Hinata was replaced by log. Naruko turned to see Kurama holding Hinata and Sasuke standing by his side.

"Kurama-Kun," Hinata said in surprise.

"Sasuke," Kurama said as he put Hinata down on her feet Sasuke nodded.

"Naruko, Hinata come with me," Sasuke said coolly.

"Teme, can't you see that I am in the middle of a fight?"

"This is no longer your fight," Kurama said.

"Then who…" then she realized what was going to happen, "no you can't!"

"Whatever happens here today don't hate him, it will not bring you any comfort. Hatred is the key to our own destruction…Sasuke get them out of here," his voice was softer than any of them had ever heard is scared them more than anything they had seen so far.

"You don't have to do this alone," Sasuke said coolly.

"I am not alone, I am never alone I have my friends and my family with me in there sacrifice," Kurama said. Sasuke grabbed the two girls and dragged them off towards the others. Minato was coming too and he was surrounded by Kushina, Tsunade the rookie nine and a few higher level Shinobi.

"What is going on?" Sakura asked.

"Kurama-Kun is going to fight," Hinata said softly.

"We can't let him do that, not alone anyway," Kiba said getting to his feet.

"No," it was Sasuke who spoke.

"Who made you boss?" Kiba snapped.

"It is his wish to do this alone."

Back at the battle field, Kurama stood facing his foes his expression unreadable. He closed his eyes before he took a deep breath, 'Kirigakure no Jutsu,' a thick fog started to roll in.

"Genius," Minato said watching as the thick mist consumed all.

"It is a simple Jutsu, how is it genius?" Kiba asked.

"He has shared sight, but the mist minimizing that effect," Minato answered.

"But he is still out numbered six to one," Shikamaru said.

Kurama place his hand on the ground and explosive tags raced towards the Pains. There was a large explosion five of the pains escaped with only minor injuries but one had been killed in the blast Naraka Path had been destroyed.

"That worked out well wouldn't you say?" he said watching the Pains.

"Naraka was your target so you know our powers," Deva said.

"Hai, and on top of that I know the weakness to each of your Jutsu."

"That is why you used Kirigakure no Jutsu first."

"Right again," Kurama said smiling he glanced away from the five Pains in front of him to see three people standing a good ways away. He closed his eyes, "it looks like our end has arrived.

"Our…" Deva repeated.

"A true master of the Rinnegan can perform Jutsu that seem unnatural, power that only Kami would possess," Kurama said coolly he placed to the ground and before Pain realized what happen none of them could move, "this is a Kekkai Ninjutsu of my own design, a very power just borrowed from the Nara's Kagamane no Jutsu, and as long as I stay like this none of you can move."

"What a useless Jutsu, you cannot attack us while using it," Deva said.

"This is a stalling Jutsu, I told you this was the end for us and I meant it," it was then Pain noticed the meteorite heading towards them. The Konoha Shinobi also noticed this, and they say a Susanoo off in the distance.

"He is going to kill his own man," Minato said frowning.

"What are you talking about?" Naruko asked looking horrified.

"So you think he is working with him?" Kushina asked softly Minato nodded, "I thought so too once I learned his name."

"That is how he had Itachi's body because the other guy was also working with Madara," Sasuke said coolly. None of the rookie nine knew what to say they, "Naruko let's go."

"Are we going to save Kurama?"

"No, we are going to finish what he started. We are going to take out the real Pain."

"You know where he is?" Minato asked.

"I know the area he is in and I have a way to find him, it was then they all noticed his new eyes," Sasuke said. Naruko had a steely resolve in her eye and she nodded and off they went racing towards Pain.

Naruko glanced over at Kurama, one last time who was smiling a real smile. He vanished from sight. After a few moments she stopped and turned to see the meteor crash, "no," was all she could say.


	14. The Dead Man's Order

Naruko and Sasuke were blasted off their feet from the residual force of the Jutsu, "Naruko we have to keep going," Sasuke said helping her to her feet.

"Which…which way?" she asked softly.

"This way," Sasuke said as he saw a large amount of Chakra Naruko and Sasuke hurried off to face the real Pain. They stopped in front of a large tree and on closer inspection she noticed that it was made of paper, she pulled a scroll of her back and opened it. From the scroll two clones appeared both of them were building natural energy. She dispelled the clone and she returned to Sannin Mode.

"Are you ready?" Naruko asked Sasuke, he nodded in response and she ripped the paper mache tree a girl with blue hair stepped forward ready to fight.

"Stand back Konan."

"Nagato…"

"So you are the real one," Naruko said glaring at the man before her who was trapped with a medal contraption.

"So peace has arrived, eh?" the man named Nagato said. Naruko stepped forward but Sasuke hung back a little ways, "Do you hate me? Now that you see me before you…you want to kill me you want revenge."

"What is it that you hope to gain by attacking Konoha?" Naruko asked.

"Interesting," Nagato said his eyes fixed on her.

"What is interesting," Naruko asked.

"Since you don't have long for this world I will tell you…I am doing what Jiraiya-Sensei couldn't. Your death will usher in a new world, a world of peace along with the death of all the remaining Jinchuriki." Nagato answered, "I am going to use the power of the Jinchuriki as a weapon and turn it on the Shinobi world so that they will know Pain and only thru pain can we understand one and other and that Pain will bring peace."

"How can you say that is peace…how can you consider killing innocent people be considered peace?" Naruko shouted.

"Then what do you want?" Nagato asked looked down at Naruko.

"I want to defeat you and bring peace to the world!"

"I see…that is wonderful. That is justice…but what about my family, my friends, my village they were all destroyed, too. Do you really think that only Konoha is allowed to talk about peace and justice?"

"But is this really the answer, Ero-Sannin wouldn't have believed it and neither do I…I will bring real peace not just to Konoha but to the whole world!" Naruko declared boldly stepping forward.

"Why do you want Naruko she isn't a Jinchuriki?" Sasuke asked speaking for the first time since coming face to face with Nagato.

"It is true she isn't a Jinchuriki but somehow she can replicate the abilities of a Jinchuriki, increased healing, increased levels of Chakra," Nagato replied, "that is why we believed that she was the Kyubi's Jinchuriki."

"What made you realize that I was a Jinchuriki?" Naruko asked.

"You had too much control in that state, that is something very few Jinchuriki can clam and none of the previous Kyubi Jinchuriki," the next thing Naruko knew a black rod was coming towards her but it was defected a purple flame stood between her and Nagato, she turned back to see Sasuke walking towards her.

"You truly are Itachi's brother," Nagato said before Sasuke was blasted back, "but you still don't have his skills. I wonder how someone like you managed to defeat him even if he was already dying."

"Sasuke!" Naruko shouted running to his side and helping him to his feet.

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't know Itachi was sick…what did you know about Itachi?" Nagato asked coolly, Sasuke dropped his guard and the shield that he had put up between Naruko and Nagato vanished and a second black rod was shot at her this time it hit her but it missed all her vital organs. She could feel Nagato Chakra coursing thru her body. She felt like she was losing control of her body, but she wasn't going to let it end here. Slowly her hand moved towards the rod and she ripped it out.

"Interesting even at this range you were able to break my control over you," Nagato said, "you are an interesting one but now the question remains why haven't you attacked yet?"

"I wanted to see something," Naruko said the wound on her shoulder healing.

"And what is that?"

"I wanted to see if I could forgive you…but I can't forgive you! I want to kill you so bad that I am trembling!" Naruko hissed her fist clenched and she charged with such remarkable speed Konan was barely able to jump between them. Naruko's fist stopped inches from Konan's face, then dropped to her side.

"That Ero-Sannin said the day will come when people understand one another… he had faith. When he told me that… I wasn't even really listening to him…he said that he wanted me to find the answer…but I was just glad that he gave me his approval. Now…I finally know what he really meant. It's not that easy," Naruko said looking at the ground."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you can't forgive me. Love and forgiveness can't be bought with pretty words."

"Yeah…you're right," Naruko said looking him in his face.

"It's too late for Jiraiya's idealism now. That's just not realistic. You said that you would defeat me and bring peace to the world, didn't you? Even if that's just an excuse for you to selfishly have your revenge, if that's your justice that is fine…you're not Kami. Can you really believe all of Jiraiya's nonsense after seeing reality?"

"There is something that I wanted to ask you."

"What?"

"If you were his apprentice how did you turn out like this…I don't know anything about you."

"Alright…I will share our pain," Nagato said causing Konan to turn to look at Nagato.

"Nagato, that's just a waste of time! Just hurry up and…" Konan started

"Enough," he said in a soft voice but she fell silent, "I have two great sources of pain, one is the death of my parents. This is the story of how Amegakure became a battle ground in a war between my family was killed during a Konohagakure raid to find and eliminate all Shinobi they found. My mother…my father…died for a war that Konoha started. I can't forget the pain of that day…even now it still hurts."

Naruko did her best not to look away from Nagato's face, "as the pain turned to hatred, my powers bloomed within me. Only later would I realize it had been me…who killed those two Konoha Shinobi. Only with a few provisions, I left home. I grew weak from hunger. Soon the little food I had was gone and it was then I met a dog that I named Chibi, he stuck by my side even though I had nothing to give him. We started going house to house asking for food but everyone turned us away."

"That is when I met Konan she gave me and Chibi food took us out of the rain and I met Yahiko. We were all war orphans, but they were trying desperately to stay alive. They became my friends. We stole a lot. There were no orphanages in a small war tone country like ours. There was nothing else kids like us could do…but thru it all Yahiko never gave up hope. His dream was to rule the world to bring peace to it. A kunai with an exploding tag landed near us and went off the three of us were alright but Chibi died in the explosion. It was Jiraiya and them…the three Sennin of Konoha. They were fighting Hanzo the leader of Amegakure…the fight had reached its peak."

"And…" Naruko said inching closer.

"That is when Yahiko's dream became my dream, too. We found Jiraiya…but I could accept any Konoha Shinobi. You should understand."

Naruko looked away, "Orochimaru said he should have just killed us, but Jiraiya was different, there was something that felt different about him. Not long after the four of us started living together, something happened."

"What?"

"A lone Shinobi attacked us…he nearly killed Yahiko, but I fought back. I did it all subconsciously…I apparently had a special power. It was the Rinnegan. Jiraiya hadn't been keen on teaching us to become Shinobi before, but after that he began to teach us Ninjutsu. He said they were for self defense, but I think it was mainly for me to learn to control my Rinnegan. But I was scared of my own powers. I was filled with hatred. I was tormented by guilt convinced that I had done something wrong. But he saved me, and without realizing it, I'd come to accept him. He said to me, 'When people get hurt, they learn to hate. When people hurt others, they become hated and racked with guilt. But knowing that pain allows people to be kind pain allows people to grow. And how you grow up is up to you. You know pain you think about it, and the answer that you find it up to you. ' He said it almost to himself…he hadn't found the answer. Just like you. But I knew my answer right away…I would protect them no matter how much it hurt."

"After three years of train we'd grown stronger in mind and body. But his words stayed with me stuck in my heart. He said that he felt that the Rinnegan could be the answer. Yahiko became our leader and our gang grew fame overnight. Everyone agreed with our desire to create peace without relying on brute force. But the world was still in the middle war between three great countries Suna, Konoha, and Iwa. Hanzo, the leader of Amegakure heard rumors and approached us. He could no longer afford to ignore us. He said that he wanted to begin peace negations between the three great nations. He believed that we could get the three countries to agree to a peace treaty. We decided to help him," Nagato took a slow steadying breath before he continued.

"But that was a catastrophe. We were just children."

"A catastrophe…what happened?" Naruko asked.

"Because of him Yahiko died."

"Died…?"

"It was a trap. Hanzo was afraid we would wrest control of Amegakure from him…because of him Yahiko…The next day we arrived at the assigned place, Konoha's Black Ops were waiting along with Hanzo and his minions. Hanzo had joined forces with Danzo to obliterate us. Danzo waned Hanzo's help to become Hokage and Hanzo wanted Danzo's help to insure his position. That was the second source of my pain…I thought I had grown but nothing had changed. It was the same as when my parents died. I realized my answer was worthless. Yahiko was dead and I became leader in his stead. I lost many more friends in battle after that. So many friends…so many people kept dying."

"Everyone in Hi no Kuni crows about peace…but each mission Konohagakure undertakes funds war. The people of Hi no Kuni are complicit in this war yet they hypocritically speak of peace speak of peace. The peace of the big countries is built on the sacrifice of the little countries. Your peace is violence towards us. Just by living people hurt others without even realizing it. As long as people live so too will hatred. There can be no peace in this cursed land. What Jiraiya spoke of is nothing but a fantasy, now you have heard my story does that change anything?"

Without a word Naruko reached for a book, Nagato looked confused but didn't say anything, "That maybe true…I think you are right," Naruko said looking at the book in her hands.

"…Really?"

"I understand you. But I can't forgive you…I still hate you."

"Then let's finish this."

"But…" both Konan and Nagato looked puzzled.

"That Ero-Sannin believed in me…so…I will believe in what he believed in. That is my answer so I will not kill you."

"You will believe in what Jiraiya believed in…? I see… so that is your answer. So… should we just sit here and wait for you to bring peace to this world? Give me a break how can you believe Jiraiya now! There is no such thing as real peace! It's impossible as long as we're living in this accursed world!"

"Then…I will break the curse. If there is such thing as peace I will find it. I won't give up!"

"You…that's…"

"Nagato what is the matter?" Konan asked.

"Those words…"

"That's right …those were lines from this book. The first book he ever wrote. He wrote this book to try and change the world. And the end he says was inspired by a pupil of his to write this…that was you…Nagato."

"What…? Is this just a coincidence?"

"And the name of the main character is… Naruto! So my name is precious memento of him! I can't just give up and stomp on this memento. I will become Hokage! And I will make sure there is peace for Amegakure too! Believe in me!"

"We studied under the same Sensei… I told you that we should therefore be able to understand each other. I was just joking then, but…you're an odd kid. You remind me of myself when I was younger…"

"Nagato…" Konan whispered.

"I couldn't believe in what Jiraiya believed in…or even the man himself…but you choice a different path. In you I can see a different future," Nagato pulled his hands free and made a hand seal, "I…will believe in you…Namikaze Naruko…Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu."

"Nagato you…"

"Konan that's enough…I have a new choice…a choice I'd given up on…"

"What is that Jutsu?"

"He who controls the Rinnegan is the master of all six of pains' Jutsu they say he lives outside life and death. Nagato is the seventh pain able to control life and death…"

As the meteorite crashed down the Konoha Shinobi covered their faces as dust and rocks were kicked up into the air. When everything settled there was a still a man standing on the far side of the creator. Minato pulled out a Kunai and launched towards the man. Just as the Kunai landed Minato appeared before him.

"Hello Minato-Sama, I take it this is not a social call," the man he believed was Madara said nonchalantly.

"I don't know you tell me," Minato said watching the masked man carefully.

"I come harboring no ill will to Konoha or any other village for that matter."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you all would deal with Pain especially if you believed fighting him would result in your death, and I must say I was very impressed," he said clapping.

"How did you do it?"

"A very good question, it was a lot easier than you think, first I had an associate place the priestess under a Genjutsu to make her think that she had seen the village in ruins, then when she arrived at the village and saw you the second part of the Genjutsu would activate and she would see a blond fighting Pain and then my little Jutsu leading her to believe that someone with blond hair was going to die fighting pain."

"So you had to know all this was going to happen," Madara rubbed the back over sheepishly, "why did you kill your man?"

"He used up his usefulness, but I am sure you all see him again…one day, but sadly it is time for us to say good bye. Parting is such sweet sorrow," he said bowing as he vanished silently into nothingness. This man was far more dangerous than Minato had originally thought and he thought if that was even possible, he might just be Kami.

Konoha in an undisclosed location Danzo was walking with a few members of his Ne, and he wasn't happy, "why did that boy have to get involved," Danzo said more to himself, "at least he is dealt with."

"I am hurt Danzo, did you really think I would die that easily?" Danzo froze and slowly he turned to see a blond haired boy leaning against the wall, he nodded to his two Ne Shinobi but before they could do anything they were killed each with a Kunai sticking out of their chest.

"You know that won't work on me," Kurama said coolly.

"So you are another Clone," Danzo said coolly.

"Hai…I have never been anything but a clone," Kurama replied in a bored tone.

"What do you want? I assume there was a reason for your death," Danzo said.

"Hai, I want you to tell them the truth," Kurama said smiling.

"About?"

"The Uchiha massacre," Danzo frowned, "oh don't give me that look, you knew it was only a matter of time before it got out."

"Why now?"

"I want to see how the young Uchiha will act," Kurama said shrugging.

"And if he tries to destroy it?"

"You should really stop doing things that makes people want to destroy Konoha, one day someone might actual do it," Kurama said smirking, "but he will be dealt with."

"What are you going to kill him?"

"No, I will allow Itachi to deal with him."

"Itachi is alive," Danzo said his frown deepening.

"I wouldn't have said it if he wasn't."

"What do you hope to gain from this?"

"Me…that doesn't really matter, now does it? Good bye Danzo…and remember just because you can't see me doesn't mean that I am not watching," Kurama said as his clone vanished. Danzo was left wondering what could make this day any worse.

Naruko watched as blood started running out of his nose and mouth, "what is going on?" she asked.

"There is still time to save those I killed when I came to Konoha…that is the least that I can do."

"You…"

"…war bring death… and wounds to both sides… there is nothing harder than excepting the death of loved ones…so you believe…they could never die…especially…those who haven't known war…like…your generation…you try to find meaning in death…but there is only pain…and hatred…that you don't know what to do with…" she watched as his hair turned white, "dying like trash…never ending hatred…pain that never heals…that is…war…Naruko…that…is…what…you must face. The book…and you…it's like…someone set this all up…maybe it was the work of the real Kami. My role is now over…Naruko…you…really can," Nagato died not finishing his last words, the tree turned to sheets of paper and outside was the remains of Yahiko waiting for them.

A few minutes later Sasuke and Naruko were heading back to Konoha Naruko was smiling brightly, "what are you so happy about Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"I am a total I won the battle without having to fight and I brought everyone back from the dead," she said smiling happily.

"No Nagato brought them back you didn't do anything Dobe."

"Way to be a kill joy Teme," she said before sticking her tongue out at him. When they arrived back at Konoha everyone was waiting for them cheering.

"Everyone who was killed was brought back," Sakura said smiling but Naruko could tell something wasn't right.

"Where is Kurama?" she asked looking around.

"We believe…his body was destroyed and that is why he didn't return with the others," Shikamaru said, Sasuke was even shocked by this, had Kurama known all along this is how it was going to end and is that why he had acted right away.

"No…he has to be alive," Naruko said shaking her head. Then she saw her father talking to Kakashi and Tsunade. By the look things none of them looked happy despite the fact the only person who died in this fiasco was Kurama. There moods didn't improve when they saw Danzo approach.

Kakashi started walking over towards them, "you two did a good job," Kakashi said patting his students on their heads, "I am proud of you two. Danzo wishes to speak to you Sasuke."

"What does he want with the Teme?" Naruko asked frowning.

"I don't know, he just said that he had something he need to tell us," Kakashi answered lazily.

"Well I am going too," Naruko said crossing her arms she wasn't going to let anything happen to Sasuke she had already lost Kurama she wasn't going to lose anymore friends.

"That is up to Sasuke," Kakashi replied.

"So I am going," she said turning on Sasuke and found he couldn't refuse. They all went someone private so no one would over hear them.

"What is it Danzo?" Minato asked.

"Before the Uchiha Massacre relations between Konoha and the Uchiha's was shaky at best," Danzo said, Minato and Tsunade knew this already, Kakashi had an idea that Konoha and Uchiha clan hadn't been on the best of terms but this was new to both Naruko and Sasuke, "all attempts at peace negotiations were going nowhere. So the village elders found an Uchiha who valued the well being of the village over his clan."

Minato frowned he didn't like were this was going, he had always suspected something but he could never prove it, "we told Itachi we were going to wipe out the Uchiha clan, he agreed to do it as long as his brother was never told and never to harm him."

"So…Itachi…was acting…under orders…" Sasuke said glaring at Danzo.

"Hai and he obtained the services of one Uchiha Madara to aid him in the annihilation of the Uchiha's," Danzo said.

"If Itachi didn't want you telling me why did you?" Sasuke asked glaring at him, his fist clenched. Naruko placed a hand on his shoulder and without realizing what he was doing his fist unclenched.

"Sasuke…I know it is hard but don't over react there is a reason he is telling you this," Naruko whispered.

"What is it that you hope to get out of this?" Tsunade asked coldly.

"I get absolutely nothing," Danzo said in his cool tone.

"You are not telling because you want to…who is it that you work for?" Minato asked.

"That is a good question."

"I am sure Ibiki can tell us," Minato said, Danzo frowned this was not going to end well for him. He pulled his arm out of its sleeve revealing that it was in a medal contraption. He broke the seal on it and his arm was covered in Sharingans.

"You sick freak," Naruko snapped, but Sasuke stepped between them his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan activated.

"Hokage-Sama, allow me to take down Danzo for you," Sasuke said calmly.

"We need him alive so we can find out who he is working for," Minato said.

"What is the story behind those eyes on your arm?" Sasuke asked.

"It is a long story…too long to tell here," Danzo said coolly.

"It doesn't matter we will found out sooner or later," Sasuke replied, Danzo did a few hand signs before he charged Sasuke and a hand that was made of the same purple flames had used to make a shield when they were face to face with Nagato. But Danzo vanished and reappeared a few feet away. Then Sasuke noticed that one of the eyes closed on his arm. Sasuke's full Susanoo appeared, he raised his arm and a cross bow appeared. He shot an arrow at Danzo it ripped thru Danzo who vanished into thin air.

Danzo knew this was not a fight he could win, he could defeat the young Uchiha but then he would have to deal with Kakashi Tsunade and Minato those were not odds he liked so he had to make a run for it. He made a few hand signs summing Baku that created a powerful wind vortex. Sasuke thinking quickly, he incased them all within his Susanoo but in the chaos Danzo took this opportunity to retreat. Then Baku vanished and Sasuke frowned he allowed the man responsible for the slaughter of his clan to get away.


	15. Kage Summit

A few days later a lot of things some unexpected things had happened since the Pain's attack, someone had called for a Kage Summit, and then Danzo had been delivered with his right arm missing and is right eye too. When they searched his mind the face of the man that had been giving him his orders had been whipped from his memory and they guessed the voice had been altered so there was nothing to let them find out who it had been, but the fashion in which he was returned to them lead Minato to believe it was Madara. The thought made him feel even more uneasy. He needed to know why if he was working for Madara why would he want Sasuke to know the truth about the Uchiha Massacre. His best guess was that he was trying to get Sasuke to join him, but for what they still didn't know what he was planning. But at the moment that would all have to wait he needed to go to the Kage Summit and he needed to choose his guard.

He was in his office with Tsunade and Kakashi, discussing this very matter, "I am thinking about taking the two of you," Minato said.

"Sensei, I think it would be in the best interest if Tsunade and I remain at the village we still have a Jinchuriki here and who knows if the Akatsuki will come after her," Kakashi said still reading his book.

"Who would you suggest?"

"Naruko and Sasuke, this would be good for Naruko since she wants to be Hokage and she does have the skills she can learn a little more of the political side of the job, and if Madara is after Sasuke it would probably be the best to keep him close," Kakashi said turning the page of his book.

"I would have to agree with Kakashi, but they are some of the strongest Shinobi in Konoha even if they are still young," Tsunade said, "they might be the new Sennin in a few more years."

"Kakashi can you go get them for me?" Minato asked, Kakashi nodded and he left the office.

"Minato it wasn't your fault," Tsunade said, she knew what he was thinking it was rather obvious it had been eating at him since they had heard the false prophecy.

"If only I had fought him, that kid wouldn't have died."

"You don't know that, Madara said he used up his usefulness he could have been planning on killing him anyway. It could have been dangerous to leave someone who knew as much as that kid knew in enemy hands for as long as he did," Tsunade said. A few minutes later Kakashi arrived with Naruko and Sasuke.

"What's up do we have a mission? Is it a cool one?" Naruko asked.

"You two are going to accompany me to the Kage Summit," Minato replied.

"Why us?" Sasuke asked.

"I need Kakashi and Tsunade to remain in the village and you two are some of my strongest Shinobi," Minato answered, "we are leaving in an hour so get ready to head out and dress warm we are going to Tetsu no Kuni."

"Naruko," she turned to see Neji.

"Hi Neji-Kun," she said smiling.

"There was an intruder," Neji said in his emotionless tone.

"Why are you telling me?"

"They went for Kurama's home," Neji said and with that Naruko was running in the direction that Kurama had lived. When they got there the door was open and the place had been cleaned out of all the scrolls.

"There is someone here," Neji said picking up a massive chakra below them, they all ran down in the basement to see a masked man sitting there reading a book.

"We have a little snitch, no one likes a little snitch, Neji," the masked man said not looking up from his book.

"Madara," Sasuke said glaring at the masked man.

"Why does everyone call me that, I am not Madara…I might have some of his abilities…rather he has some of my abilities but that doesn't make me Madara."

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked activating his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The masked man set the book down.

"Do you really want to know who I am?" he asked as he got to his feet, "very well…Sasuke…I am your father, join me and we can rule the world together as father and son."

"You have to be joking," Neji said staring at the man that everyone feared.

"Your right the world is a little much let us start by ruling this house," he said rubbing his chin

"You are Uchiha Fugaku?" Naruko asked.

"No, who told you that?"

"You did," Sasuke replied coldly.

"Did I? When did I do that?" the masked man asked titling his head.

"You want to play games then I will force you to tell me," Sasuke said coldly, 'Genjutsu: Sharingan.'

The mask man froze, "now talk!" Sasuke demanded.

"Very well…your Genjutsu is pathetic I mean really Itachi could produce something better than this when he was six, and you are suppose to have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan? This is just sad, I will show you what real Genjutsu is…" the background started to melt away they were all standing in nothing but darkness.

"Where are we?" Neji asked, from the darkness the masked man stepped forward.

"You are in my Genjutsu," he snapped his fingers and they were standing on a beach and behind them was dense forest.

"What is this place?" Naruko asked looking around.

"I thought we could use a peaceful place to just sit and enjoy each other's company," the masked man said sitting down on a rock that hadn't been there a second before.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you kill Kurama?" Naruko shouted.

"Did I kill him or did you fail to save him think about it, you know where to find Nagato, you could have ended it much sooner than you did…but you stayed behind and watched him fight until it was too late. So your inaction was just as much to blame as my actions," the masked man said nonchalantly, "as for why, I wanted to."

"Why are you doing this?" Naruko asked.

"Does someone really need a reason, would it comfort you if I said that I want power to rule the world would that help you sleep at night?"

"If it isn't your goal to rule the world then what is it bring peace to it?" Sasuke asked watching him.

"Peace cannot exist in this world my goal is much more simplistic in nature," they could hear the amusement in the masked man's voice.

"Then what is it?" Neji asked trying to keep his cool.

"I want to destroy it," they all looked horrified, Sasuke tried to use his Chidori but it wouldn't work.

"As long as you are here you have no power…I thought I told you that…oh well must have slipped my mind silly me."

"So are you going to kill us?" Sasuke asked sneering.

"You really need to work on being nicer Sasuke people might get the idea you don't like them," the masked man said kindly, "if I wanted you dead you would be there is no question about that."

The masked man got to his feet, "a war is coming and now the question becomes are you ready for it," they were ripped from the Genjutsu the three young Shinobi fell to their knees weakly they were in Kurama's home but the masked man was gone.

"How long were we in there?" Naruko asked.

"If his Genjutsu skills are anything like Itachi's…no time at all has passed. Itachi can place you under a Genjutsu that fells like it last for three days in three seconds," Sasuke snapped as he pulled himself up.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruko asked.

"Nothing," he said trying to calm himself, but the truth was that whoever that was right his Genjutsu was nowhere near the same level as Itachi's and his eyes were more developed than Itachi's. Then there was what Nagato said to him, the fact Nagato couldn't believe that he beat his brother and he was already dying before their encounter made him wonder how far out of Itachi's league was he. He could barely defeat Orochimaru in his weakened state and Orochimaru feared Itachi and Itachi feared that masked man. Then who was he?

"Sasuke don't tell me there is nothing wrong when something is clearly bothering you," Naruko said placing on hand on her hip and pointing dangerously at him. Sasuke took a step back from the smaller red head.

"It's nothing, I just over reacted," he said in a more believable tone, "we need to get ready for the mission."

Naruko looked up at him with a concerned look but she didn't say anything and turned and left. Sasuke went to follow suit but he was stopped Neji had grabbed his arm.

"What is it Neji?" he asked a little more coldly than the situation warranted.

"I can see something is bother you and I can understand you don't want Naruko to worry," Neji said acting indifferent to Sasuke tone.

"He has some of my abilities," Sasuke repeated.

"A troubling choice of words," Neji said coolly as Sasuke walked out of the house. There were just too many things that didn't make sense, he mental shook his head he had to keep his thoughts on the mission he could be distracted.

"Goshujin-Sama, where have you been?" a young woman a few years older than he was asked, she had long white hair that flowed to her waist, she wore a blank mask but half of it was covered by her hair she wore a black sleeveless shirt black pants and Shinobi sandals with silver armor and bandages from her hands to her elbows.

"Do what has to be done," he replied coolly.

"But you left them here and Izuna isn't even here," a second girl said, she had orange hair that reached her back she had a black bandana and she also had a blank mask. She had black shorts that came down to her knees and black Shinobi sandals. She her shirt was also sleeveless but she had detached sleeveless that started just below her shoulder ending in fingerless gloves. Her shirt was mostly covered by the same silver arm as the first girl's.

"Sasame-Chan, Ryuzetsu-Chan do you two trust me?" he asked.

"Hai," they both replied.

"I have everything under control," he said starting to walk off, "a war is coming we must prepare."

As he stepped into the hall he stopped, "your brother has remained in Konohagakure after learning the truth."

"Why tell him at all if your plan was to make sure that he would remain?" Itachi asked stepping from the shadows.

"I had to make sure my Genjutsu worked. I couldn't let him go walking around freely if my Genjutsu didn't work, I mean so one might have told him and then you would have had to deal with him and I just couldn't put you thru that."

"Sasuke is under Genjutsu right now," Itachi said not too happy but he had put counter measures into place in case he had turned on Konoha.

"Who knows?" he said shrugging Itachi looked slightly confused, "My Genjutsu will only kick in if he turns on key individuals."

"What about us here on your island that you brought back to life are we under your Genjutsu?"

"No, I didn't think it was necessary."

"Does he know…?"

"That you are alive…no, I thought it best if you told him. And this is how I pictured it," there was a puff of smoke and soon he and Sasuke were standing before him. Itachi didn't like were this was going so he decided to bail before he had to suffer a long painful production brought to him from the mind of a crazy person.

"But Itachi…" he whined, "I put a lot of work into this."

Itachi didn't say anything he just continued walking off the mask man's head fell. He heard giggling behind him as a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"I am sure your production would have been wonderful," Sasame said kindly.

"Do you want to see it?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"Not at the moment, don't we have a war to prepare for?" she said quickly.

"Hai…you are right," he said instantly cheering up.

"When are you bringing Fu back?" when he didn't answer her she continued to speak, "I thought since we no longer have anyone in Konohagakure you were going to bring her back."

"Fu is fine. My guess is that she will receive training to control her powers."

"What about you could you train her?"

"I could…but I'm not. Why do something that I can get someone else to do for free?"

"You are so lazy…and cheap," Ryuzetsu said crossing her arms.

"I'm not lazy…I just don't like doing anything I can get someone else to do for me and I don't like spending money, that doesn't make me lazy and cheap," he said crossing his arms in defiance. Ryuzetsu just shook her head in disbelief while Sasame giggled, "Before I forget you two will be accompanying Izuna to the Kage Summit."

"Why aren't you going? You are the closest thing to a Kage we have," Ryuzetsu said.

"Because as leader I can delegate less pleasant task to those I see fit," he said giving her the thumbs up.

"When are we leaving?" Sasame asked.

"Now," he said and before they knew what happened they were no longer standing on their warm island home but in the middle of a snow covered field next to a hawk.

"That Lazy ass-Teme could even give us time to pack for this cold weather," Ryuzetsu muttered under her breath.

"We will not be here that long," they turned to see where the Hawk had been was now a man.

"There is something that I always wanted to ask you," Sasame said looking at Izuna.

"What would that be?" Izuna asked.

"Are you a man or a bird?"

"I am a hawk but thru the connection I share with Kami-Sama it allows me to use a more complex version of Jujin Bunshin, it also grants me the ability to speak and use other Jutsu mostly Genjutsu because of the Sharingan granted to me by him."

"So do you know everything about him?" Ryuzetsu asked.

"More than anyone else but not everything," Izuna replied.

"Do you know what he looks like?" Sasame asked.

"Hai, I have seen his true face."

"Do you know his real name?" Ryuzetsu asked.

"He is known by many names but as for the one give to him at birth eludes even me," Izuna replied.

Minato entered the meeting hall as the other Kages sat waiting, "Sorry to keep you waiting," he said bowing as he took his seat.

"I am impressed Konoha no Kiiroi Senko, you are better looking than the rumors say," Mei said raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks…I think," Minato said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Since we are all present place your hats on the table," Mifune said, "you are here because the Raikage has called this meeting. My name is Mifune. I will be your moderator. The meeting will now begin."

"Why have you called us here, Raikage?" the Tsuchikage asked.

"I am sure that the Hokage knows, he has been using his attack dog to try to keep the rest us in line," the Raikage said his eyes fixed on Minato.

"That is enough; Hokage-Sama was the only one that came to my aid when I needed it even after the former Kazekage allied himself with an enemy of Konoha," Gaara said in his calm emotionless tone.

"It's okay Kazekage-Sama," Minato said looking over at Gaara with a smile, "I am curious, who exactly is this attack dog of mine?"

"I would appreciate if you did not refer to Kami-Sama in such a manner," they all turned to see Izuna standing there with two masked Kunoichi stand beside him. Both Minato and A frowned at the sight of the man the other seemed unaware of the identity of the man before them.

"Hello my dear Kages, for those who don't know me I am Izuna," he said as his dark eyes took in everything around him.

"As in Uchiha Izuna the younger brother of Uchiha Madara?" the Tsuchikage asked.

"I was named after Izuna but I am not Uchiha and I have no relations to Madara," Izuna said his eyes falling on the elderly Kage.

"How did you get past my Samurai?" Mifune asked sounding interested.

"Genjutsu, but don't feel bad my Genjutsu is second only to Kami-Sama," Izuna asked.

"That is a bold statement," Mai said coolly smiling at him.

"It is but it is one that I can back up," Izuna replied.

"Who is this Kami, he doesn't really think he is Kami does he?" Gaara asked.

" 'My name has long been lost to me, call me whatever you like it doesn't matter,' that is what he tells all that he meets, the things you have seen him do are just the tip of the ice berg that is his power. I believe he is Kami so that is what I call him," Izuna answered, "Does he himself believe he is Kami who knows. Please join the rest of the guards."

The two masked Kunoichi vanished, "what are you doing here?" Mai asked.

"A war is coming, and you need to decide how you are going to act," Izuna proclaimed.

"A war with who is the enemy, your Kami?" Onoki asked.

"No, the enemy is the true leader of the Akatsuki a man by the name of Tobi, a man that clams to be the real Uchiha Madara. He is the man who had control of Yagura ruling Kirigakure from the shadows," Izuna stated.

"The Akatsuki are few in number and if this pretender wishes to attack us then let him," Onoki said defiantly.

"If one hundred thousand is few in number then hai, they few in numbers," Izuna said nonchalantly, "plus four biju…and other nasty little surprises."

"It doesn't matter if they have the biju they cannot control them," Mai pointed out, "it takes time, knowledge and skill to control them."

"The host must grow with the biju in order to adapt to them controlling them is difficult and won't happen immediately…right Kazekage?" Onoki said looking to Gaara.

"That completely true," Minato said, "I have met two people who tamed the Kyubi within moments of seeing it."

"Hai, Tobi has ways to insure control over the four he has in his possession," Izuna stated.

"What do you suggest?" Minato asked.

"Nothing I have delivered the massage that I was asked to give…we are leaving!" he call up the two girls jumped down and took hold of his shoulder and the next second they were gone.

"How do we want to proceed with this information?" Mifune asked.

"Konoha, Iwa, Suna, Kiri! The Akatsuki is made up of Shinobi from your villages, and that's not all! I know there are those among you that have used the Akatsuki for their own purposes!" the Raikage said coldly as his hard gaze swept the room.

"Used the Akatsuki…?" Gaara repeated.

"We must find out were loyalties lie!"

"What do you mean 'used the Akatsuki'?" Gaara asked.

"There were villages that used the Akatsuki to do jobs for them, such as your father Orochimaru was a member of the Akatsuki but your village isn't the only one," Minato said kindly looking at Onoki, "but we are all to blame including you Raikage-Sama so you can't just pass out the blame without taking blame were it is due. We have been given a chance to fix our past mistakes before it becomes too late. We must protect the few Jinchuriki we have left. I assume that B is still in your care."

"Hai," A replied with a slight frown at the nerve of the Hokage.

"I have on in my possession as well and if it is the goal for them to gather all nine B and Fu must be protected," Minato said receiving a smile from Mifune.

"As a neutral country I must say, the leader of the Akatsuki is very good at reading the signs of the time…he used the stability and suspicion of the other countries to increase his own power…but there is always a silver lining," Mifune said his smile widening, "it is rare for the five Kages to come together like this. What would you say…? Until the Akatsuki is taken care of…what would you think of forming a five-village alliance?"

"An alliance?" Raikage repeated.

"The chain of command should be uniform. We want to avoid any further confusion," Mifune stated.

"So…the question is who will have authority over this new army?" Onoki asked.

"You will only fight amongst yourselves…so I would like you to respect my position as a neutral party. I will decide who among you is best suited for the job," everyone went silent for a moment, "the best choice would be Hokage-Sama."

"A wise choice," Gaara replied.

"I think I can take orders from the legendary Namikaze Minato," Mai said with a flirty smile. The only two who didn't look pleased about this were A and Onoki both men having there run in with Minato in the past.

"Well Hokage-Dono what is your first order?" Mifune asked.

"The first thing we need to do is gather all the information we have on the Akatsuki so we are all on the same page…then we can put together a couple teams to do some scouting teams to try to find their base. I hate surprises so we need to find out as many as we can before we go into battle."

Elsewhere Zetsu emerged from the ground looking up at a couple of men Tobi and Kabuto, this sparked his curiosity but he didn't have time for that, "it seems they know more than we thought."


	16. War begins:Return of Old Friends

When Minato returned back to Konohagakure he called Tsunade and Kakashi to his office, Kakashi strolled in reading his usual Icha Icha, followed by Tsunade, "while you were away we heard rumors Kabuto was in the area so we sent a team to track him," Kakashi said still reading his book.

"What did you find?" Minato asked.

"Kabuto is working with the Akatsuki," Tsunade answered, "what was the Summit about?"

"We are going to war," Minato said taking a deep breath.

"With who?" Kakashi asked.

"Akatsuki," Minato said, "it seems that they have an army of a hundred thousand."

There was a knock at the door and a young Shinobi, "The Daimyos agreed with the Alliance," he said as he kneeled before Minato.

"That is good but I never really thought they would refuse considering what is at stake," Minato replied as the Shinobi got to his feet and left the office, "what else did you find out?"

"It seems that Kabuto can also use the Edo Tensei," Kakashi replied.

"That must be the nasty little surprise but it won't be as much of a problem since we know about it…alright we need to call a council meeting with the heads of the clans."

An hour later Minato was sitting in a room full of the heads of the clans, just as they were about to get started an elderly woman walked into the room, "Biwako-Sama, I am glad you could make it," he said seeing Konohamaru walking along side her, "And Konohamaru it is good to see you too."

"Do we really have time for pleasantries Hokage-Sama?" she asked taking a seat next to Kushina. Minato just smiled.

"Since we are all here, the war council can now begin," Minato said.

"First we must secure provisions and tools," Koharu said, "Shinobi will be divided into a war divisions and support divisions. Then we will determine how to best break down war divisions into teams, I will need you to bring me a list of all Shinobi."

"War, eh…? So they are finally making a move," Shikamaru said seeming to be more alert than usual.

"You may have been called into the world council but you're still young. Make sure you listen well," Shikaku said to his son.

"Hai… I know. I will use all my brain power for this one," Shikamaru replied.

Three days later the Kages had once again gather to discuss what how they were going to continue forward, "First there is the matter of the two Jinchuriki…as well as any information on the enemy's base and strength," Mifune said.

"One of my teams has come across their base but it could also be a trap…we need more information," Minato said.

"I, too, have assembled a search team and have gathered information. We should share information quickly between villages," A suggested.

"Then we should create an intelligence team," Mai said.

"That's fine, where should we hide the Jinchuriki?" Onoki asked.

"What!" A said frowning.

"I would agree we can't risk them falling into enemy hands," Minato said.

"I have a place in mind. I think it best if we choose somewhere here in Kumogakure, as no members of our village are in the Akatsuki," A said and no one disagreed with him, so they made arrangements to send them off immediately.

Over the span of that day Minato mood worsened. Needless to say he was not happy with all the things going wrong so quickly, first Kisame had managed to get on the island gather who knows what kind of information and he sent it to the Akatsuki along with the location of the island, where Kabuto and Deidara attacked and kidnapped Yamato. The only thing they had going for them at the moment was the still had their Jinchuriki. As Minato looked over the war divisions and idea came to him.

"I think we should make one more division," he said coolly.

"What kind?" Mai asked.

"One to deal with biju," Minato replied, "I think it would be wise since they do have four after all."

"Who would make up this Division?" A asked.

"My wife Kushina and my daughter Naruko," Minato started.

"Hai, I remember hearing about your wife's special chakra, so your daughter has it too," A said smirking, "who else?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, since he has the Sharingan that could help in controlling any biju they might face," Minato continued, "and if things get to far out of hand I will go personally."

"I agree but I think we should add a few more Shinobi just to be safe," Onoki said.

"If any of you have Shinobi skilled in Fuinjutsu they could be of use," Minato said.

"It's times like this Jiraiya-Sama would come in handy," Mifune said just then there was a knock on the door, the five Kages and the leader of the Samurai all turned to face the door and when it opened a Kumo Shinobi walked thru the door and stepped aside and four Shinobi from Uzushiogakure entered into the room, standing behind them were a group of Samurai hands on the hilt of their swords. They looked to be ANBU, but without mask there were two girls, one had long white hair that had been pulled into a ponytail, but half of her face was covered by her bangs. Her eyes were grey with rings in them. Then the second girl had long orange hair she had brown eyes. Then the first guy looked to be older than the girls but not by much, his long dark hair fell in front of his face but they could see his eyes were covered by his hitai-ate, the last one wore a hooded cloak and remain hidden.

"Kami-Sama has grown fond of you all so we have come to aid you," they all turned to see Izuna standing behind them.

"So he is going to fight in this war?" Onoki asked wondering if they would finally meet this mysterious Kami.

"No I don't think that he is planning on it, at least at the moment," Izuna replied, "but if you want my there is a price to my generosity."

"What do you want?" Gaara asked.

"You place them were I tell you to with no questions asked," Izuna replied.

"Fine," Minato said knowing that they would need all the help that they could get.

"Good…biju division," he said pointing to the man in the hood then to the dark haired man, "second division. Third Division and fifth Division," he said pointing at the white haired girl then the orange haired girl.

"Are you going to take part in this battle?" Mai asked.

"No…I am not much for combat, I am merely Kami's eyes and ears," and with that he was gone.

"Let's get ready for battle," Mifune said getting to his feet along with Gaara.

"Gaara-Sama, could you send me Kushina, Naruko and Sasuke?" Minato asked.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama," Gaara answered before walking out of the room.

"You stay here," he said pointing to the cloaked man, "the rest of you can go with your units."

"It's been awhile Minato, I heard the Gaki beat Nagato, I knew she could do it," the man said as he lowered his hood.

"Jiraiya-Sensei…" Minato said his eyes widened, "how?"

"It seems whoever is running the show has the power to bring back the dead…he created me a new body after mine became…unusable…and brought be back to life after my fight with Pain," Jiraiya answered.

"Do you know who he is?" Minato asked.

"No…but I have an idea, the only person who makes any sense," Jiraiya replied.

"Who?" Onoki asked.

"It is believed that the Rikudo Sennin will be reborn but what if he never died but jumped thru time," Jiraiya said, "If you think about it, he is the only logical answer. He has abilities similar to both the Uchiha and Senju clans it is said that he fathered both clans. The ability he has to control the Biju. The Rinnegan we faced might have been diluted, if that is true and he has mastered it, it is possible that he exist outside of reality all together."

It made sense, and that would explain why someone might believe that he was Kami, what is special about the other three?"

"The girl with white hair if, I remember correctly her name is Ryuzetsu. She is supposes to have an interesting Kekkei Genkai Ryumei Tensei, she can bring back the dead by giving up her life then the girl with the orange hair her name is Fuma Sasame, and she shows promise with Fuinjutsu."

"What about the dark haired man?" Onoki asked.

"Minato I would be surprised if you don't know who he is," Jiraiya said smiling.

"Don't tell me…" Minato said surprised.

"Hai, Uchiha Itachi," Jiraiya said smiling.

"Did Sasuke kill Itachi?" Gaara asked.

"Hai, but after that Izuna was sent to collect Itachi's body and he brought him back to life and gave us some improvements to the both of us, I don't know the full extent of these improvements yet but I do know that he increased the Uchiha's chakra levels and gave both Uchiha brothers the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Are you forced to do his will?" Onoki asked.

"According to him…no he said he didn't think it was necessary," Jiraiya answered, "and if he is who I think he is, he is right."

There was a knock on the door before it opened, "Ero…Sennin?" Naruko said her eyes wide tears welling up and she ran right at him started hitting him, "Damn Ero-Sennin making me worry about you! Making me think you were dead!"

"Technically I did die but I was brought back," he said trying to get the little red head to stop hitting him.

"Minato you call for us?" Kushina asked her eyes on Jiraiya.

"Hai…you four are in a new division…you will deal with any biju that might enter the battle. You four are best suited for the job," Minato explained, "Jiraiya you are General of this Division."

"Why is Ero-Sennin the General he died, it should be me I didn't die!" Naruko said pointing at Jiraiya his eye started twitching.

"I came back you little ungrateful Gaki," Jiraiya muttered under his breath.

"Naruko my decision is final," Minato said she crossed her arms.

"Fine," she said.

"You let someone get the drop on you once and you can never live it down," Jiraiya muttered.

"It's hard to live something down if you didn't live," she pointed out and his eye started twitching.

Outside the five Generals looked over their units, and things were off to a good start the Shinobi from the different villages were busy fighting amongst themselves. Kakashi let out a sigh as Gaara broke up the fights with the sand.

"Three times now…we've fought world wars for our own nations, our own villages, we've hurt one another. We've hated one another. That hate has bred a lust for power. That lust for power has created me. I was a Jinchuriki the embodiment of hatred and power. And I hated this world, and all the people in it…I wanted to destroy it with my own hands. The exact same thing that the Akatsuki is trying to do today... but one woman, one Kunoichi from Konoha stopped me. I was her enemy, yet she wept for me! I hurt her, yet she called me her friend! She saved me! She believed there was something in everyone worth saving. She believes that there is away to bring peace to this world full of hate…full of pain. There are no enemies here, because we have all suffered at the Akatsuki's hands! So there is no Suna, no Konoha, no Iwa, no Kumo! There are only Shinobi! And if you still hold a grudge against Suna, then when this war is over come and take my head instead. She might not be a Jinchuriki but they are after her, they are after the person who saved my life. If they take her, if we had her over this world is finished! I want to protect her, I want to protect this world and I want to protect her dream of peace! But I am too young to protect it on my own! All of you lend me your strength!" Gaara finished to monstrous applause.

"It seems that you have made a much deeper impact than you thought," Jiraiya said placing a hand on Naruko's shoulder as they listened to Gaara's speech.

"Is that why I am being put on a support unit so dad and the other Kages can keep me close?" she asked looking over at the crowd.

"It could be part of the reason, but don't worry about Gaki everyone will see how special you are before this is over," he said smiling kindly at her.

"I missed you Ero-Sennin," she said, "after you died my friend Kurama…he was killed by the masked guy…funny I don't even know what to call him…but when I met him again he said it was my inactions that coast Kurama his life…and it got me thinking maybe he was right, maybe my hesitation to act is the reason my friends are always getting hurt the reason Sasuke had left in the first place…the reason you died…"

"Listen Naruko, none of that was your fault, there is a reason that man makes every move, if he wanted Kurama dead there was nothing anyone could have done about," Jiraiya said, "your friend was willing to fight for you so he must have thought there was something about you worth dying for."

"Everyone with me let's go!" Gaara shouted over the applause, this was met by even loader cheers.

Off the five units went following their leaders, off in the distant a man was standing with a mask in his hand watching everything that was happening, "that almost makes me want to join the fray but now isn't the right time, let's see what they can do first," he said to himself.

"**And how long do you think that will last**? A voice asked.

"At least until Madara arrives," he said shrugging.

"**Do you really thing he will show up?**"

"Hai, and the moment he does that is when I enter the battle," with that he replaced the mask and vanished into thin air.

"Jiraiya do you think Rikudo Sennin will enter the battle?" Onoki asked as the remaining Kages stepped on to the balcony that Jiraiya and Naruko were standing.

"I don't know that guy is impossible to figure out," Jiraiya said shrugging.

Unit two was getting ready to fight the enemy, "are you scared?" Kiba asked a dark haired man that had his hair covering his face. But he didn't say anything as Kitsuchi and Kurotsuchi stepped forward.

"Everyone get ready," Kitsuchi said as he prepared a Jutsu with his daughter, 'Doton: Kaido Shokutsu,' they used in unison forcing the Zetsu out of the earth into the air. Everyone in the unit but the dark haired man started attacking, but the numbers were too great. Finally he place a hand on Hinata's and Neji's shoulders and gentle moved them out of the way.

"You all had your turn, now it is mine, everyone retreat," he said in a cool emotionless tone. Kiba's eye twitched because it almost reminded him of Sasuke.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" Kurotsuchi snapped.

"I am the one place on the team to deal with them when you all failed," he said pulling his hair into a ponytail.

"Wouldn't it be better if we work together?" Hinata asked.

"No they can take the form of others and once they do it is nearly impossible to tell them apart from your friends," he said uncovering his eyes his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan activated, 'Amaterasu,' black flames shot from his eye consuming everything in sight.

The ambush unit had just finished dealing with Deidara, Sasori and Shin when it started to snow. Sai looked up just in time to see that there was an ice mirror and was just able to dodge Haku's attack.

"Oh man…they're…Suna no Pakura and Iwa no Gari," a Shinobi said.

"They're just kids…" Pakura said in shock.

"Indestructible bodies…we can settle for trading blows," Gari said looked as his hand started reforming.

"Th-they are all Shinobi with Kekkei Genkai!"

"Except for me," Zabuza said nonchalantly.

"I have no grudge against any of you, but we have no choice in the matter," Haku said before they attack.

"Here they come!" the Shinobi shouted.

"Kakashi-San?" Haku said as they were intercepted by Kakashi and his squad.

"Kakashi-San, you saved us," Sai said.

"It's still a little too early for celebrations. All these guys are extremely dangerous," Kakashi replied.

"I knew I would end up fighting someone…but I never imagined it would be you, Kakashi" Zabuza said, "I should've been sent to hell after you and your group finished me off on that bridge. Next thing I know, I am standing next to Haku. And I thought something was off…I guess this isn't really hell or heaven."

"No this is the real world. And none of you belong here anymore," Kakashi said calmly.

"Zabuza…Haku…" Sakura said shocked to see them standing before her after all these years.

"Heh… Kakashi's Kunoichi student…you sure have grown up," Haku said, "How's that other kid? How is she doing?"

"She must be pretty famous these days after helping you take the two of us down," Zabuza said.

"Yep…they named that bridge the Great Naruko bridge…and these days she a hero to the village no longer the just the Hokage's daughter."

"Hehe…" Haku started smiling.

"Thanks to the two of you Naruko has found her path in life…her own Ninja way and swore to the both on your grave that she'd always follow it. And she decided that she would become an admirable Shinobi."

"Then I am sure…that she'll continue to grow stronger," Haku said.

"Kakashi…please…stop…us," Zabuza begged. They watched as the last of their humanity was pulled from them.

They were unaware that they were being watched with all the confusion, a thick mist started to cover the battle field, but to his eyes everything was clear as day. Haku and Zabuza were the first to make their move. Pakura went in with her Shakuton: Kajosatsu, she found her way impeded by Ryuzetsu, 'Katon: Onidoro,' demon faces made of fire surrounded her and prevented Pakura from advancing.

Lee and Gai started to engage Haku in battle while Kakashi fought Zabuza and the rest dealt with Gari. When things were looking bad for the Zombies they once again flipped the script on the Allie forces.

"You're kidding me…not them too," Kakashi said looking exasperated as the last generation of the seven swordsmen of the mist appeared before them, "is team Ensui ready yet?"

"Almost," a Nara called out.

"Suna no Aki, how about you?" Kakashi asked.

"Ready and waiting," Aki replied.

"Their generation was said to be the strongest of all the seven swords men in the groups history…they are all powerful!" a Shinobi shouted started to lose his nerves.

"Hit them all at once buy us as much time as possible!" Kakashi ordered, and his heart fell immediately as he saw they all got there swords all but a couple, one of the zombies had taken Zabuza's sword from Suigetsu.

"Of all the times you decided to lose your sword…you chose now when we are fighting the Seven Swordsmen of the mist?" Kakashi asked him.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Suigetsu said defending himself.

"You guys know the plan?" Kakashi asked taking a deep breath.

"Hai," they replied.

Naruto watched as everything went from bad to worse very quickly. The seven swordsmen were really showing why they were so feared. But Kakashi managed to seal both Haku and Zabuza. Ryuzetsu was still fighting Pakura giving the fight her all.

With Unit two, Itachi was able to keep most of Zetsu at bay but there were some that had escaped under them while the rest tried to break thru his Amaterasu but whenever one touched the black flames they were instantly consumed by it, "this is taking too long," Itachi said coolly. Flames started surrounding him and started to form into a skeleton then muscle formed then armor finally a shield and sword, 'Yasaka no Magatama,' his Susanoo launched the shuriken like Jutsu ripping thru countless Zetsu that still came at them with no end in sight. Even with his increased Chakra this was taking a toll on him, he had to pull back because if he didn't he wouldn't be any use to anyone, his Susanoo vanished the black flames died away.

"Neji-Kun…his chakra is much lower," Hinata said to her cousin.

"We are going to need him you two protect, let him get some rest," Kitsuchi said as the Zetsu were closing in with much more manageable numbers.


	17. Edo Tensei

Three former Kages stood in the middle of the desert, "where…is this?" the Sandaime Raikage asked.

"Well…well my most bitter enemy delivered right to me…you I don't recognize," the Nidaime Mizukage said.

"This is the Nidaime Hokage's wretched Jutsu that calls back the dead from the underworld and binds them. I was forced to summon the lot of you here," Mu said.

"The dead?" the Mizukage repeated.

"Don't you remember? I killed you myself you've been dead for a long time Nidaime Mizukage," Mu said.

"Ooh yeah back then…wait what? But you died too, right? Hai I killed you," the Mizukage said.

"Hai you did…but let's forget that for now and move on. I wonder where the Nidaime Hokage is," Mu said, "I don't sense him at all…the only people I can detect are a few kilos ahead…and someone has the same chakra as the new guy here and behind him is a large army."

"Aren't you…?" Sandaime Raikage said looking at the new arrival.

"I'm the Yondaime Kazekage. I've heard tales of your exploits from my elders. In my day the Nidaime Hokage had been dead for many years…however…there was another could use his Edo Tensei Jutsu named Orochimaru," the Yondaime Kazekage explained. But they were being watched but two parties one was the Allied forces but the other Naruto his chakra completely hidden from everyone.

"It's dad," Gaara said to himself watching the four former Kages thru his Daisan no Me, he said before waving to his unit. But what was bothering them was that fact the HQ hadn't detected these four.

Back at HQ they were trying to figure out how they didn't detect such powerful Shinobi, "if they can hide themselves from us…that means Rikudo Sennin could be near," A said frowning.

"That is very likely," Jiraiya said walking into the room with Naruko at his side, "he has eyes everywhere, and he is always two steps ahead."

"He is not our problem right now it is the four Kages that Gaara's team is about to face in battle," Onoki said frowning.

"Onoki you need to go," A said coolly, "one of them is Nidaime Tsuchikage."

He got to his feet, "please let me go with them, Hokage-Sama," Naruko said shocking Minato she never called him that.

"I will stay by her side," Jiraiya said smiling reassuringly.

"As long as you Ojii's don't slow me down," she said smirking.

Tobi was sitting in the hide out along with the original Zetsu and Kabuto, "It seems Naruko has come out to play," Tobi said smirking under his mask as he got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Kabuto asked.

"I am going to face out little friend," Tobi said walking out of the cave.

As Naruko Jiraiya and Onoki made their way to the battle, Naruko stopped when she saw someone she was not expecting. Nagato was standing there along with Tobi, "this is bad," Onoki said frowning.

"Jiraiya-Sensei…how are you alive?" Nagato asked his shock evident.

"I was brought back to life," Jiraiya said.

"You two get going…I will catch up when I finish here," Naruko said calmly.

"No we need to stick together," Jiraiya said quickly.

"If you guys stay here it will be too late to help Gaara's unit," she said shaking her head, "no…it is best if I stay here and deal with them and you two go."

Jiraiya frowned but he saw a look on her face that he had never seen before, he nodded, "come on," Jiraiya said to Onoki.

"Tell Gaara-Kun I will be there soon," she said as smiling at Jiraiya.

"I never thought I would have to fight you…Naruko," Nagato said his eyes fixed on her, "I am sorry but this is not my choice I hope you can forgive me."

'Bansho Ten'in,' Naruko was pulled towards him. His hand clamped around her neck, but the moment he did she turned into a log with explosive tags on it exploding in his face.

"It seems you picked up a couple tricks," Nagato said smiling; he turned and blocked a kick to his head, Naruko quickly jumped back before Nagato could do anything else, "it seems you have a better understanding of my powers from the last time. But if you draw him away I can't move much on my own."

Then he placed his palm to the ground and the next thing he was standing on the head of giant bird and next to him was a giant multi headed dog, "Or…maybe I can!"

"I didn't know you like jokes!" Naruko replied.

"Naruko go after me the more you attack the dog the more it will multiply," Nagato informed her.

"Don't worry I have just the way to get rid of those pest," Naruko said.

With Gaara's Unit, Jiraiya and Onoki had just arrived, everyone was shocked to see Jiraiya standing before them, "Jiraiya-Sama…I thought you were dead," a Konoha Shinobi said.

"He might be an Edo Tensei!" another Shinobi shouted.

"Bakas, he isn't an Edo Tensei," Onoki said then he turned to Gaara, "We should start with long range attacks see how the enemy reacts."

With the four former Kages, "If it were only Shinobi from other villages I could still accept it, but having to against my own comrades is too much. That youngster Orochimaru or whatever his name is that binding us with this Jutsu won't get away with it!" the Nidaime Mizukage said angrily.

"I've never like you but I would have to agree with you on that," Mu said.

"You shouldn't be so pessimistic. I am sure the children of our village have become strong enough to surpass us," the Sandaime Raikage said.

"I hope it's like you say," the Yondaime Kazekage replied.

"They're coming…it's two of them," Mu said.

"Wow…such a big wave of sand. What village is that Shinobi from?" Nidaime Mizukage asked sounding impressed. The Kazekage quickly place his hands to the ground and blocked the wall of sand.

"Gold dust…that's right…you were able to control gold dust thanks to your Jiton," the Sandaime Raikage said, "it stopped."

"Gold dust is heavier than sand…I can slow the sand down by mixing it with my gold dust," the Yondaime Kazekage answered.

"How come you knew how to stop the sand?" Nidaime Mizukage asked.

"Because this is how I use to stop the sand when the Shukaku was out of control," he replied, but he was surprised to see Gaara floating on his sand and not the rampaging Shukaku.

"So you've managed to live this long Onoki…is it thanks to your Jinton?" Mu asked, 'Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu,' the two Tsuchikages used the Jutsu in unison, the two Jutsu collided causing a massive explosion

"Jinton…does that mean he's your disciple Onoki," Nidaime Mizukage asked, "it's like slipping back in time."

"Father…it's been a long time," Gaara said coolly his arms folded as he looked down at his father from his cloud of sand.

"Gaara, where is the Shikaku?" his father asked.

"Nowhere," Gaara answered, "I'm not the Jinchuriki you created anymore."

"You're not a Jinchuriki anymore…how is that possible?" the Yondaime Kazekage asked.

"A man lifted me of my burden, but I still have the power to protect my friends," Gaara replied.

"You of all people have friends!" Yondaime Kazekage asked in shock.

"Jeez! How sad a kid can you get? Every kid his age has friends," the former Mizukage said.

"You tried to kill me six times, and every single time I grew to fear you and hate you…but now, I do not hate you…I even understand what you were trying to do…" Gaara said watching his father, "I am Kazekage now. It is the duty of a leader to protect the village…and eradicate any threats to home."

"You…are Kazekage…?"

"That's not all! He's the commander General of the joint Shinobi army! He calls himself Kage at his age, but all the other Kages respect his power!" Onoki said.

"So I was right… I thought it was strange with chakra types from all different villages together in one place. To think that Shinobi have a merged force…" Mu said.

"Charisma oozes out of people without eyebrows you know! Hot Damn I don't have eyebrows either!" the former Mizukage said happily.

"What about the tiny goatee of yours Mizukage?" Mu asked.

"Your son, eh? He's a good Shinobi," the Sandaime Raikage said sounding impressed.

"Hey if you lot are going to kill somebody, kill that Bandage-wrapped Teme first! I will even cheer you on!" the Mizukage said.

"This Edo Tensei Jutsu…perhaps there was some value to it after all. I will determine your worth once more, this time by my own hands. Can you surpass me?" Gaara's father said.

"Onoki…you must stop me. Numbers don't matter for a Jinton user such as I. You are the only one who can," Mu told him.

"I know sir," Onoki replied.

"Afterwards…you remember what I thought you for what to do after an allied victory? After the conflict ends, an alliance becomes a squabble over the spoils of war. The victor there become the new dominant power," Mu said.

"You, you're a dirty underhanded Teme Tsuchikage," the Mizukage said.

"We won't let you do that!" the Raikage proclaimed.

"I have no intention of doing that this time Mu-Sama," Onoki said coolly.

"…I see. You didn't turn into a hard-headed fool, after all," Mu said.

"Anyway we can't control our own bodies. We are on autopilot to react to enemy Jutsu. Hurry and kill us so we can rest. We'll tell you our weak points and our powers," the Mizukage said.

"In any case, you must stop our movements! It won't be easy, but…" the Raikage said as the two Kazekages were surrounded by their respected Jutsu. The two Jutsu collided in mid air.

"All of you charge!" Onoki shouted.

"Let's go everyone!" Temari shouted in response. The battle between the two Kazekage the ground was being destroyed and everyone ran from the two Kazekages doing battle. But three of the four Kages didn't realize that they had been trapped by Gaara's sand.

"You've truly grown, Gaara…the only thing a parent needs to do is trust his children. That's all…and that in itself has true value," the former Kazekage said unable to look at his son, "that what you meant Karura isn't it? It appears…that I didn't have an eye for value after all."

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked.

"The sand will always protect you…it's not the Shukaku's strength that you wield, but your mother Karura's. Your mother truly loved you."

"…I was…loved by my mother…but back then…Yashamaru was after me…" Gaara said confused.

"I ordered Yashamaru to lie to you…I had to find out if the biju inside of you still had the capacity to go berserk…for the sake of the entire village. The person Yashamaru hated wasn't you…it was me. Because I was the one who placed the Shukaku inside you while you were still in his sister's womb. But Yashamaru, too, was a Shinobi…he was my right arm, as a part of my ANBU. For the sake of the village…he followed my orders exactly as I gave them…it was a mistake… it seems that everything that I did was a mistake…you ended up having to carry all kinds excessive burdens. I decided on my own what mattered to you and what didn't…I stole your existence as a Jinchuriki for my own…I stole your mother…and I stole away your feels for your mother…I stole away any connections you had with anyone and ultimately I would have stolen your life…and now, you only have one thing you associate with your parents…the wounds in your heart."

Tears streamed down Gaara's face as he listened to his father's words, "Your mother was truly strong…even in her death, she continues to believe in you and protect you…that's what helped bring you here today. Now you've become Kazekage…you've made real friends…and you have real connections with people…Those are all the things that I stole…but as your father I never did a thing for you…no…I couldn't even call myself your father."

Gaara wiped the tears from his eyes, "…Mother definitely was amazing… but this is the first time that you gave me medicine, father."

The former Kazekage looked up in shock up at his son, and tears started down his face as he smiled as the sand consumed him and he was sealed within the sand. The other two Kages realized that they too were being sealed and broke free from the Jutsu. The Raikage charged the allied forces but he was not off course by none other than Jiraiya.

"You…you are Konoha no Jiraiya, one of the Sannin," the Raikage said, Jiraiya smirked.

"I am honored you have heard of me," Jiraiya replied.

"I don't know many who haven't heard of the Legendry Jiraiya," the Raikage said.

"Who is he?" the Mizukage asked.

"He is believed to be one of the strongest Shinobi to ever come from Konoha, one of the three Sannin," the Raikage explained. But Jiraiya had heard about both these Shinobi, he quickly summoned a few toads.

"There is a clam somewhere around here, find it and get rid of it," Jiraiya ordered.

"It seems you already know my secret," the Mizukage said smiling. Onoki was still busy with Mu, Jiraiya noticed that Mu had gotten behind, 'Katon: Endan,' he forced Mu to pull back and not attack Onoki. And with that Jiraiya had sent a clone that snuck up behind Mu. Mu tried to dodge it but Jiraiya's hair was holding on to his leg so he couldn't escape.

Jiraiya's Rasengan ripped thru the undead Tsuchikage's body giving the alliance a chance to seal him away.

"It seems he is a very skilled Shinobi," the Mizukage said enjoying seeing the Tsuchikage getting his ass handed to him by the Sannin, "I can see why he is considered one of the strongest Konoha Shinobi."

While Jiraiya was busy with Mu the Raikage had slipped away to engage the army, while the Kages and the Sannin finished with Mu. The Raikage was now running thru the forces and it seemed like nothing that they did would slow the rampaging Kage.

Jiraiya was trying to figure out how to stop the Kage who was said to has the perfect defense and weapon…but one had to give the question was how to find out which.

"Gaara-Sama, I need you to distract the Raikage," Jiraiya said.

"What is your plan?" Gaara asked Jiraiya.

"We are going to force him to attack himself," Jiraiya said smiling Gaara looked a little confused, "but I am going to need a little more power so we can finish this off. And I need a little more time to get this power."

"Very well Jiraiya-Sama," Gaara said coolly.

The Raikage was charging the alliance force once more. He was getting ready to strike Temari, the Shinobi that seemed to be the biggest threat to him because of her skills with Futon, with his Jigokuzuki. But he was knocked off balance he turned to see Gaara standing there with his hand raised.

"Temari you and the other deal with the Mizukage, Tsuchikage is already fighting him as we speak," Gaara ordered.

"What about you?" Temari asked.

"Jiraiya-Sama will be here to help me in a moment," Gaara said coolly as a hand of Sand formed and shot towards the former Raikage, but he was able to dodge it then he sliced thru it but the sand quickly reformed and went after the man again.

"You are worthy of your title as Kazekage…but you will have to do better than this if you want to beat me," the Raikage said as he avoided the hand again, "unless…"

The Raikage charge the Kazekage his Jigokuzuki, but again he was prevented from reaching his target but this time it was Jiraiya, who had kicked the undead Kage in the face sending him crashing into a rock formation.

"I am honored that I get to see the power of the Great Jiraiya," the Raikage said getting to his feet.

"Gaara-Sama, go help the others I will take care of him alone," Jiraiya said calmly.

"I hope that you are not underestimating me Jiraiya?" the Raikage asked.

"No and that is why I don't want anyone else around because I know I won't be able to afford to hold back," Jiraiya said as a massive Rasengan formed in Jiraiya's palm, and the two Shinobi charged each other. The Raikage was hit by Jiraiya's Jutsu and blast back but he got back to his feet unscathed.

"Jiraiya-Kun we need you to buy us a little time to prepare," Fukasaku said.

With the Second division, Itachi had recovered enough to use his Jutsu to take out mass numbers of the Zetsu but now he was facing a new problem. The Zetsu had integrated with the Allied forces so he couldn't use them without taking out most of his allies as well so he kept to Taijutsu which wasn't his strong suit but he was still above average.

Hinata was fighting a couple of Zetsu when she noticed Kiba heading her way with her Byakugan, but before she could reach he was about to attack her when all of the Zetsu she had been fighting including Kiba where flattened the ground cracking under the force but to the naked eye nothing had touched them, "Kiba…" she said before realizing that he too was a Zetsu. She looked around but she couldn't see anyone who looked as they could have helped her everyone was too busy with their own fights.

But she noticed the unknown Uchiha had stopped fighting and he had a look on his face of deep thought his eyes were darting around as if he was looking for someone who shouldn't be there. His eyes came to rest on a place a couple miles out. Hinata turned her attention on the same spot and she picked up a faint chakra. Had that been the person who saved her and did the Uchiha know who it was.

It seemed someone could tell the difference between the Alliance force and the Zetsu, he could only that might be able to do that, but why save the young Hyuga girl. Itachi ran off in the direction that he saw the chakra.

"Hello Itachi," the masked man said sitting on the rock waiting for him.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think you were entering this war?" Itachi asked coolly his eyes.

"That's not what you really want to know," Naruto said calmly. Itachi didn't say anything so Naruto continued to speak, "what you want is to know how I can tell the difference between Zetsu and the Shinobi forces. I am a senor…a very advanced senor. The closest thing to me that you would know would be Uzumaki Mito. Among my many abilities I pride myself on being able to sense emotions along with chakra and life force so it is impossible to hide from me."

"So you could end this war right now?" Hinata asked stepping into sight.

"I could, I could have kept this war from happening. I could have wiped out the Akatsuki before anyone had ever heard of them…but that would be counterproductive," he replied.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked.

"This is my war I made sure that this war happened…it will be my legacy. The war that brought around the end of the world as we know it…don't you love the sound of it."

"Then why did you save me?" Hinata asked.

"Maybe it was just a wimp," he said in a cheer tone.

"You don't act on wimps," Itachi replied coolly, "everything you do has a reason."

"Maybe that is but…I am still human after all," he said, "from this point forward you are on your own," and then he vanished leaving behind a scroll, Itachi picked it up and opened it his eyes widened he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

First division Ino Shikamaru and Choji were facing their former Sensei, "we're ready," Shikamaru said calmly as he looked at his Sensei, "so…Sensei you better get ready, too."

"Choji…Shikamaru…Ino…you've truly become great," Asuma said swelling with pride at the sight of his students. The three fought back tears as they readied to face their Sensei.

"…I owe it all to you…!" Shikamaru said before charging Asuma along with Ino and Choji.

"You're too slow, Choji! Get your head on straight!" Shikamaru shouted as they avoided Asuma's Jutsu.

"Here he comes!" Ino shouted as Asuma made his way towards them.

"Shikamaru use your Kagemane to bring me over to Choji!" Asuma said as Choji readied to punch Asuma with an oversized fist.

"One step ahead of you," Shikamaru answered already activating his Jutsu, but Asuma dodged the Jutsu heading straight for Choji, "Now Choji!"

"Good," Asuma said smiling as Choji's came straight at him, but it stopped inches from him, "what are you doing, Choji!"

"Get a grip you said you were ready for this!" Shikamaru shouted at Choji.

"Choji…!" Ino shouted in concern.

"I can't do it! I can't beat up our Sensei!" Choji cried out before he was kicked in the gut and sent flying back.

"Choji…! Get out of the way!" Asuma shouted, 'Futon: Fujin no Jutsu.'

"Shit," Shikamaru said to himself but Ino had knocked Choji out of the way just in time to save him from Asuma's Jutsu.

"You two okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"Barely…" Ino replied.

"Why…why is this happening?" Choji cried.

"This isn't the time Choji, we've got our orders and we swore that we would stop Asuma together!" Shikamaru replied.

"Get over it, Choji. I am your enemy now! You're fighting a dead man there is no time for mercy," Asuma added.

"I know…I know but…"

"Stop your blubbering you worthless fat ass! Fight me!" Asuma snapped shocking everyone. Choji charged Asuma but again his attack stopped short.

"Come on Choji!" Asuma pleaded, Shikamaru threw one of his chakra blades at Asuma but he blocked it by throwing a kunai.

"Damn it Choji!" Shikamaru shouted at his friend just as Asuma shouted.

"Move Choji!" But Ino acted taking control of Choji's body and blocked Asuma's attack. In that moment a Zetsu started for her but Shikamaru used Kagemane to take control of her body and kick the Zetsu.

"Thanks for the help Shikamaru," Ino said as she fought Asuma in Choji's body. Ino tried to give Choji a prep talk while defending against Asuma's attacks. 'Katon: Haisekisho,' but Choza jumped between them blocking the Jutsu with his body.

"Man the hell up Choji! We're not kids anymore who need adults to protect us anymore!" Shikamaru shouted losing it, "We're the protectors! Do you want to sit back and watch as he kills his own child! Do you think that is mercy?"

"Don't get soft on me Choji! You are sixteenth generation Akimichi, act like it!" Choza demanded. Wings made of chakra shot from his back as Ino released her Jutsu.

"I've gotta change on my own!" Choji declared. Asuma smiled with pride at his student. Ino and Shikamaru were worried about their friend.

"That is the same effect as the red chili pill causes…he is going to be alright?" Shikamaru asked.

"He'll be fine, that's the Akimichi clan's secret Karori Kontororu Jutsu… the pills just make it easier…he is doing it without their help," Choza explained.

"That cocoon must have been sturdier than you expected eh Choji?" Asuma said still smiling, "now think you can fight?"

"Hell yeah!" Choji proclaimed brimming with confidence.

"Weaken him and get him over here we will take care of the rest!" a Shinobi called to them. Ino and Shikamaru distracted Asuma with their respective Jutsu, Ino taking control of two Zetsu and attacking Asuma while Shikamaru used his Kagemane forcing Asuma to concentrate on him forgetting about Choji of a split second giving Choji a chance to finish Asuma by punching him into a side of the cliff. Shikamaru used Asuma's chakra blade to pin him to the cliff side, and before the Shinobi started to seal him.

"Hold on a second," Asuma said.

"We already heard your last words once, don't say them again it will be a real downer," Shikamaru said.

"Then let me add to them with something that I couldn't say back then…I've got nothing more to say to you three your Ino-Shika-Cho formation was perfect!"

"Thank you Sensei," the three said in unison.


	18. Clash of the Titans

Itachi was reading the scroll, "What is it Uchiha-San?" Hinata asked as he dropped the scroll to his side.

"It is too easy," he said to himself wondering what he was doing, he said this was his war a war to end the world as they knew it but he was giving them this.

"Uchiha-San…?" Hinata said sounding worried.

"What is it he is after?" Itachi asked himself looking back down at the scroll, "He has given me everything to destroy the Zetsu…to win this war."

"But…he…said…." Hinata started, Itachi didn't say anything for a moment.

"He will bring an end to the world as we know it…the question is what will be born from the ashes," Itachi said glancing back at the scroll. He didn't know what to expect to find at the hide out but it was the only way to insure that the Zetsu army was dealt with.

Jiraiya was now facing down the Sandaime Raikage trying to buy Fukasaku and Shima to ready there Genjutsu so he could finish this with all limbs attacked. Jiraiya wished that they could pull off their Genjutsu a little quicker as he avoided the Raikage's attacks. He that if he was hit with the Raikage's Jigokuzuki it was all over, Jiraiya knew that he had one shot to finish this he only hoped that the other would be able to finish off the Mizukage because he hated thinking of facing a third Kage in such a short span.

He looked over to Fukasaku who gave Jiraiya a quick nodded and he power up a Rasengan, 'Magen: Gama Rinsho,' the two toads let out an earsplitting sound trapping the Sandaime Raikage. But the Raikage's moment still pushed him forward slammed the Rasengan into the former Kage's forearm. The Raikage's Jigokuzuki pierced his own armor ripping a hole in his chest.

"I am glad that worked," Jiraiya said to the two toads.

"Jiraiya-Kun hurry up and seal him…you can celebrate later," Fukasaku said as Shima bopped Jiraiya on the head. He smiled sheepishly before he sealed away the Raikage.

"I hoped they sealed the last one because I really don't want to fight another Kage?" Jiraiya said as he rushed to aid the others in there conflict. When he arrived his head fell seeing that they were still fighting the Mizukage.

"Jiraiya-Kun it could be worse," Shima said trying to make him feel better, "at least its only one Kage."

"Jiraiya-Sama…you finished Raikage-Sama already?" a Kumo Shinobi asked surprised to see the Sannin there so quickly.

"Hai…and I see you still haven't finished off the Mizukage," he replied in a deadpan tone.

"We destroyed the clam," the Shinobi said as though it made everything better Jiraiya's eye twitched just a little.

"Who destroyed the calm?" Jiraiya asked coolly.

"Your toads and the Tsuchikage," he said his head falling. A sand shield suddenly appeared as the Mizukage's clone exploded. The shield crumbled and the Mizukage's clone was now charging Gaara and it struck him dead on but it was just a clone. And the Mizukage's clone spotted the real Gaara and went after him but this time he was captured by Gaara's Sand.

"It stopped! Is this…gold…!" the Mizukage asked surprised at what he was seeing.

Naruko was facing Nagato with another trick up her sleeve, she planted her foot hard and then the next thing that Nagato knew she had vanished with a flash of lightning and reappeared in the same manner right in front of him slamming her palm into his chest a seal started to form and Nagato started to fall apart, and his summonings vanished. And she quickly got out of his reach.

"Interesting it seems you learned a few of your father's tricks," Tobi said sounding mildly impressed, "You don't need those Kunai unlike your father but unlike your father you have to use a lot more chakra to use that little Jutsu, you also don't have the range and to top it all off you are slower than your father…but still it is rather impressive."

She placed her hand on the hilt of her katana that Kurama had given her, "that is useless against an Edo Tensei," Tobi said coolly but she didn't care her grip tightened as she unsheathed her blade, but this time she didn't go for Nagato she went for Tobi. She ran up the tree that Tobi was standing her sword at hand. He avoided her attack using his Jikukan Ido, her blade passed right thru him, he turned solid and aimed a kick at her but she blocked it but she was still knocked off balance. She fell out of the tree but before she hit the ground someone had caught her. It was Sasuke, he held her close.

"Teme, what are you going here?" she asked softly.

"I'm here to save you Hime," he said smirking.

"I don't need saving and don't call me Hime," she snapped, he just continued to smirk as he set her on her feet.

"We should deal with the Edo Tensei first because I don't he will let us attack that masked man again," Sasuke said calmly. 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,' three clones appeared and they launched the first attack on Nagato but they were back giving Naruko and Sasuke a chance to attack. Sasuke had his Chidori ready to attack but Nagato grabbed his wrist then his throat and began choking him while absorbing his chakra. Naruko knew that she had to act fast. Nagato had the power to pull the chakra from someone just by touching them. She had her Katana ready to strike, and Nagato was about to react but his eyes caught his eyes, the blond he had fought before was standing in the shadows his eyes were different and when he realized what it was it was too late. The blond had the Sharingan and the time he had spent with Itachi tought him the power of the Sharingan. The glimpse in the blonde's eyes was so quick only a millisecond or at least that is what he thought, his arms had already been severed freeing the young Uchiha and blade pierced his gut and he could no longer move.

A chakra infused blade, Nagato thought, wondering if she had realized that would happen or had it been dumb luck. But that wasn't the thing that concerned him the most, it was that blond. It seems that he can manipulate time with his Sharingan to a degree that even Itachi couldn't do, "it seems Kami favors you Naruko-Chan," he said coolly his eyes falling back on the place the blond had been but now he was gone, "I cannot move, it seems your blade is a chakra infused blade…but it seems it is infused with more than just your chakra," Nagato said more to himself than to the two Konoha Shinobi.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said frowning at the Uzumaki before him.

"It doesn't matter, this is your chance to finish me off," Nagato said replied. Tobi frown beneath his mask, someone had saved the two young Shinobi, they were skilled for their age it was true but even in his crippled state Nagato's skills were far superior to the two of them. It had to be him that man who has been a thorn in his side since the day the Kyubi had been ripped from his grasp.

"It seems that it is time for me to enter this fight," Tobi said reaching for gunbai.

It was over for Forth Division they had done their job they had taken care of the former Kages or so they had thought. Mu came into sight on a ridge the over looked the entire battle field and someone else was standing next to him fear filled as they saw the man's face.

"So you've come," Onoki said glaring at the man before him, "Uchiha Madara."

"Their Hitai-ate have the character for Shinobi. It would appear that all five countries are wearing them. Is this a new allied army?" Madara asked.

"They most likely formed it for this war," Mu replied.

"Who is that man with the mask…? As Tsuchikage and your experience with the Akatsuki, don't you have any ideas?" Temari asked.

"…I can't think of anyone it might be. But regardless our situation has not changed! It doesn't matter who our enemy is, we must stop them!" Onoki replied. Madara looked down at them with curiosity.

"This is his doing…he defiantly has something in mind…but what? Things don't seem to be going according to plan. Someone has been able to revive me into this kind of state…who is the controller of the Edo Tensei?" Madara asked Mu.

"Who knows…I am Kabuto his assistant …" Kabuto replied thru Mu.

"Speaking thru the Edo Tensei…how bleak," Madara responded.

"Your Edo Tensei is special version. You've been completed beyond what you where in your prime," Kabuto said.

"My Prime…" Madara replied, "You…you know about my prime?"

"No…so please show me the legendary power of the Uchiha…" but they were attacked by Gaara's sand. Madara went on the offensive starting with a Katon Jutsu that took an army of Suiton users to stop it. But that was just the beginning of the assault; Madara quickly displayed his superior Taijutsu and Kenjutsu as he tore thru the allied forces, calls of, "don't look him in the eyes!" could be heard. As Gaara did his best to protect those he could.

Onoki place his hand to the ground and the ground Madara was standing on was quickly elevating as Jiraiya attacked from above with his Rasengan, but it failed. Madara had protected himself with his Susanoo, a Susanoo that had four arms.

"We have to get him out of that Susanoo," Jiraiya said as he rejoined army.

A short distance away Naruto and Izuna watched as events unfolded, "are you going to join the battle now?" Izuna asked.

"Soon and when I do I will entrust you to deal with Kabuto," Naruto said calmly, "but the time is not ready for me to enter this battle."

"What are you waiting for?" Izuna asked his eyes fixed on the meteorite that appeared in the sky.

"War is hard, you fight to protect what you hold dear as those you fight alongside die, that pain is greater than anything else someone can bare…but thru that pain it brings those who expressed that same hardship that same pain closer…and now this isn't about one nation but the world. It is a fight for freedom for all people alike. When they see the reason behind all this then the war will be over and it will be time for me to step in," Naruto replied, "when this war is over there will be peace."

"You said there cannot be peace in this world," Izuna said glancing at Naruto.

"And there can't be that is why the Alliance will bring the world as we know it to an end and user in a time of peace," Naruto said as he watched the meteorite crash into the ground. The Shinobi alliance had sustained heavy casualties from Madara's Jutsu. The two Kages and the Sannin got to their feet, soon the others followed suit.

"You two deal with the former Tsuchikage…I will deal with Madara," Jiraiya said taking a deep breath.

"You might have been able to deal with the Raikage alone but Madara is a whole other issue," Onoki said glancing over at the smiling Sannin.

"My student created a Jutsu that is perfect for this situation," Jiraiya said still smiling.

"Then why haven't you used it yet?" Gaara asked.

"Because I only can use it once," Jiraiya replied, he closed his eyes took a steadying breath when he opened them again he stood with the composer fitting of a Shinobi of his caliber Mu and Madara charged them but before they reached them they were knocked back A and Minato were both now standing there kicking the two dead legends back. Madara landed on his feet but Mu wasn't as lucky just then the final Kage arrived at the battle field.

"It seems my opponents are the Kages…what an interesting turn of events," Madara said looking down at six of the strongest Shinobi.

"No they are not your opponents… I am," they all turned to see a masked man walking up to them, "it is time to see what a Kage of my day can do."

"Very well I will deal with you first," Madara said coolly. 'Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan,' as the roots rapidly closed in on Naruto he stood there calmly before countering with the same Jutsu. Madara jumped back as a Mokuton Bunshin emerged from a tree lunging for the Uchiha, 'Bunshin Daibakuha,' Madara was unable to avoid this as he was blasted back ripping away his armor revealing a face on his chest, the face of Hashirama.

"Leave Madara to me and I will leave Tobi to you all," Naruto said as Madara regenerated from the blast.

"What about Kabuto?" Jiraiya asked.

"He and the Zetsu will be dealt with soon enough, as we speak Itachi is going to destroy their power source and Izuna is going to deal with Kabuto which leaves only Tobi," Naruto said.

"We are moving out!" Minato called to what remained of the army. Minato was the last to fall back, "What is your name?"

"You already know it," Naruto said as Madara activated his Susanoo once again, and in an instant he was gone his fist made contact with the Susanoo, ripping thru the defenses like they were nothing but the Madara in the Susanoo was a Bunshin turning to splitters, a root tore thru Naruto's stomach but it too was a Bunshin vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Madara frowned, this guy was good his chakra levels were even greater than those of Hashirama, he was faster. His time was as good as Hashirama and he could use Jutsu without making a single hand sign and he reacted like an Uchiha. The only thing he could think of was that he had both bloodlines in him.

Naruto summoned a sword, Madara followed suit, and they charged each other moving with speed most could never dream of. Each time the metal of the sword clashed it the ground would shake but neither would ease up. Naruto managed to get inside Madara's defenses landing a kicked to his head knocking him back he tossed his sword into the air, 'Kotan: Goryuka no Jutsu,' a giant dragon closed in on Madara.

'Kotan: Goka Mekkyuka,' the two Jutsu collided and exploded on contact for miles around the force of the collision could be felt, the ground shook like it was being ripped apart. The sky turned stormy as lightning illuminate the battle field, the sound of a thousand birds could be heard Madara's eyes fell on the masked man holding lightning. Madara could help but to be more and more impressed with the man he was fighting. Naruto raised his hand into the air pulling the lightning towards him as four more appeared, 'Hidora no Jutsu,' five different dragons raced towards Madara each dragon a different elements, even with the Rinnegan he couldn't stop the all five dragons, he had no choice but to use his perfect Susanoo. He barely had the time to activate it before the Jutsu smashed into him. The explosion caused hurricane leave winds but Naruto didn't as much as bat an eyelash, his eyes never leaving the spot Madara stood.

The smoke cleared and Naruto wasn't surprised to see Madara still standing surrounded by Susanoo, "it is a shame you are nothing more than a puppet," Naruto said.

"It is true that I am being controlled by Edo Tensei but my powers are intact," Madara said coldly.

"But you don't have the will to fight you are just going thru the motions…A Shinobi is nothing without their will. That is what pushes them to keep fight for something more than themselves and don't tell me I am wrong. Once you fought for something more than yourself, you fought for your clan to protect them. It was that desire that pushed you to find power. It was your will to be the best that pushed you to surpass Hashirama," Naruto said.

"The only thing I need is hate," Madara replied coldly, "you can keep your will…will is an idea for the weak cling to the notion that effort can push you past impossible odds."

"I do really hate using this Jutsu," Naruto said shaking his head, he slammed his hand to the ground and from the earth a coffin rose up behind Naruto. Madara frowned wondering what he was up to.

Itachi stopped looking in the direction of the disturbance wondered what was going on it felt like the earth was being torn apart, "Uchiha-San, what is it?" Hinata asked stopping beside him.

"I don't know…can you see what is going on with your Byakugan?" Itachi asked, she activated it but the area was thick with chakra making it impossible to see anything, she just shook her head, "It doesn't matter right now we have other things to worry about right now."

The sky darkened as they continued forward they could fell the chakra on the air, neither of them had ever felt anything to match it before. But once again Itachi stopped when he noticed Sasuke's Jutsu but he couldn't stop he needed to finish off the Zetsu if that was Sasuke he had to have faith that he could take care of himself.

"Is something bothering you?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing," he said speeding up so that Hinata was struggling to keep up with him. Upon arrival at the base they were surprised to see five Shinobi. He should have seen this coming before him were five Jinchuriki, this was going to be harder than he expected.

"I will distract them while you finish off the Zetsu," Hinata said trying to keep the fear out of her voice. He tried to think of another way to do this but at the moment they didn't have another choice. He needed to make this quick so they both could try to get out of this alive, because as things seemed right now that would be a tall order.

"When I get inside run," he ordered looking over at Hinata. She nodded her head and jumped down standing before the five Jinchuriki. He took a steadying breath before activating her Byakugan and charged in 'Juho Soshiken,' she struck the first the second the third the forth then the fifth. Itachi took that moment to slip into the base. But one of the Jinchuriki noticed Itachi but Hinata was going to let him in, she needed to buy Itachi a little more time, but how much time she could give him she didn't know.

Itachi ran thru looking for the power source, his Sharingan quickly picking up on the chakra signature, he ran down flights of stairs until he reached it. It was then he saw something that surprised him, Yamato was trapped within a strange substance that the chakra was emanating from. Itachi knew that he had to get Yamato out of here.

Naruko and Sasuke were panting hard nothing they did seem to work on this guy. They needed to find a weak spot in that Jutsu of his. They knew the others were counting on them to take this guy out once and for all but they had already used up too much Chakra fighting Nagato who they still need to seal but thanks to Tobi they hadn't had the chance.

"Teme I have a plan…but you will have to trust me," she said between pants.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked glancing over at her.

"I am going to get you an opening to finish this," Naruko replied with a smile, 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,' four clones appeared beside her and they all charged in. Tobi frowned wondering what she was up too, they were not the strongest Shinobi but for their age they were something special, and there team work was incredible to say the least, but they still were no match for him. The five Narukos scattered and kunai began to rain down on Tobi from all directions. It was then he realized what she was doing, she was testing to see how long he could hold on to his Jutsu. He slipped thru the tree branch he had been standing on and the second he touched the ground his arm was engulfed in black flames. He knew he could always use Izanagi but he would lose his Sharingan…so it was his arm or the Sharingan. He pulled out a kunai and cut his arm off.

Naruko had not been expecting that she thought her plan would have work, but on the bright side he was now down one arm, that would make things that much easier. Sasuke powered up his Chidori but stopped when he felt the ground shaking around him.

'What was that,' Sasuke wondered the as he looked up and saw the sky darkening.

"I thought you two would have finished up here by now," Naruko turned to see Jiraiya standing there with an army behind him.

"It seems like things are no longer in my favor," Tobi said as he looked around at all the Shinobi who included five Kage and a Sannin, "until next time," he said before he vanished.


	19. A Path to Peace

Naruto stood up Madara frowned wondering what trick he had up his sleeve now, but he wasn't curious enough to let him finish the summoning. His Susanoo swung his sword the resulting attack sliced thru everything that it touched but Naruto didn't move as the rapidly approaching attack left only destruction in its wake. The Jutsu was about to hit Naruto but it stopped dead in its track as it warped into none existence, the coffin lid fell off and Madara's eyes widened and his shock quickly turned to anger, as Uchiha Izuna stepped out of the coffin.

"Madara, what is going on?" Izuna asked looking around at the destruction.

"We have been brought back by Tobirama's Jutsu," Madara answered.

"Edo Tensei…" Izuna said then he started looking around, "where is Tobirama…I don't sense his Chakra anywhere."

"You both are dead and have been for some time," Naruto said.

"Who brought us back if Tobirama is dead?" Izuna asked.

"I brought you back…and a man by the name of Yakushi Kabuto brought back your brother."

"Since you brought me back…does that me Madara is my enemy?" Izuna asked his eyes fixed on his brother.

"That all depends on Madara," Naruto replied.

Madara did say anything he just watched as his brother, "What is he talking about?" Izuna asked just as emotionless as his brother.

"This was his plan, he wanted to be brought back…thou not in this form…no, you wanted the Rinne Tensei, that way you would not be under the control of someone else…but the plan, Tsuki no Me Keikaku, that was your plan, wasn't it," Naruto said in a bored tone.

"What is Tsuki no Me Keikaku?" Izuna asked his eyes leaving Madara for the first time and falling on Naruto.

"Would you like to explain or shall I?" Naruto asked coolly and when Madara didn't say anything Naruto continued to speaking, "he wants to cover the world in Genjutsu placing everyone under his control, to force them to do his bidding bring a false peace to the world."

"What is it that you hope to gain from this?" Izuna asked.

"The world will be better off no more fight no more hatred there will be nothing but peace," Madara replied.

"No…there won't be peace…control people like that…like we are being controlled, this isn't living," Izuna replied, "and we who have parted from this world no longer have a right to decide what is best for the living. I don't know if it is the Jutsu talking or if you have change…or perhaps it is me who changed. You must be stopped, and I will stop you."

Izuna started towards him his Sharingan activated, Madara keep his eyes on Izuna which was a mistake, in that moment he forgot about Naruto he paid for it dearly despite his Susanoo being perfect Naruto was still able to rip thru it with his speed and brute force that was unparalleled. He didn't have time to recover from the brutal blow because his brother was already attacking with a relentless fury of punches and kicks.

Madara finally broke free from his brother's assault by placing a well aimed kick to his chest but before he could do anything else his body froze. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Naruto and he instantly knew this was his doing, "Madara, we no longer belong in this world…so we shall leave it together for the last time… please forgive me," Izuna said.

"I have implanted a Jutsu in the mind of your brother...it is actually a Jutsu created by one of the Kages, the Yondaime Hokage," Naruto started to explain, "this Jutsu is known as Shika Fujin and with this…you two will never be able to be brought back. But I will let you leave this place with an eased mind, your work won't be for nothing, the end of this world will bring a peace to the world like none it has known before."

Madara watched as the Shinigami's hand was sinking into his chest, Madara was many things but stupid was not one of them. He realized that this was the end for him, "who are you?" he asked calmly.

"I am the man who created this world and I am the man who paved the road to its destruction," Naruto replied as Madara's soul was slowly be wrenched from his body. And it was in that moment Madara realized what he was facing, the man before him was the father of Ninjutsu, Rikudo Sennin. It seemed Hashirama wasn't the only one who could defeat him, as powerful as he was he couldn't defeat Kami.

Hinata was nearly out of Chakra, and the fight was far from over. She had managed to deal with two but she still had three Jinchuriki to deal with. The one who looked to be the youngest of the Jinchuriki was charging towards her she readied to strike but he was too quick, 'Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu,' a mirror made of water appeared before her and she saw her own reflection, but her reflection emerged from the watery surface. She tried to dodge her own attack while still trying to land her own attack, but her doppelganger moved just like she did. She managed to strike the left shoulder of her doppelganger but her doppelganger managed to strike her shoulder at the same time, her left arm went numb. Her eyes widen when she noticed that two more of the Jinchuriki attacking from behind while the last Jinchuriki Edo Tensei was in front of her but the two behind her never reached her the sound of a thousand birds filled the air and Kakashi's Jutsu ripped thru the largest Jinchuriki that wore a hat and Gai kicked the what looked to be the oldest of the Jinchuriki. The Jinchuriki in front of her was forced to jump back because of a massive hand that belonged to Itachi's Susanoo.

"I told you to run Hyuga-Hime," Itachi said coolly as he supported an unconscious Yamato.

"Gai-Sensei Kakashi-Sensei, how did you find us?" Hinata asked the two Jonin.

"Head quarter noticed that you and someone else was leaving your unit and they wanted us to find out why," Kakashi said as his eyes fell on Yamato, "and I guess we know why now. We all need to return to head quarter to regroup."

"What about them?" Itachi asked coolly.

Unknown to them they were not alone, Tobi was watching as his plan was falling apart, but he still had still had a few tricks up his sleeves, 'Kuchiyose: Gedo Mazo,' the ground started to shake as a large demonic looking creature emerged from the earth. Tobi frowned when he noticed that the Edo Tensei had broke, someone had gotten to Kabuto and forced him to release the Jutsu or Kabuto had betrayed him. Either way this had made things that much more difficult not only had the base been destroyed by Itachi stopping all but the Original Zetsu but his immortal army was gone as well. All he had was four Biju one Zetsu. Tobi had realized for some time that someone had seen thru his plans and they were feeding this information to the Alliance, they knew each of his moves before he did, the question was how and who.

The four conscious Konoha Shinobi stared up at the demonic statue that had appeared before them, the release of the Edo Tensei was a small comfort at in light of what they had to know face, none of them really had the chakra to fight let alone this, but it seemed they didn't have another choice.

"This is no longer your fight Shinobi of Konoha," they all turned to the Sennin's right hand man Izuna, one of his eyes was milky white. Kakashi wondered what he had been doing he wondered if the Sennin was near as well, "It seemed that Kami-Sama was wrong to think that you could deal with the simplest task."

"What happened to your eye?" Hinata asked.

"Izanami," he answered coolly, 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu,' two Biju appeared. Kakashi knew that it was time for them to leave they would only be in the way in their current condition but Izuna didn't seem to be in much better shape. He had lost the use of one of his eyes to deal with Edo Tensei.

"Let's go," Kakashi ordered they did as they were told. Izuna watched them thru the corner of his eye and when they were out of sight he turned his attention back on Tobi once again.

Izuna knew that he had to get Tobi to release the Biju so they could be dealt with sooner rather than later and what better way to insure it then to tempt Tobi with two more.

"You are the one who broke the Edo Tensei…I must say that I am rather impressed, but not surprised. I figured that it was a Genjutsu master who he released the Edo Tensei. But you have paid with your left eye," Tobi said standing atop the demonic statue looking down at Izuna, "was it worth it?"

"My mission was a success so…hai," Izuna replied, "failure is not an option for me. I would give my life to insure his will is done."

"Well this fight will bring about your death so you won't have to worry about any future failures," Tobi said calmly.

Naruto stop over the black Zetsu that had been Izuna, without warning it erupted in black flames, and Naruto looked in the direction where the battle between Izuna and Tobi was taking place, 'are you ready to enter this war?'

'**I have been ready the moment it started**,' Kurama replied coolly. Naruto vanished without a trace.

When the Konoha Shinobi arrived at head quarters they were surprised to see how many of them were left at this point. But the Kages still seemed to be on edge, something was still not right. But the overall mood was a happy one people being reunited with loved ones after a hard fought battle.

"Hold everything!" Inoichi called out everyone fell silent, "the Kyubi has emerged someone has released the Kyubi!"

"Does that mean that he failed to defeat Madara?" Onoki whispered to the other Kages.

"But the Edo Tensei was released," Mai replied, "even if he did lose the Edo Tensei…"

"Kabuto didn't summon Madara…Mu did who happened to be under the control of Kabuto, but we can be sure that just because Kabuto was forced to release the Jutsu it would affect Madara…for all we know he could be running around unchecked as we speak," Minato said coolly.

"What do you suggest?" A asked looking over at Minato.

But it wasn't Minato who spoke it was Onoki, "We are the Kages and as such it is our duty to protect those who have given us this title."

"Well said Onoki-Sama," Minato replied.

"I am going with you!" Naruko declared.

"I will go too," Sasuke said standing at Naruko's side.

"I guess I can't be out done by a couple of Gaki," Jiraiya said smiling. Minato looked at the three Shinobi but other Shinobi from different village started to volunteer to join the campaign.

"We will only take the Biju unit," A said in an absolute tone.

"That sounds good to me," Mai said.

"Jiraiya-Sama, Naruko, Sasuke and Kushina…" Minato said.

"Hokage-Sama, I know I am not on the Biju unit but I feel that I could be useful," Itachi said stepping forward Sasuke stared in shock as his brother stood before him alive, not like those who had been brought back with the Edo Tensei but living breathing flesh and blood.

"Hello Sasuke-Kun…you have grown since the last time I saw you," Itachi said coolly.

"It would be useful to have another Uchiha if we are facing Uchiha Madara," Onoki said looking at Itachi, he bowed his head to Onoki.

"Let's move out," Minato said and the ten Shinobi were off racing towards the Kyubi, it didn't take long for the battle to come into sight and it was like nothing that any of them had seen before. It was an all out brawl between seven Biju, or at least that how it appeared at first. But on closer expectation the Kyubi was fighting long side Ichibi and Sanbi. The Kyubi was fighting both the Rokubi and Gobi will aiding the other two in their battle.

As Kurama held Saiken and Kokuo down by the throats he charged a Bijudama and fired it at the statue, Kurama's attack ripped thru the statue like it was nothing and it forced Tobi to us his Jikukan Ido to avoid the blast. But the next thing he knew he a kunai hit him in his right eye destroying his Sharingan.

"It seems you have lost Tobi," Naruto said holding another kunai.

"It would seem so," Tobi said just as coolly.

"But don't worry the other Madara didn't stand a chance either," Naruto said smiling behind his mask.

"Other Madara…" Tobi repeated, "Damn you, Kabuto…Khehehe…but you knew the whole time that I wasn't Madara…but my name doesn't matter my war has already begun."

"No…my war is over," Naruto replied, "this war happened because I wanted it to, everything that happened, happened because I allowed it to."

"That doesn't change the fact that this world is worthless, there is nothing left in it but misery," Tobi said.

"That is why I let this war happened to destroy this world that I created from the old one, but you see it was me or you who destroyed the world but those who stand against you, in this moment we have seen something that has never been seen before, no longer are their five nations but one people standing united to fight for a common goal. They fight for the preservation of life everywhere and by doing that they have brought the world we have known to an end and herald in a new world of peace," Naruto replied, "can you see it we are obsolete relicts of a dying time."

"You are an interesting one," Tobi said watching Naruto carefully.

"You might be right but we aren't that different, we have both seen the ugly side of this world that is what drove us to do what we do, to bring peace to this world in our own ways. But it is how we choice so meet this end that separates. You tried to obtain peace thru domination and I brought them together to see that together nothing is impossible, neither way absolute. Everything is constantly changing." Naruto looked up in the sky the sun was setting the sound of the Biju battle the only sound that broke the silence but it seemed so far away in that moment, "everything that we have worked for begins in this moment. It is sad but only one of us will live to see tomorrow. They say the brighter days are always a head of us."

"But most of us will never live to see them," Tobi said his eye never leaving Naruto. This caused Naruto to chuckle slightly.

"This is true, and when we do see them we are too busy looking towards the future to enjoy the little moments that make each day brighter than the last and we don't realize it until we lose everything."

"You sound like a man who speaks thru experience," Tobi replied.

"I told you we aren't that different…I don't hate you so I will give to the honor of a quick and painless death fitting of a Shinobi with no name," before Tobi could do anything his head had been cut off rolling at his feet his body hit the ground with a soft thud. Tobi was consumed with black flames the Naruto's Bunshin vanished.

The Kurama vanished, he made a single hand sign and the four Biju that had been under the control of Madara were now unable to move, "you all have been fighting long enough…everyone deserves peace even you," he said releasing the Jutsu, "come with me and I will give you that peace."

He turned to see Izuna in his hawk from lying on the ground exhausted. He picked up his friend before they all vanished.

The Kages were confused on minute there was a battle between Biju and now silence there was not a trace of them, "is…is it over? Have we won?" Naruko asked.

"I though he said he was going to destroy the world," Sasuke said frowning slightly.

"In a sense he has…after war nothing is ever the same, and this war is different from anything we have ever had in the past," Jiraiya said calmly, "in wars past there were alliances but nothing like this never had the five nation stood together to face a threat like this. I never thought that I would see the day."

A few weeks later after everything had been sorted between the village and a peace treaty was set up between the five nations they went back to the respected villages, upon returning to Konoha the first thing he did was call Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade to his office.

"Why have you called us here, I have research I need to catch up on," Jiraiya said smirking over at Tsunade, she just rolled her eyes decided it would be in bad taste to kill him in the Hokage's office in front of his student who happened to be the Hokage.

"I have called you here to discuses something that has been bothering me for some time," Minato replied, "the identity of the Rikudo Sennin."

"Do you think that you know who it is?" Kakashi asked.

"No…but I have a theory," Minato said, "I don't think he is from the past but the future and that is why he knows so much about what is going to happen and when it happens allowing him to change things at his pleasure keep certain events from happening and making sure others do."

"That is an interesting theory…but that doesn't help narrow the list," Kakashi said coolly.

"Unless you have a little more than a theory to go on," Jiraiya said raising an eye brow.

"Before he fought Madara I asked who he was and he said I already knew," Minato said, "I think it might be that kid Kurama, but I don't think that was his real name I think it was more of a massage telling us what he was instead of who he was."

"You think he is a Jinchuriki," Jiraiya said frowning slightly.

"He did call the Kyubi Kurama before sealing it within him."

"Wouldn't he be older than me if it was him he looked to be Naruko's age and if he was trying to tell you who he was wouldn't he had been his proper age?" Kakashi asked.

"Not if he was suppose to be that age in this time…and he jumped back…just after the war," Minato said his mind racing, "what if something happened during the war that he wanted to change and that is why he came back."

"Why go as far back as he did, why not go back just before the war?" Tsunade asked.

"It might not have been enough we don't know the extent of the changes he has made to this time period for all we know we all could have been dead before the war even started," Jiraiya said.

"But that still doesn't explain why he would need help to end this war in this time or his own," Tsunade said.

"I don't think he needed help this time but as time it could be his own error that caused whatever he wanted to change or he didn't have the power to do anything about it until it was too late," Minato said.

"We can go by what we have seen in this time there are too many unknowns even in this time we don't know the extent of what he did for the world," Kakashi said in his bored tone.

"You are dismissed," Minato said before losing himself in his thought.

That night Fu was out at the training grounds, she was leaning against a post when she heard a voice, "when I was younger I was tied to that very post…those were the good old days," she jumped to her feet looking around, the voice was very familiar to her, "but isn't that what everyone says there days were the good old days, but rare they were any better than the days of the present or future it's just we operate those days now they are gone."

She finally found him, he was leaning against a tree his arms folded across his chest but now he wasn't wearing his mask she could see it in his right hand, but his face was covered in shadows, "what are you doing here?"

"The Jinchuriki original purpose was keep the power balance between the nations but now they have become obsolete," he said coolly.

"I don't want to leave…I operate everything that you have done for me…but I have friends here," Fu pleaded.

"I never planned on taking you from this place, just the power that is rightfully mine," he said before replacing the mask over his face. She stepped back but she bumped into something solid, she turned to see him standing there her eyes widened when she saw his eyes blood red with nine tomoe and three rings each ring with three tomoe.

The next morning team seven had gone to the training ground and lying there was Fu, "Fu-Chan!" Naruko said in a panic falling to her knees beside the green haired girl. Followed by Sakura who quickly checked to see if she was alive and to her relief she was. Sasuke picked her up and carried her to the hospital while Naruko ran to tell her father what had happened or what they knew which was much.

When Fu woke up she was surprised to see Kakashi with his team, "where am I?" she asked groggily.

"You are in the hospital," Kakashi said reading his book.

"How did I get here?" she said sitting up.

"That is what we would like to know?" Kakashi said turning a page of his book.

"The last thing I remember was…" she said her voice trailed off Kakashi looked up from his book, "he came for his power."

"Who came for his power?" Sasuke asked.

"Kami-Sama, he came for the Biju…he probably has all nine by now," she answered.

"Why is he after the Biju?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know…but he said Jinchuriki are obsolete," Fu replied.

"You three stay here," Kakashi said getting to his feet and walking out the door heading towards Minato office at top speed.

When he arrived he saw Minato reading a letter, "It seems like someone attack Bee-San late last night or early this morning."

"Fu was attacked as well and the Biju was removed and I am guessing the same happened to Bee-San," Kakashi said closing the door behind him.

"Did Fu tell you who did it?" Minato asked.

"Hai, but I am sure you already know who it was," Kakashi replied.

"Hai, I do," taking a deep breath.

"What do we do?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know."


	20. The Greatest Power

Outside the gates of Konohagakure two young Kunouchi strolled into to the village, neither looked happy to be in Konoha and their moods soured even more when they greeted not too friendly by a few ANBU black ops, "state your business," one of them said rather coldly.

"We are here to deliver a message to the Hokage," Ryuzetsu replied as calmly as she could.

"I will escort them," they all turned to see Jiraiya standing there.

"Hai, Jiraiya-Sama," the three ANBU said in unison before they vanished.

"Follow me," he said turning to head towards the Hokage toward.

"Why would he send you two usually he would send Izuna…Izuna must have sustained more serious injuries than we thought…or is he hurt and needs to keep his right hand close?" Jiraiya asked watching them from the corner of his eye.

"I don't see what it matters to you who he sends to deliver a message," Ryuzetsu said glaring at Jiraiya, she never liked him because of a certain bad habit of his, the only reason she tolerated him at all was because for some reason Kami-Sama respected him, sure he was one of the Sannin but he had defeated all three of them at the same time, "we are just as capable of delivering massages as Izuna."

"No he has a way of wowing people we he delivers a message, its more than just telling us what we need to know it's his flair for the dramatics…you two just do," he said adding the last part rather lamely after an impassioned speech. Both girls' eyes twitched at this but they didn't say anything. It seemed to take much longer than it should have for them to reach the Hokage tower. When they got there Minato was able to hide his shock in seeing them in his office, "hello, what can I do for you two?" Minato asked kindly.

"We were told to give this to you," Sasame said pulling out a scroll and walked it over to Minato placing it on the desk. Minato opened the scroll he read it over and over he set it down.

Elsewhere Naruko was sitting looking up at the sky under the tree on Kurama's property, "how did you find me?" she asked turned looking at Sasuke who was taking a seat next to her.

"You aren't that hard to find, if you are not eating or training you here," Sasuke replied she pouted.

"I am not that predictable," she whined, Sasuke raised an eye brow before looking away into the sky.

"It wasn't your fault," Sasuke said glancing at her thru the corner of his eye.

"What are you talking about Teme?" she asked as she turned away from him.

"That man seemed to have controlled everything from very beginning," Sasuke said kindly, "if he wanted Kurama dead there was nothing you could do about it."

"If I would have acted sooner…" Naruko started.

"Don't do this too yourself," Sasuke said pulling Naruko into his embarrass, "you will slowly drive yourself into darkness and that isn't what Kurama would want. He knew the risk of fighting Nagato."

"But it wasn't Nagato who killed him…it was me if I would…" Naruko started. He pushed her back his hands on her shoulders looking her in the eyes.

"You did all you could," Sasuke said before holding her tighter.

"Sorry to break up this little love feast but the Hokage wants you two in his office," they jumped apart to see Kakashi standing there reading his book.

"How does everyone know where to find me?" Naruko asked pouting.

"When you weren't eating Ramen I figured you would be here," Kakashi said shrugging.

"Am I really that predictable?" she asked looking up at Sasuke.

"Hai," he replied nonchalantly, Naruko started pouting rather childishly. When they arrived at Minato's office the other rookie nine along with Gai's team and Sai were already waiting.

"You're late Kakashi," Minato said coolly.

"I know but Naruko and Sasuke were having such a touching moment that I didn't have it in me to break them apart," Kakashi said trying to sound innocent. Ino and Sakura looked speechless, Hinata giggled were as a few of the guys looked murderous.

"And what were you doing with my daughter Uchiha-San?" Minato asked looking murderous.

"It isn't what you think, Ero-Sensei is just being dramatic," Naruko replied glaring at Kakashi who had a hurt look on what could be seen of face.

"Hokage-Sama, why have you called us all here?" Shikamaru asked.

"You have a mission and Neji since you have been Jonin the longest you will take lead on this mission," Minato replied, "and you are all going to Uzushiogakure to gather information."

"Why us, and why so many of us, if this is a mission to gather information…why not just send an ANBU team?" Ino asked confused.

"Because this isn't a normal situation, normally I would…but he requested that you all go to Uzushiogakure," Minato explained.

"Why us…?" Naruko asked.

"I don't know," Minato replied but they could tell he wasn't being truthful he knew even if he didn't want to tell them.

"Hai, when do we leave?" Neji asked.

"That will be up to you, as team leader," Minato answered.

"We leave in an hour," Neji said turning to face the others. Once they were gone Kakashi turned to Minato.

"What are you thinking?" he asked calmly as he pulled out his book.

"I think we were right, it is Kurama...but who is Kurama?" Minato replied turning to look out the window at the peaceful village.

An hour later the thirteen Konoha Shinobi were off heading off towards Uzushiogakure, none of them knew what to expect when they arrived, the last time any of them had gone they ended up with Fu, but the Sannin left licking their wounds.

When night fell Naruko was surprised to see Hinata setting away from the others, she sat down beside her dark haired friend, "What's wrong Hinata-Chan?"

"What do you think of the Rikudo Sennin?" Hinata asked softly.

"I don't know…I want to hate him for what he did…but I can't…I mean everything he has done, he wiped out the Uchiha clan but he did it for Konoha…he killed Kurama but he gave us Ero-Sennin and Itachi-Kun back…he started a war but gave us peace," Naruko answered, "What about you?"

"He saved me…when he was confronted about it he said it was a whim," Hinata said softly.

"Do you believe that?"

"I don't know," Hinata replied.

"I guess we both can find our answers when we get there," Naruko said just before Kiba put his arm around the both of them.

"I know they say, three is a crowd, but I think we can make it a party," Kiba said pulling both girls closer. Naruko was about to reply but something wasn't right, she was becoming tired and she couldn't fight it, 'Genjutsu…' she thought but there was nothing she could do about it, and it seemed that everyone else was feeling the effects of this Genjutsu as well.

A hawk perched itself on a branch with one eye milky white the other with A Sharingan. The Sharingan started spinning rapidly and the thirteen vanished before the bird flew off.

The next morning they all woke up and standing before them was Izuna, "I am glad to see that you are awake," he said calmly.

"Why are we here?"Shikamaru asked studying Izuna carefully.

"You are here because Kami-Sama wills it," Izuna said.

"Who is this guy?" Kiba barked, "I doubt he is really Kami."

"That is because you don't know what he is capable of, what his true powers are," Izuna said calmly.

"Enlighten us, what he is capable of?" Neji asked calmly.

"If you really want to know what he is capable of look around you, if you realized how much of this was possible because of him, you wouldn't be questioning if he was really Kami," Izuna replied.

"Can we talk to him?" Naruko asked.

"Hai, that is why you are here after all," Izuna replied, "so…follow me."

They all got up and followed him. The thirteen Shinobi looked around studying their surroundings, trying to figure out where they were but, they had no idea where they were. All they knew they were under ground by the look of things and they were going deeper beneath the earth's surface.

Izuna stopped in front of a large steel door. He turned to face them his expression was unreadable, "before you continue be sure that you really want to know…if you don't think you can handle the truth turn back now."

"What is so horrible that you have to warn us?" Ino asked.

"The truth can cause the greatest pain," Izuna replied, "but if you don't wish to continue, follow the path out."

None of them moved to leave Izuna turned back to the door and he rapidly made a few hand signs before placing his hand on the door. Slowly the door started to swing open. When it finished opening Izuna stepped aside, "this is where I leave you, thru the room there is a second door that will lead you to what you seek."

The thirteen Shinobi were a little hesitant about entering the room but they did and the second they all were inside the room the door closed.

"There is someone in here and they have a large amount of Chakra," Neji said his Byakugan.

"Is it this Kami guy?" Kiba asked.

"No…isn't a stable chakra…almost like a child's chakra but it is too large," Neji said then whispers filled the air.

"I can't believe the Hokage let's that thing walk around."

"I don't want that De…"

"Shh, you know you are not allowed to talk about that."

"Why doesn't it even have decency to crawl in a hole and die," then they heard the soft creaking of swing they turned to see little boy on a swing all they could make out of the boy was his blond hair, under him was a strange movement, it was his shadow but it was not his shadow. It was the shadow of the Kyubi.

"Hinata what are you doing?" Kiba asked as she approached the little boy.

"Hello…" she said uncertainly. He turned slowly his eyes were bright blue he had whisker marks on both cheeks and he had a large grin on his face but his eyes were cold.

"Hi," he said in a cheery tone.

"Kurama…?" Naruko asked looking at the little boy before her.

"No…my name is Uzu…" then he stopped and looked away.

"Why are you in here alone?" Naruko asked.

"We are outside," the little blond boy said smiling, they all looked around and they were outside at a park in Konoha, the sun was going down and he was the only one in the park besides them.

"Where are your parents, kid?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know…I don't even know who they are…" the little boy replied.

"What about your guardians?" Hinata asked as kindly as she could.

"I don't have any…people don't like me much…I don't know why I am a lovable guy aren't I?" he said looking up and Hinata could help but to hug the little boy.

"Why don't we get you home…it's getting late," Naruko said.

"Hai," he said jumping to his feet leading them off but as they walked they were surrounded by different scenes all of them had the same blond boy. One was sitting on a swing outside the academy.

"Hey, that kid…"

"Hai, that's the kid and he is the only one who failed."

"Well that's good."

"We can't have him becoming a Shinobi."

Their attention turned to another scene; he was outside again with a massive scroll in hand his eyes were hardened, then thousands of the blond boys appeared none of them had ever seen anything like it before. More scenes played around them some happy some said and just amazed them. Scenes started slowing down as what looked like a war had started. But what was different about these the other's face became clearer. They noticed Tsunade along with the four of the five Kages, the only one missing was Minato…and they were fighting Uchiha Madara.

"Hinata…it's you…" Neji said in shock as the blond stood in front of Hinata protecting her from an attack by what looked like a group of Shinobi, but at a second they realized that they were Zetsu.

"Naruto-Kun…" they heard the Hinata in the memory say in shock.

"Are you alright Hinata?" Naruto asked turning his head to look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner that Naruto had arrived?" Neji asked.

"Naruto just got here a second ago. I was in the middle of fighting when I bumped into him," a random Shinobi said to Neji and Kiba.

"Your smell is different than before Naruto! That is why I didn't notice you at all…! But what about you, shouldn't you have noticed him first?" Kiba said turning to Neji.

"He looks different than he normally does…and his chakra signature is, different as well…!" Neji replied.

"Well you could have said you noticed someone new!" Kiba replied.

"Are you really Naruto? You're not another one of those white things are you?"

"I am Naruto," he said calmly.

"How do you plan on proving that?" Neji replied.

"It's Naruto-Kun…just look at his eyes you can tell."

More war Senses played out before them showing more of them in each scene, only two of them hand appeared yet Naruko and Sasuke. Soon a sense appeared before them, Naruto was walking away he wounds healing with each step he took his back to them as a figure approached.

"How will this end…" they heard Naruto say softly, "Sasuke?"

They were all shocked to see Sasuke covered in blood but by the look of things it wasn't his own, "With the fall of Konoha and you dead."

"I told you already Sasuke, if we fight we both will die," Naruto said calmly.

"Things have changed since then Naruto," Sasuke said coldly.

"Nothing has changed, if we fight no one will win," Naruto replied.

"Enough talk Dobe I have people to kill," Sasuke said activating his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Naruto was consumed by the golden cloak, the two boys charged each other before the scene faded away.

A new one scene of the battle appeared both boys looked to be at their limits, Sasuke charged his Chidori and Naruto his Rasengan, a hard look in the faces of both Shinobi, they both were going for the kill shot, but in the last second someone took the shot for each of the boys. Jugo took the hit for Sasuke and Hinata had done the same for Naruto.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried out as he caught her before she hit the ground, she took his hand smiling up at him.

"…All I ever wanted…was to be next to you…holding your hand…walk with you," she said in barely a whisper her eyes slowly closing, "when this…is over…can we go for that walk?"

"Hinata…keep your eyes open…Hinata don't leave me…Hinata wake up!" Naruto shouted, her eyes closed, "hai, we can go for that walk…when this is over…I promise."

Tears running down his face as Sasuke stood behind him ready to strike Naruto down as a potent chakra was being pulling towards Naruto. He opened his eyes as Sasuke's Chidori came crashing down the scene faded into nothingness as the little Naruto reach out to take hold of his apartment door.

"Do you guys want to come in? It's small but it's home," he said smiling at them seeming oblivious to the things they had just seen. They all looked each other for a moment before they made their way into the apartment but on the other side they were in a large room on the other side was a stone throne that was on a elevated platform and sitting in it was the man they called Kami.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked watching the masked man, "and why did you show us that?"

"Naruko you should know," he said calmly. She searched her mind for anything that could help her then she remembered what Kurama had told her about the Jutsu he created.

"This whole time we thought you were from the past but really…you are from the future," Naruko said realizing it for the first time, "and…all this time…you were one of us…you are Uchiha Sasuke."

"You are close. I am from the future, but more over, an alternate timeline if you will. I told you once before my mere presence altered reality…it changed the person I was, the person I would be. I was once two souls, but since both souls resided in this time line I became a completely new being along with alterations to the person I would have been if not for my presence," Naruto explained.

"Who are you," Sasuke snapped.

"You still haven't figured it out," Naruto said smiling under his mask. Sasuke glared at him, "I am no one, I have no family no connections to this world," Naruto said calmly.

"You…are Naruto," Hinata said softly.

"But Naruto died in this time line and the last," Sakura said quickly, "he killed him," she said pointing up at Naruto.

"No…he is Naruto…that is why you saved me during that war isn't it?" Hinata said her eyes leaving him. He reached up and removed the mask tossed the bandana aside revealing his bright blond hair and his bright blue eyes with silver rings.

"Let me introduce myself to you, I was once the Rikudo Sennin and Uzumaki Naruto, the son of Minato and Kushina former Rikudaime Hokage," he said smiling, "I am what you would have been Naruko if I not stepped in and save your parents."

"What are you talking about save them?" Naruko asked confused, "my father is one of the strongest Shinobi to ever live what could you save him from?"

"I am sure your father figured it all out the moment he learned my name or the name I was going by, Kurama my former tenant," Naruto explained, "he heard me use that name when the Kyubi attacked Konoha sixteen years ago. Minato was supposes to die that night along with your mother the former Jinchuriki in order to seal the Kyubi within you, and that night something else happened, that was the beginning of the end of the Uchiha clan."

"We saw Sasuke kill you…" Sakura said in shock.

"I never wanted to be a hero the man who killed the treacherous Uchiha, I could have also done without being Hokage…all I ever wanted was to be seen to be recognized as a human. As I grew up I would've take people hating me…because that would have meant people had to acknowledge my existence…I hated Konoha I wanted it to burn. But…I found people who started to care about me Sandaime Hokage, Iruka, then Kakashi and my team, Jiraiya," Naruto said his eyes fixed on something they couldn't see a joy they had never seen in his eyes before appeared but it dulled as quickly as it came, "Sakura, I once made a promise to you…I told you I would bring Sasuke back…that everything would go back to the way they were before, but I failed you. I was unable to do it but I guess that really didn't matter seeing how he killed you anyway, along with Neji and Lee. You all knew what I had said and didn't want that to happen so you three fought Sasuke and lost."

"What did you say?" Tenten asked.

"That if I fought Sasuke, we would both die… and I was right, I didn't physically die but the person I was…Uzumaki Naruto died that day, I failed to protect my friends to save my best friend. After Tsunade retried which was shortly after the war they appointed me Hokage…the village the other nations wouldn't accept anyone else as the new Hokage. The only person who seemed to take the losses harder than me was Hanabi, she grew to hate me and I couldn't blame her…but I decided to train her to make sure what happened to Neji and Hinata wouldn't happen to her. All the time I was working on something to fix all my mistakes, a do over of sorts, a one shot deal…but I even failed in that."

"What are you talking about you have changed a lot for the better," Naruko said shocked he would say such things.

"True, I fixed a lot more than any of you could ever imagine… but that doesn't mean I didn't fail," Naruto said smiling.

"Where did you fail?" Shikamaru asked.

"I am still here, the Jutsu was designed that I would vanish when my chakra ran out…but instead I reverted back to the age I should have been in this time, my memories and powers still intact…then the Akatsuki believed Naruko to be the Jinchuriki."

"I still don't see the problem you got a second chance at life," Ino said.

"The seal I placed on Naruko was designed to take all my powers the moment I died…but limit the power she could use until she needed to use more to protect those important to her. And by taking the Kyubi into my body first I hoped that people would believe the Kyubi host had just vanished."

"The seal…?" Naruko said sounding confused.

"I am sure you have noticed it, there have been a couple times you have tapped into my powers because of the seal…the power you can take is minimal, but it was my power none the less and I believe that is why people believed you to be a Jinchuriki. I guess with my last set of failures I was able to fix others. I brought Sasuke back to Konoha I saved Jiraiya-Sensei and I was able to protect all of you."

"Why didn't you stay in Konoha…why did you fake your own death?" Hinata asked.

"Because it hurt too much, you all reminded me of my friend of the life I use to have…but you are not them as much as you look like them sound like them and even act like them, they never existed."

"Why call us here then?" Hinata asked softly.

"I wanted to be selfish for one last time, I wanted to see you guys again and say Uzumaki Naruto always keeps his words, I was Hokage and I brought Sasuke back to you just like I said I would even if you don't remember," he said smiling brightly.

"Come back to Konoha with us…please," Hinata pleaded.

"I can't…and I thought that would have been oblivious," he said still smiling. But none of them seemed to understand.

"I told you that once I was the Rikudo Sennin… I created the nine Biju to maintain a balance of power… and now there is no need from them so I have taken them all into my body recreating the Jubi or Okami, and we no longer belong in this world, but let me leave it with one last gift. You can have all the Chakra and all the Jutsu in the world at your disposal, but that isn't real power. Real power is one's own free will, the will to protect what you hold dear to never give up in the darkest times, when you realize there is something worse than death…that is the greatest power. I have destroy the world just as I said I would…now it is up to you all to rebuild it mold it, create a world we all could have lived in peace, a place I could have live with the girl I loved, a place my best friend could have seen his godchildren…a place my powers are no longer needed," a single tear running down his cheek, "Tell Gaara I ride the world of one more pain. Please be happy in this new world we created, goodbye my friends."

A new path way opened up, a hawk flew in landing on his shoulder, the floor started to glow. He beamed at them giving them the thumbs up as they all left all but four.

"Dobe…do you think we will let you go out alone," Sasuke said smirking.

"Not this time," Sakura said smiling.

"I am you where you go I go," Naruko said smiling.

"You owe me that walk?" Hinata said as they were all swallowed by a bright light.


End file.
